Growing closer at a distance
by anna-loves-it
Summary: VARIANT B of ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME: a fluffy Diane/Kurt - love and family story 3 ... Diane & Kurt meet again in 3x18 after not seeing each other for more than 1 year - a time in which a lot of things happend, incl. baby Joseph being born. How will Diane & Kurt handle their (new) role as parents? How will their relationship go on after Diane didn't tell him for such a long time?
1. Chapter 1

_So, I already uploaded the fanfiction "One Year Is A Long Time". I started writing this story with my best friend Laura :-). But as we could NOT reach an agreement on what should happen next, we decided to spilt the story into two different versions. They start with the same plot (Diane and Kurt, the new faces Teddy and Judge Harding), then split and go on independently of one another. They will DIFFER COMPLETELY!  
_

 _The original story "ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME" will now be called_ _"ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME [Var. A]: Love triangle".  
_

 _The new story on the other hand: "ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME [Var. B]: **Growing closer at a distance** ". This story will be rated lower!  
_

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **ONE YEAR IS A LONG TIME [Var. B]: Growing closer at a distance  
**

In 03x18 they meet again – after not seeing each other for more than a year. So this is a lot of time in which a lot of things can happen… So, what if there was another man? A very special one for Diane who is a very, very lovely and charming guy.

Kurt has to fight for his love– but will he be able to get Diane back?

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

I don't own THE GOOD WIFE and the characters.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **THE OTHER MAN**

She hadn't seen him for over one year. She didn't want to admit it – but she had missed him. She had missed their conversations. She had missed the sound of his voice, his deep eyes and the way he looked at her. She had missed his presence, she had missed his silent standing in the corner of a room and just watching, she had missed him beeing around her and she had missed her around him. She liked herself around him. He made her feel confident, desirable and worthy. And she was just able to be her self around him. And she missed his hands… these magical hands…

He kissed her hungrily. He enjoyed her lips – these wonderful lips. The whole evening he had waited to kiss these lips. But he had had to wait. The whole evening he watched her very carefully. She had sat on his couch and talked to Miranda. But then Miranda had left – and now he was all alone with Diane… with Diane and THESE LIPS.

„I've missed you so much", he said between kisses.

„I like to hear you saying this", she admitted.

„One year is such a long time", he continued.

„Oh yes…", she responded and moand, as he started touching her breasts.

She enjoyed his hands on her body. „Oh Kurt…", she whispered as he started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes. This felt amazing. She had missed this so much!

But… but then…

„Kurt, we have to stop", she said in a serious tone as she opened and moved away. She carfully pushed him away. He was confused. He stopped kissing and touching her and looked at her in shock. „What's wrong?", he asked. He tried to look into her eyes – but she just turned away. „Diane?"

„Kurt, we can't do this."

„Why? Why can't we do this? We did this before – and we did quite well…" With these words he tried to kiss her again, but Diane just turned away from him.

„Is it because of Miranda? You aren't really jealous, aren't you?"

Diane laught. „No, it's not because of Miranda. It's not because you have someone else."

„What is it then?", he asked tenderly. He stroked her hair. „What is it, luv?"

Diane had to sigh. This was hard. She really had missed Kurt and she wanted tob e close to him – but she just couldn't.

Kurt started nodding. Now he understood the situation. „So, it is not about someone I'm with. Does that mean that it is about someone you see?", he asked. „Is there another man?"

„Yes", Diane nodded and turned to Kurt. She looked him deep in the eyes. „I'm sorry, Kurt", she whispers.

Kurt was still just nodding as Diane had to fight with tears. „Hey", he whispered and took her hand into his. „Everything is alright", he said.

„No, it isn't. I shouldn't be here – but I am… and I really want to be here. I enjoy being around you, Kurt. And I love being close to you, but…"

„But there is someone else", he finished her sentence.

„Yes", she simply answered.

„But despite that you are still here."

„Yes", she answerd again.

„You are not with him right now. Instead you are here."

„Yes."

„Here with me."

„Yes." This time her answer was barely more than a whisper.

Kurt kissed her. He was very careful. At the moment he wanted nothing more than being near her – but at the same time he didn't want to harm her or force her to do something she didn't really want to do.

Diane sighed again. This cowboy was just irresistible. She looked him deep in the eyes. What was she about to do now?

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

 **AFTERWARDS**

„This was amazing", Kurt said. He kissed Diane's shoulder as they lay in bed. „God, you are amazing", he said as his kisses got more passionate again.

Diane didn't recognize his words. She was in thoughts…

„Diane? Are you still here?", he joked.

„Yes. Yes, I am – and that is the mistake", she whispered.

„No, it's not. This is exactly the place where you should be right now", he replyed between kisses on her neck.

„No. No, it isn't", was Diane's answer. She took her face into her hands.

„Diane…", Kurt tried – but Diane stopped him. She put a finger on his lips. „Don't try", she told him. She kissed his forehead and stood up. „I have to leave", she said, picked up her clothes from the floor and rushed out of the room.

Kurt just said in his bed and wondered about Diane's actions. Something had to be wrong. If there was another man she was happy with, then why did she come around to visit him? He was sure she didn't just want to come around and say „hello". If she really loved this guy, then she wouldn't have been sleeping with him. No, there had tob e something wrong. He was sure that there still was a change form her and him. He hadn't seen her for moths… but he had missed her! And he… he loved her. He had to get her back. That couldn't be all. There had to be more – more than just the last hours. There had to be a chance – his chance – and he had to take it!

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

 **THOUGHTS**

Diane rushed home. On her way she even didn't see a red traffic light and raced over it. She heard the sound of a car horn that suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. This was ridiculos! She had to concentrate on driving. Whatever there was or not was between Kurt and her wouldn't be worth of riscing a car crash.

Back home she felt like she had to take a shower. It was about 5 am in the morning and she enjoyed the silence of an empty home.

She took of her clothes and couldn't resist a little smirk – she must have left her bra at Kurt's…

The hot water was running down her naked body. She felt like finally she was able to relaxe again. Relaxe like she did before when Kurt… NO! She had to stop thinking about him.

She started to soap her body but all she was able tot hink about were his hands on her skin… all over her skin… She took a deep breath. Even thinking about this cowboy and his gifted hands… Even now that she was alone with her thoughts that man made her feel SO GOOD…

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

 **FAMILY REUNION**

It was a mediation in the conference room with laywers of another law firm present. It was one of these „mediations" that quickly turned into a clamor. Diane was sitting between a shouting Will and at least as loudly talking Alicia, rubbing her temples.

„Objection!"

Diane sighed. If she only could get a penny everytime she heard this word… Laywers loved to used it – even when it didn't fit…

Diane let her eyes wander… Some oft he young laywers they had just hired were on the corridor talking, carrying files. There was also David Lee screaming at a young woman that had to be a secretary. Diane kind of had to giggle to herself as she saw the secretary twisting her eyes.

Sighing again – ‚Just a few more minutes…'

But then she saw something that hit her like a ton of bricks. She remained breathless for a vew seconds. That just couldn't be… she hadn't seen him in years!

She stood up and left the room without excusing. She immediately walked to her office, as the young man she saw had already entered it.

She opened the door and before she had both feet in the room the charming brown haired guy already turned around to face her.

„Diane!", he said in a very friendly tone and spread his arms.

„Teddy", she replyed still very confused.

„What on earth are you doing here?"

She got hugged before she got an answer.

„Well, I just wanted to visit my favourite sister!"

„Your favourite? Don't you mean your only?"

He waved this objection aside.

„Nah… I mean: why can't it be both?", be asked with a mischievous grin on his lips.

Diane took a step back to have a better look on her brother. He looked good! Theodore had always been a very good looking guy: he was tall, had light-brown hair, a prominent nose and amazingly blue eyes. He was 15 years younger than Diane and they never had a lot of contact – at all not after she had left home to study.

„So, what are you doing here?", Diane wanted to know.

„Oh come on, D! Isn't a man allowed to visit his sister without having any behind thoughts?"

Diane looked at him in disbelieve. Although they weren't that close, she knew her brother well enough.

„Okay, okay…", he gived in. „I'm in Chicago for a new job."

„Bravo, Teddy and congrats!"

„Well thank you."

Teddy didn't need more than five seconds to go on: „… an das I don't have an appartment yet and can't afford to check into a hotel, I thought I could sleep at your couch at the beginning…"

The friendly smile on Diane's face disappeared suddenly.

„And how long will this be?", she wanted to know.

„Just as long as I am looking form my own flat. So sis, what do you say? Come on! You can't say no! Or do you want me to sleep underneath a bridge? Me and some beggar I could make friends with then? And that I could bring around visiting you here at your firm for about ten times a day?", he was joking.

As much as she had to laugh about the secretary some minutes earlier, as much she had tot wist her eyes now herself.

„Alright, alright", she agreed with her brother. „But you will find something very soon!"

„Of course I will. And till then the two of us can spend a lot of time together and get to know each other better…"

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

 **OLD FRIENDS**

Diane was at the courtroom. She was ready for a trial, just going through some files on the table as she got greeted:

"Diane? Diane Lockhart?"

Diane quickly looked up.

"Thomas? Thomas Harding?!"

"For you today: Judge Harding.", her friend from student days replied.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So, this is the point at which the storys will split.

Stay tuned for BOTH storys to continue! (and let's see which one you will prefer...)


	2. Chapter 2

**I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU**

It was the next morning. Diane was in her bedroom, sitting on her bed completely dressed, thinking about the last night: She had had sex with Kurt – and then she left. She kind of felt guilty. She didn't really know why. She was an independend woman in her late fourtys, turning fifty very soon. She shouldn't feel guilty for being with a lovely man, with a lovely man she still…

No! She shook her head. She shouldn't think about THAT. It wasn't just about her or about her and Kurt. There were three persons in this room. How should she handle this? How should she handle what happend last night? And houw should she…

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. „Diane Lockhart. Hello?!", she answered.

„Oh, it's you. Yes… that would be great! … Good. See you!"

She threw the phone in her bed and let herself fall into her pillows.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

"You are so terrible lazy", she said as she walked into the living room where her brother Teddy was laying on the couch, completely dressed and ready to leave for work, just finishing his bowl of cereals.

"Well, thanks a lot, sis", the younger retoted and waved with his spoon.

"Could you try not to ruin my couche please?", she asked reproachful.

"Oh come on, D! ... as if I didn't already", he joked.

"Sometimes I am afraid", he told her. "You now, it's that look on your face when I say something like that. It's like you would try killing me just with your eyes... feels a bit creepy somehow to be catched then..."

"haha... very funny...", she commented.

"I know... I know... I should get money for..."

"Yes, maybe... but how would you buy something to eat then?"

He watched her disapprovingly. Then answered: "Very easy question: Why buying food if your big sis has a fridge full of?"

"And when will you finally leave this appartment?", she asked him.

"As I have a gig to prepare, I think I'm leaving in about... 3 minutes and 14 seconds...", the musician joked.

"And when will you finally leave? Not to prepare a gig, not to play piano or guitar or even organ, not to sing, meet someone or anything like that. When will you leave for living in your own appartment? Sleeping in your own bed and not on my couch anymore. You know: Eating food you are paying for..."

He twisted his eyes. "Come on!"

"What? I'm just asking a very simple question. As you moved in, you said it would be for about three or four weeks and by now it's..."

"... some weeks more?"

"... 13 months", she completed her sentence.

"...and you enjoyed every second of it!"

She did aswer this question witz nothing but a loud, deep laugh. To tell the truth: she really had enjoyed the time with her brother. And he had been a real big help in the last months.

... she just missed her living room... and a cleaned up home... and an empty bathroom... and her food inside the fridge...

"So sis, I'm off - work is waiting, you know?", Teddy said as he stood up. He walked past her and as he had already reached the front door he asked. "It's so... silent in here... that's... strange..."

"So?"

"Yes... I don't know... I kind of don't like that..."

"Really? I think it's a nice alternation", she said.

Teddy took his old felt hat from the wardrobe.

"What did you do last night? As you left for your little night out it was about 10 pm and I didn't hear you returning till the morninghours", he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Diane chuckled. "Is that any of you business?", she asked.

"Well... I guess you'd say no - but I'd say yes... so..."

"Goodbye, Teddy!", she said.

"Goodbye sis. Have a nice day. As I heard you on the phone earlier, I guess you won't be alone for long?"

"Goodbye, Teddy!", Diane said as she opened the door and pushed her brother carefully in it's direction.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

A knock on the door.

„Just a moment. I'll be there in a minute"

Diane walked to the door to open it. She wasn't sure who it could be. After all, it was a sunday morning – and all people that were usually here where already here…

„Kurt…", she said suprised as she saw her lover from last night in front of her.

„Hey", he said in a very soft tone. „Can we talk? Can I come in?"

„That's… not exactly a good idea…" Diane hesitated.

„Okay, Diane, then let me say: I… I can't just forget about last night. It was amazing. Seeing you again, being around you, listening to your voice, bickering about politics… touching you, kissing you, holding you close… making love to you. Diane, I just can't forget what we had. And also what we could have. Diane, I can't stop thinking about you!"

He tried to look her in the eyes but Diane avoided to look into his. „Kurt, it isn't that easy – not anymore", she told him.

„You already said something like that. But you know what? I don't believe you. I just can't believe that there is another man who loves you the way I do!"

Diane was shocked. Now she looked into his eyes. Did he just say that he…?

„Come on Diane, let me in", Kurt suggested.

As he tried to walk through the door, Diane blocked his way.

„That's no good idea, Kurt. Maybe we could meet soon, but now... it's…"

Kurt inspected her closely. „Is it… Is he here with you?", he asked.

Diane didn't answer. Kurt nodded. „So he is?"

Again: No answer.

„He is here!"

Before Diane knew what was about to happen, Kurt pushed her softly away and walked through the door. „Where is he?", he asked, trying to stay calm.

„Where ist he?", he asked again, a bit more energic.

„Kurt, please", Diane tried to calm him down, as she followed him.

Kurt walked into the living room and indeed: there he was: another man sitting on the couch. Kurt recognized him immediatly.

„Will?", he asked shocked.

Will stood up. „Kurt", he tried to greet Kurt, but before he was able to hold out his right hand, he felt an awful pain in his face. Kurt punched him into his face.

„You f*** son of a b***!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So, did you expect this?

What do you think? Do you like the chemistry between Diane and her brother? Do you like Will there? Do you like Kurt... punshing him? :-P


	3. Chapter 3

**I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST FRIENDS**

He hadn't been prepared for this. His impact on the floor caused a loud bang.

Will was laying on the floor, taking his right hand to his left cheek. He groaned. What was that for?

"Kurt!", Diane cryed out loud. She walked to Will, helped him back up on his feet. "You're okay?", she asked her partner.

"Well... I guess I am...", he muttered, still holding his cheek, still feeling Kurt's fist crashing on it.

"What...", he started confused but let be. Diane guided him to the couch, sat next to him, took her hand on his and tried to have a look an his cheek - but he didn't want to let her.

"Ouch!", Will screamed, as Diane touched him.

"Just let me see!"

He denyed... for about another ten seconds. Then he let her have a closer look. Bruise were already notable. Kurt had punished him pretty heartly. But why?

Diane looked at Kurt who was just standing at the same place he had been since he'd punshed Will.

"Kurt, what was this about?", she wanted to know.

"Oh, I think you exactly know what this was about!", he told her and yes, Diane immediately knew what this was about.

"Kurt, you do not think that..."

"Yes, I do!"

"Well, it's very nice that both of you know exactly what this is about! ... But could someone please bring me up to date? 'Cos it really is kind of remarkable, me being the only one with his feet in the dark and at the same time being the only one with a hurting face. So...?"

"Don't you play stupid, Gardner!"

Kurt made a few step closer to Will and craped him by the scruf of his neck.

"Help!", Will screamed out and covered his face with his hands. What was Kurt doing? Why was he that angry about? Was he bemused? Will could have fought him back - but he didn't want to hurt him as long as he just seemed to be confused.

"Kurt, just stopp it!", Diane screamed, grabed Kurt's hands and tried to force him back.

"I thought you were just friends!", now it was Kurt who screamed at Diane. "I really thought there was nothing between you and that little b... I believed you when you told me that there wasn't even the smallest amound of attraction between you two. But now I see..."

Diane laughed out loud. "Well, obvious you don't!"

"So I don't?"

"YES!", Will answered loudly.

"Well, would you like to explain it to me?", Kurt asked totally furious.

Diane was grappling for words. How should she explain him? It should have been clear to her that this day was about to come - but that soon? She felt terribly unprepared!

"So?", Kurt asked. Impatience joined his anger.

"Kurt, it's..."

But her words were cut off by the sound of a soft crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**A SOFT CRYING**

Diane looked kind of embarressed. She turned around and immediately walked through the door. Kurt was confused. He blinked a few times before he followed her.

Diane walked down the hall and into another room. She opened the door and disappeared. Kurt stopped for a moment - still not sure what to expect.

"Psssst... Everything's all right. Did we wake you?", he heard Diane talking.

Kurt just listened to her. He swallowed, took another deep breath and then followed Diane into the room.

His stomach twisted as he entered the room. It wasn't very hard to guess the age of it's owner...

He just stood there and looked around. The walls were yellow and light-blue with some ducks on a thin edging. There were two small cupboards, a small bookshelf, a wrapping table and a small baby bed, all in white. There also was a rocking chair - wooden, dark brown. A playpen near the door. The duvet cover was light-blue with small white flowers on it. The playpen was the same.

Kurt scanned the whole furniture as if it would finally confirm the situation. He wanted to say something - but the lump in his throat didn't allow a single word to come out. He darted a glance at Diane and the little... something... she had in her arms. Kurt stepped closer to her back to sneak a closer peak.

"Psssst...just calm down", she said as she was rocked the baby softly.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off what he just saw. He stepped even closer, leaving just a little space of maybe about three centimeters between him and Diane's back.

As he reached closer to her, Diane got nervous. She did neither know what to do nor to say.

"So... is this the other... _man_?"

She turned her head and looked at him. She seemed to be worried a lot. In her eyes there seemed to be some kind of... fear. He had never seen her like that before. One the one hand he wanted to stay very serious. She hadn't told him about... _this_... _it_... _him_... whatever... She didn't even mention. On the other hand she looked so terribly hurt! He didn't like to see her this way. He didn't like her to be hurt.

She nodded silently.

"So...", Kurt tried to continue. "What is his name?"

"Joseph", Diane answered.

"Like your father?", Kurt determined more than he asked.

Again: A slight nod.

"He is a beautiful boy", he said.

There was a little smile on her face that disappeared again just after a few seconds.

Diane turned her eyes back on the little boy in her arms that had already closed his eyes again. So did Kurt. The little man seemed to be enjoying his mothers presents. His breathing was very peacful - as the whole boy was at the moment, just laying in his mothers arm with a light smile on his little lips and the fingers of his right hand enclosed one of his mother's fingers firmly. He was tiny. His forehead was covered by thick dark blond hair. He had a lot of hair - Kurt was sure that he had never before seen a baby with such a lot of hair!

They were just standing there like this for a while.

As they did his thought went crazy. Could this boy be... Could he be his? He tried to estimate the babys age - but he had never been good in that. Moreover he didn't know anything about babys. He hadn't even held one. He was a man in his mid-fiftys but he had never held a baby in his arms.

He had to ask her - he knew he had to! But yet he was just trying to find the suitable words.

"Diane, is he... is... you know...", he stuttered not able to find the right words.

Again she turned her head to face him with a questioningly look on her face.

Kurt swallowed. Then asked: "When was he born?"

It was easier for him to ask this question. They had been together by the end of last february. It would be easy to calculate if it would be possible for him to be the father.

"October the third", she informed him.

He nodded and suddenly felt relieved. Between them being together for the last time and the boy's birth there were less than seven months. The baby wasn't his.

Kurt couldn't explain it but within secondes the feeling of relieve turned into another feeling: jealousy. He never thought about having kids since he had been a young man. He never really wanted kids - he just wasn't good with them. They weren't like real humans. They couldn't talk or walk at the beginning and he didn't know what to talk about with them. And as they got older they were just so unanderstandable and complecated... He also didn't like his own childhood as well - but this was another story.

For just a few seconds he thought there was the opportunity of being a father. Of having a baby - with Diane the woman he... loved. Somehow he felt sad now. Diane was looking at him again. As much as he tried not to look hurt - he couldn't overcome this feeling completely. He knew that Diane was able to see his pain.

"Kurt, he...", she started.

"Everything is alright", he told her, taking his hands to her shoulders, touching her gently.

He kissed her hair and rested his hat on her's.

He couldn't describe what he felt right now neither why. He just knew that he did.

Diane closed her eyes enjoying being near him for a little moment. Then she told him: "He was born to early. About ten weeks to early."

He looked at her in disbeliebe.

"Diane, does that meen that...?", he asked with more delight in his voice that planned.

This made Diane smile slightly. "Yes Kurt, he is your's."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So guys, what do you think? Did you expect the other man to be that cute? ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**FAMILY**

For a little while he didn't know what to say or do. He was still standing there, his hands on her shoulders and his eyes on the little sleeping boy.

"He is wonderful", he finally whispered.

"Yes, he really is."

Diane was tensed. She should have told him - she just should have done it! Why didn't she? It was like she had missed the perfect moment and then? Then she had missed the next-best moment and so on - and on.

"Diane...", he wanted to start but got interrupted by her: "I'm so sorry", she told him with a sob.

She put Joseph back into his little bed, then she turned around to face Kurt.

She swallowed. She wanted to say something, she opened her mouth - but no words were coming out of her mouth. She tried again as she took a deep breath - but it didn't work. She hoped for him to start but he just watched her. He looked so confused and full of expectations. And desperate. And hurt. Diane tried to say something. Nothing big, no excuses, just something - something that would make this look on his face disappear. Something that would undo the last months or at least something to take the pain away. Away from him and her. As she watched him, the expression on his face, his emotions - she felt her air cut off. She felt her throat tie up. And at once she started to hyperventilate.

"Diane, are you alright?", he asked although he was able to see that she wasn't. He took her into her arms, hugged her. "Diane, calm down", he told her, stroking her back. "Come on Di, everything is going to be alright. I'm sure... I'm sure that we... can fix this... somehow..."

"No", she said. "No, we can't!"

She finally was able to breathe again and started to cry now. She tried to be quiet in order to not wake Joseph up - but she terribly failed: She cryed loudly and the little boy started screaming - much, much louder.

"Oh no", she said and tried to calm down. She wanted to take the baby, but stopped as she felt Kurts hand on her shoulder.

"May I?"

"Yes... of course", she answered a bit unsure and wiped off her tears.

Kurt took the little boy in his arms and suddenly felt a very strange feeling.

"Hey little one", he told him and caressed his little face. He was just beautiful - maybe the most beautiful thing he had ever seen... no! not maybe - certainly! This little baby boy was fantastic. He was wonderful. It had been about twenty minutes since Kurt had learned about his existence. But he already had locked that little boy in his heart. It was still hard to believe - he had a wonderful son - he was a daddy.

Joseph calmed down very fast. He looked at Kurt without any fear or suspicion which made Diane smile. Usually Joseph didn't like meeting new people - he started to whine and cryed out loud - but he seemed to like Kurt already.

"It seems like the two of you are already good friends", she said with a light smile on her face.

"Yes, it seems like that", he agreed with a big grin without taking his eyes from his son. His son... it still sounded strange - but incredibly amazing at the same time.

"I can't belive it", he told her whispering.

"Yes, I can easily believe that", she replyed.

Joseph was holding one of Kurts fingers, smiling, babbling.

"He seems to be a lively little boy", Kurt determined.

"Yes. I often feel like recognizing you in him", Diane told the proud father who had to smile.

Kurt looked at her. "Diane, we have to talk about such a lot of things. I'm sure that it won't be easy - but right at this moment I just want to enjoy this moment. I want to enjoy my little son - our little son."

"That's alright."

They stood there, looking into each others eyes... as Will's voice broke the harmonious silence: "Diane? Sorry for interrupting you - but it's five minutes after 'you really have to go now' so..."

Diane had a look at her watch. "Oh no..."

"You have to go?", Kurt asked.

"Yes... I have to meet a possible client. He is in Chicago - but just today. I... I just don't know if I should go now..."

"It's alright", Kurt told her.

"Really?"

"Yes. He will still be there... this evening... or tomorrow", he tried not to put pressure on her - he wanted to... start this whole... father-son-mother-thing slowly.

"You know you... could stay", Diane told him. "Will will be with Joey. I'm sure he won't mind you being here with your son."

And so Diane left and Kurt stayed. He kept Joseph in his arms, talked to his, played with him while Will was preparing the baby food.

Kurt was able to feed his son for the first time. Later he sat down with him in the rocking chair in Joseph's room. He read a children's book to him. Will left them alone. He didn't want to disturb the two of them. They had to get to know each other - even though it was like Joey had already known Kurt for all his life.

"Look at this! There is an elephant", Kurt told his son, pointing on an animal in a book. Joseph laughed as answer and babbeled along. Kurt caressed his hair and kissed his head.

"You know what? I already love you", he told him and held him close to himself. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. If he could he would keep this moment still forever.

A soft know on the door frame. "Sorry for interrupting", Will said.

"It's okay", Kurt said as Joseph played with the book.

"You two enjoy your day?"

"Yes, we do", Kurt answered happyly.

"Kurt, I just got a call. Would it be possible if I'd leave?"

"Would Diane be fine with that?"

"Yes - why not? You are perfect with him, a real natural. She woulnd't mind", Will answered.

"Then it's okay I suppose", Kurt told him.

"Alright. See you", Will told Kurt. Then he gave Joseph a little kiss. "See you soon little man!" Then he left.

"So, now it's just father and son, huh?"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU?**

Sometimes it was possible that preparing a gig took much time. But sometimes they were able to finish it quickly. Today was such a day. It wasn't 5pm yet and the gig wouldn't start untill 9pm. Teddy decided to return home before they would start. He knew that Diane would be away on business. She had told him that Will would take Joseph to visit the park. So he was alone. As he came home there was this refreshing sound of silence. The guys in his band were really loud when they met. At home he mostly heard Joseph crying and Diane asking him about work, about an own apartment, ... He really loved his sister - but sometimes she was to much of a BIG sister.

Before he'd go back to work he wanted to take a nap. He thought about going back on the couch but...

He walked down the hall and into Diane's bedroom. She wasn't at home and when she'd return she wouldn't recognize it. Sleeping on the couch was okay - but that was it. It wasn't great. It wasn't comfortable. It wasn't cozy or cuddly. But these down comfortes and this new mattress...

He didn't think twice. He romoved his shoes and clothes. He just kept his boxers and his socks. Most people (women at all...) didn't like it when men slept with their socks on - but he was used to it and he really liked it - so he kept them on.

He set his alarm, snuggled under the blanket and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kurt woke up as he heard the door opening and closing. Diane had to be home. He still sat in the chair with Joseph in his arms. He had the boy wrapped in a blue blanket and helt safely.

"Looks like mommy is already home", he whispered to the boy tiredly.

He waited for Diane to come into the room - but she didn't. He heard her bedroom door. Was everything altight?

He stood up after waiting ten further minutes and put Joseph, still asleep, into bed. "I will check on your mom and be right back", he told his son. Then he walked to Diane's room. He waited a moment - maybe she just changed her clothes. Then he knocked softly. But there was no answer. He decided to enter the room after another soft knock.

"Diane?", he asked as he walked in. Then he was shocked by what he saw: A man just crawling out of Diane's bed in nothing more than his boxers... and his socks... white socks... with red points...

"Who the heck are you?", Kurt asked a bit louder than intended.

"What? That's what you are asking these days?"

"What are you talking about? We don't know each other? Who do you mean by 'you'?"

"You thieves", Ted explained.

"I'm not a thief", Kurt clarifyed.

"Then who are you?", Joseph wanted to know.

"That what I was just asking you!", Kurt told him.

"And know I'm the one asking."

"But I was first!"

"And I live here", Ted said.

"You... what?", Kurt was confused. Diane didn't mention more than one guy... As he had found out about Joseph just a few hours ago he won his hope back. He already had thought about a future with Diane and Joseph - now he figured out how foolish this idea was.

"I live here", Ted repeated.

"So you and Diane...?", Kurt wanted to know with a suspicious look on his face.

Teddy stated to laugh out loud. "Oh god! NO!", he said still laughing.

"What's funny about my question?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it just funny... maybe more disgusting", Ted said.

"Hey! Watch out what you are saying about the woman I l...", Kurt broke his sentence but Ted knew how he wanted to end.

"So, you and Diane?", Teddy wanted to know.

"No. Not anymore", Kurt admitted.

"So you used to have a relationship?"

"Indeed. And what about you then?"

"Oh, I am Teddy - Diane's little brother", Teddy said and reached out his right hand. Kurt took it.

"Kurt."

"Kurt?", Ted asked suprised. "So you are little Joseph's..."

"...father", Kurt finished.

Ted was shocked. On one hand he was shocked about meeting Kurt - here, at home. On the other hand he was shocked about how cool Kurt seemed to handle the whole situation.

"So... how about a pizza?", Teddy asked.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As Diane came home she found two man sitting on the couch, watching a football match and a third (little) one on the floor - sleeping on two of his teddy bears.

"Hello sis!", Teddy greeted her.

"Hey", was all she answered. She continued after a short pause: "So you two have already met?"

"Yes", answered Kurt.

"Already met - and already exchanged some very, very nice stories...", her brother teased her.

Diane rolled her eyes. She sat down on the couch between the two of them just as Ted looked on his watch.

"Oh sh... I have to go!", he informed the two others and rushed through the door.

Akward silence.

"A very... nice guy", Kurt uttered.

"Well... yes...", Diane answered unaware what to do or what to say.

They sat there, not saying a word to each other, staring on the TV untill Kurt turned it out.

"Diane, listen. I think we... need to talk. There are so many things. So many things I want to know. But... actually... truth be told: there is just one question. Why? Why didn't you tell me about you being pregnant?"

Diane sighed and lowered her head.

"It was... all so... distracting", she told him. "I didn't know what to do about... about the whole situation. I was... scared", she confessed.

He just nodded and listened to her very carefully.

"As I found out that I was pregnant... I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should... keep it. At first I didn't want to. But then... I just wasn't able to... to... you know...", she paused, looking at their son who was peacefully sleeping on the floor.

She covered her face with her hands.

"Diane, I will bring Joseph to bed. Then you can rest a moment before you continue."

* * *

"I know: I should have told you but all was so... complicated."

They had talked for another two hours. Diane had told him about the pregnancy, about her troubles and her fears. She had told him how scared she was that he didn't want to have this child - at all after she had rejected him back then.

He couldn't say that he understood her. He wasn't able to comprehend her decisions. But he wanted to try. Yes, he was angry, he indead was a lot - but there was no point in screaming or fighting. Diane had hard choices to make. Some decisions seemed to be wrong - but who was able to always choose the right thing?

The fact that he had missed the first months in his son's life hurt. It hurt a lot. But all the more important it was now to be a part of his life and spend as much time with him as possible - and Diane wanted him to spend time with his son.

Diane had a very sad look on her face. She stared on the ground. He didn't like to see her this way. No matter how hard he even tried: he couldn't stay angry at her - at all not after he had to see her in this condition - and after he had figured out that she had given him the greatest gift of his whole life!

He took her face softly into his hands and looked her into the eyes.

"Diane, we will work this out. I promise you that we will", he told her.

"You gave born a wonderful and healty boy and to know this makes me so, SO happy! Yes, I'm sad and... I'm also angry. I missed such a lot time. Important moments. Memorys. But now I am here. I am here with him - and with you. And I can't tell you how happy I am."

Diane tried to fight her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him - not again. He noticed her discomfiture and therefore he hugged her.

"Thank you", she told him. "Thank you for being so calm. For not hating me. For loving our little son."

"Thank you for letting me", he replyed.

"That's what I should have done from the very beginning", she told him.

"Diane, we can't turn the time back. There are a lot of things we have to regret... Maybe I should have called you or something... But you know what? Let's try to leave these things behind. Let's try to concentrate on the future. What do you say? Maybe we should... just start anew."

"That would be wonderful, Kurt!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hard decisions and a loving uncle  
**

It was early in the morning. Diane was standing in Joseph's door frame and watched him sleeping peacefully. She loved doing this and therefore she was standing there almost every morning (expect when he was already awake and crying...).

As she heard her son brabbling, she went to his bed.

"Good morning, little man", Diane told him as she run her fingers through his hair. In response the little boy laughed at her. Diane sighed. She loved being a mother. She loved it very much - although she had never thought about this being so wonderful.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Diane felt terribly sick. She couldn't believe it. She tried to calm down, to breath in a normal rythm, to concentrate and think straight. She tried it - but she failed. She couldn't even think straight. She felt sick. She felt dizzy. What should she do? How should she handle this situation? How should she cope with this piece of information? She leaned back in her chair. She brushed her hair out of her face, looked around in her office and back to the phone, where she just got to know, that her assumption was right - to 100%.

As she had tried the two test just a few days ago, she felt shocked. She didn't believe it! She wasn't able to. Even as she bought the tests secretly she didn't really belive that this would be possible. But it filled into everything - the sickness (at all in the morning), her tiredness, her breast pain, the absence of her period. The two test showed the same - but that wasn't enough for Diane. She needed to hear her gynecologist telling her about it. Then she would he sure - totally sure, to 100%. And now she was.

As she started to calm down a little bit, she felt like there were hundrets of voices in her head. Screaming to her, asking questions. What was she about to do next? She never thought about having kids. And now? She was in her late fourties and she was single. Who was the father? She was sure who it was, there was just one possibility: Kurt.

Kurt, who had told her that he wanted to be with her and whom she rejected. She hadn't heard of him since then. Should she call him? Should she tell him? Did he have to know? Did she have to tell him?

No. She shook her had. Kurt wasn't the first thing she had to think about now. She had to think about herself - herself and this... embryo. She didn't want to call it a child yet as she wasn't yet sure if she should... keep... IT...

She had always been a supporter on abortion. It was a right every woman should have and so did she. It wouldn't be a big deal. She would see a doctor and then...

But was this the right thing to do? Wasn't this her... child? A creature she had created? A small miracle within her?

Diane was sure: It was her last change. Her last change on a baby. She was getting... older...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

She had made her decision.

She sat in the medical practice and waited for the docotr's assistant to call her name. It was 2 pm. She had left court earlyer today for "personal reasons" as she had told Will, who took her case. She didn't know what he thought it was, maybe someting about her parents or her brother. She hoped that he wouldn't ask.

She looked around in the waiting room. There were five other women, all of them also waiting. Diane guessed that they all were young then her. Three of them had to be something from 19 to 23. The age of the other two women she guessed about 30 to 35. Diane herself was in her late fourties.

She heard two of the young women discussing: "You know, I want to have kids, someday... but not now." The other one nodded and then she continued: "And I'm so, so, so lucky my dad doesn't know I am here. He would kill me!"

Diane had to chuckle a little. She had to think about her own father. If judge Lockhart would know that his only daughter was visiting an practice for abortion... Her father had always been a liberal person, but the abortion of his first (and likely his only one) would drive him very mad. As it came to marriage and children he was very conservative. Diane sighed as she thought it. Her father would be very disappointed knowing about this all. He never claimed to be unhappy with Diane's or Teddy's way of life. But she knew that he loved children and would really love to have own grandchildren.

Diane stopped thinking about this as the other women went on: "Yes, I know what you mean! I don't wanna have a baby due to contraceptive-failure. I wanna decide when it happens."

"They can take like this, can't they?", one of the "older" women asked, as she sat down beside Diane. "Talk is cheap. That's it. They are still so young. But what about us? Three weeks ago Andy left me for another woman. He left me just four weeks after I was fired. Now I am single and out of work and pregnant. You can cope with two of these - but all three? No, that's too much. In particular as I never wanted to have kids. They bind you. They force you on things. I want to be indepentent. I have my work, which is my life. You could say that my work is my baby", she joked and laughed about her own words. Diane tried to be friendly, nodded slighly. "Y... yes", she said, hoping that the assistance would either call out her name or the name of the other woman. But the other one went on: "... It also forces you into a relationship and you know what? I never wanted to have one that is so close. You know what I mean, don't you? It's the same with you, isn't it? ... And I never liked children, I mean..."

Diane stopped listening to her. She asked herself if this unpleasant woman was right. Was Diane that kind of woman? Was her job her baby? Didn't she want to be so close to someone? The young woman were in a more enviable position: they had their whole life yet to life, such decisions to make like a hundrets of time, they had possibilities and opportunities. But what was about her? This baby was her last change. Her last change for having a baby. A little person that needed her more than anything else and which she would love like nothing else before.

"Miss Lockhart?", the assistent interrupted Diane's thoughts. She stood up and followed her. As she went down the hall she had like thousand thoughts in her head...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Eight hours later Diane was sitting in her office. It was 10 pm. She was reading files but just unable to concentrate. She took down her glasses and threw them on the desk. She was tired and stirred.

"Hey, are you alright?", Will asked knocking softly on the door as he stood in the door frame.

"Oh... it's you", Diane said out loud and seemed to be a bit confused. She recognized that he was thinking exactly the same, so she answered his question: "I'm alright."

"Okay", he said and nodded. He was about to leave, but then: "But you don't seem to be", he told her, as he walked into her office, closed the door behind him and took a seat at the opposite side of the table.

"Oh really? Don't I?", she asked sarky. She felt terrible and she was sure that she looked like that.

"Diane, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing", she tried to tell him, but he looked at her in disbelieve.

"It's... complicated", she tried to stopp him from talking to her. She wanted to leave him, to go home, just go away and leave her and her thought alone.

"I like things as they become complicated", he told her with a smile, trying to calm her down.

Diane responded his smile and nodded. She leaned back in her chair and looked out of the window.

"Will, what do you think about me? How do you see me?", she wanted to know.

"What?", he asked irritated.

"Do you think that I'm one of this women who has nothing else in her life then work? Who dosen't want anyone near herself? Do you think that one day I will end up totally alone? Without a family or with friends at least? Will it be me and four cats? Or will I become a nasty termagant? What do other people think about me? About my life, Will? Do you know? Because I don't."

"Diane, where is this coming from? You live a great life. You are an amazing woman, an amazing laywer and an amazing friend. You have a lot of people around that like you, really like you, Diane, that love you. And therefore you won't "end up" alone. There are people that are there for you. I am there for you, Diane. You are my best friend. And you are also an attractive woman that could easily get a lover ... or two", he told her and made her laugh.

"Diane, seriously: What is this all about? Why are you asking, even thinking about these questions?"

She looked him in the eyes and with a heavy heart she told him: "I had a doctor's appointment today. For an abortion."

Will sighed, took a deep breath before he told her: "I'm sorry about that Diane, I couldn't know."

"I know."

"Diane, it's okay. I respect you totally. And I also respect your decision. Abortion is something ... usual these days. It's... okay", he tried to convince her, but she knew that he was shocked.

"You know it's totally okay. You just don't wanna have kids and so..."

She interrupted him: "Will..."

He looked to her with questioningly eyes.

"Will, I didn't do it", she informed her.

He was confused but at the same time he felt like if a stone felt from his heart.

"I was there and I... I thought I wanted to do it but then... I just couldn't. This embryo... this child is mine. It's mine and I want to keep it. I want to have it!", she told him as a tear stated to run down her cheek.

"Diane, I'm so happy for you", he told her as he stood up and walked around the desk. He hugged her (still sitting in her chair) and told her proudly: "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Yes, you are going to be an uncle", she admitted as he still hugged her and seemed like he wouldn't stop.

"Will, it's okay. It's... it's enough..."

"No, no, it's not!", he told her. But he let go of her. He threw himself on her couch and said once again, but now very loud, with a very happy and energic voice: "I'm going to be an uncle!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So, another chapter. I hope you liked it. What do you want to read about next? More about Diane's pregnancy and her friendship with Will or more about Diane and Teddy or about Kurt and his son or about Kurt and Diane ... ?

Just tell me, I'm really happy about every review! :-) ... **[** maybe it will encourage me on updating this and other storys faster ;-) **]**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE LITTLE MAN**

Kurt McVeigh had never been keen on having an own family. Most of his relationships hadn't been firm. He liked datin young, blonde, republican girls - but he never thought about getting married with one of them. When he was thinking about being in love there was just one name coming to his mind: Diane Lockhart.

He hadn't met her for more than one year - but not she was back in his life. And she wasn't alone: She brought along a little man which was only just sitting on a swing, laughing, enjoying his day with his father. Diane had allowed Kurt to take the boy to the playground for a few hours. Kurt enjoyed every minute of it. He loved his son very much and loved to spent time with him.

"So, little man", he said, as he took the boy out of the swing. "Let's go back home before you mommy gets worried!"

He carried the boy back to his car. Joey was cuddling into his father's arms. Kurt had to smile. Being a father was something very new - and it was amazing! This little man didn't just need him, he also loved him. He wanted to spend time with him, wanted him to play with him, to read his bedtime story. Diane had told him that their son often reminded her of him. Kurt liked this idea. At the same time he saw a lot of Diane in their little boy - at all when he was tired or angry.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"We're back!", Kurt announced as he and Joseph returned home.

"Hey", Diane greeted them and took the sleeping boy out of Kurt's arms.

"Thanks a lot of spending the day with him. It was nice to have a day off", she told him with a little smile.

"Hey, you know I like spending time with my son."

"Your son... that sounds great", Diane told him.

"Yes, it does."

They shared a little moment, just looking into the eyes of the other, before Diane broke this... _special_ moment: "I think I have to bring him to bed."

Kurt nodded. He wanted to turn around, leaving.

"You could stay."

He looked at her, a bit confussed.

"I mean... we could... just talk a bit... maybe... coffee?"

With a small smile on his lips he nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Kurt told her about their day off. About playing on the playground and walking through the park. About Joey laughing and talking - and bucking and crying. Diane laughed about his words.

"It's amazing hearing you talking about our little boy", she told him.

"Oh, that's clear - as he is an amazing boy!"

Diane laughed. "Indeed."

"So...", he put down his empty cup. "I'll go now", he said as he stood up.

"When will you come again?", Diane asked a bit to enthusiastic. As she recognized that, she added: "... to visit Joey."

"Well... I'm on a case tomorrow and frieday as well... So... saturday", he answered before he gave her a small kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

Diane sighed. She didn't think that having him around would still create such feelings in her after all these months...

Her phone rang suddenly. Diane was happy that she was pulled out of this thoughts.

"Hello?", she answered.

"What? fr... friday? ... seriously? ... are you sure? ... no, no... of course! ... no, it would be fine! Good! ... yes... okay, see you. Bye!"

She sat on the couch, closed her eyes and shock her head. This was about to become a very interesting weekend...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So guys, another albeit small chapter. Did you like it? Write a review! (I really like reading your reviews 'cos so I know that there are some people seriously reading this story - not just one of my brothers to "keep me bussy" xD)

Thanks for reading :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you very much for all your nice comments! Especally the ones from a certain butterfly ;-)

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **FAMILY MEETING**

"Adjust your tie!"

"Calm down, sis - we're goingto be fine", Teddy said, laying on the couch as usual: totally dressed and having something to eat.

"Could you please not eat your chocolate pudding laying on _my_ couch?"

"Oh come on! _Your_ couch?"

"What's wong about me saying _my_ couch?"

"I think _ours_ would fit way better...", Teddy said widly smiling.

Diane laughed and told him: "Forget it!"

Ted left the couch and brought his dishes into the kitchen.

"So sis, did you already tell them?", he asked.

"About what?", she asked having no idea at all.

"About Kurt", Ted explained.

"About Kurt? What's about him?"

"Seriously? The father of your son is visiting you - like every day. As they never got to knew them before... I think they'd be interested!", her brother told Diane.

"I don't think they have to know. It's definitely none of their business!", Diane blocked his question. With a critical look she told him that this conservation was over - without using any words.

"Oh, how I love this look on your face...", Ted was murmuring to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!", Ted said with a mischeivous grin which made Diane roll her eyes.

There was a knock on the door. Diane sighed. Teddy was smiling at her: "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Several months earlier:

"So sis? You have to tell me something?", Ted asked as he entered Diane's office. She had called him earlier. As he wasn't available, she left a message on his mailbox: told him, he should meet her in her office so they could have lunch. She also told him that there were important news which she would like to share with him.

"Well, I have some big news but I think we can talk about this during lunch!"

Teddy helped her with his coat and joked: "Big news? Like what? Are you pregnant? Or going to marry?"

Diane froze. She looked at him in shock. He recognized her reaction and got confused. Then hit hit him like a bolt from the sky. He felt unplesant as he recognized that he had just droped a brick. His sister looked kind of... worried... and scared.

"God Diane, how could I have known that it's... exactly this! Your are... you are pregnant?!"

"Yes", Diane sighed. She didn't seem to be very happy about this fact.

Teddy hugged her. "Come on sis, this is great!", he told her.

"You think so?"

"Yes! It's amazing! Soon there will be a little baby. A little baby with an amazing uncle!", he joked and made her laugh.

"Let's go and have some lunch", he told her. "We can make plans for the bedroom... and maybe think about names!"

"Ted, we should not rush! I'm in the first trimester and not the youngest anymore. There are a lot of riscs. We shouldn't plan anything till we are on the safe side!", she told her brother.

"Well... then let us talk about how this little worm was made!", Teddy suggested.

"Definitely no!"

"Oh come on! I can't wait to hear all the details..."

"No", Diane told him once again as she left her office.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Three months later:

"Diane, you wanted to tell us something, didn't you?", Teddy asked his sister teasingly.

Diane gave him an angry look. The evening hadn't went well so far. She had prepared herself for this evening over the last weeks - but as the end of this evening was already close, she still felt nervous. She couldn't remember the last time she had be so nervous! She felt like a teenager again. This was ridiculous! She was a woman in her late fourtys - and extremly nervous like she had to confess her sins.

"So Diane, what is it?"

"Well, mum, dad, it's...", Diane stammered.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

And now she was sitting there again, on one table with Teddy, her father and her mother in the same restaurant. It even was the same table. Joey was at home with Will as his babysitter. He had spend half an hour with his grandparents due to the fact that Will was late. He would spend some more time with them, as they would stay for the weekend.

"Little Joseph had grown so fast!", Mrs. Lockhart said.

"Yes, he really did", Diane confirmed proudly.

They were talking about a lot of things: work, their relatives, their home, their last holidays - but at all about little Joseph. His grandparents didn't get to see him very often, as they didn't come to Chicago very often.

"It's so said, that we see him so seldom!"

"Yes, but every week we get a new picture - and Alyson then shows it to all our friends", the former judge told his children. They all laughed. Diane hadn't expect this evening to become so enjoyable and at all so peaceful!

As Alyson and Joseph were talking about their last holiday (a trip to Kanada) Diane suddenly noticed a familiar face entering the restaurant. She was more interested in the new visitor and his escort than she liked to be - and definitely more than she would ever admit. It was Kurt and with him there was a young blonde girl. Diane guessed that she was about 27 years old. She felt this bitter taste of jealousy, which wasn't a well-known feeling for her. Diane observed them, watched them closly, as they were waiting to be guided to their table. So this was the reason why he wasn't able to spend the day with his son? This was "some work" he had to do?

Diane shock her head. Here thoughts were silly. Kurt hadn't promised her anything. They had a child, not a relationship. He didn't have to spend every single day with her and her son - he was allowed to have his own, personal life.

...

...

...

... but she still felt jealous...

Teddy noticed his sisters absence. He followed her eyes and immediately knew at whom she was looking. He tried to concentrate on their conversation again. He nudged Diane carefully - but she didn't recognize him. Gradually even her parents noticed her absence. They turned around.

"Someone you to know?", their father asked.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Kurt had got to known Julie four months earlier at a protast demonstration. She was a young journalist, smart, charming and sexy. She was a loyal republican and shared many of his point of views.

They had started dating several days before Diane had steped back into his life. He liked the young girl very much and had already been on a few dates with her but after he had slept with Diane and at all after he had found out about Joseph he wasn't sure about this relationship anymore. But as he had heard Diane telling her brother about a guy called "Thomas" which she was apparently meeting, he decided to call Julie again.

As they entered the restaurant Julie whispered some dirty words into his ear. Kurt grinned widely. This was going to be a great night for him...

As they waited to get their table he was looking around. And then he actually saw a well-known face: Diane.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As Kurt was looking at her Diane just nodded in his direction with a little smile. The smile was faked - but as a laywer you could say that she was quite good at this. Joseph waved his right hand in Kurt's direction and greeted him with a loud: "Hi!"

As Julie recognized that there were some "friends" of Kurt, she pushed him in their direction.

Although he didn't like Julie pushing him, he had no other choice. He walked over to their table and greeted them: "Diane, Ted, hello."

"Kurt, hello", Diane said, inspecting his escort from close up.

Kurt stood there, felt kind of ashamed in this whole situation and for a short moment no one said a single world. Julie looked at Kurt angryly because he didn't introduce her to his "friends".

"Don't you want to introduce us?", judge Lockhart asked his children.

"Well... sure...", Diane answered feeling very unpleasant.

"So, mother, father, this is Kurt McVeigh. Kurt, there are Ted's and my parents."

"Hello. Nice to meet you", Kurt said, shaking hands.

"So, do you want to introduce your _girl_ friend to us?", Diane asked Kurt with raised eyebrows.

"Oh... well... this is Julie. Julie these are Diane and Ted... and their parents", he said feeling very uncomfortable which was noticable for all.

Teddy took his glas of wine and drank he whole glass at once. He had hoped to spend a normal evening with his family. But as usual the time he spent with them was nothing like usual...

To break an awkward silence, judge Lockhart asked: "So, from where do you know each other?"

Kurt and Diane looked at each other in a kind of panic. Kurt was sure that her parents didn't know about him being Joey father yet - probably they would have reacted in a different way meeting him then - at all with a young girl by his side.

"Well sir... we...", Kurt stuttered.

"It's...", Diane tried to explain but didn't find a way.

Teddy, being totally stressed by this whole "egg dance", explained the whole thing: "Kurt is Diane's ex and litte Joey's dad."

All were shocked.

"You have a kid?", Julie asked.

"That's the father of my only grandchild? And this is his... little girlfriend?", judge Lockhart asked becoming more and more angry.

Diane sighed. She had hoped to spend a quiet weekend - but now she could definitely forget about that.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So? What do you think?

For you information: Thomas of course isn't more to Diane than a good friend - that's just what Kurt is thinking...


	9. Chapter 9

A friendly _HELLO_ to Butterflyhigh, Ramona125, Thevintageredhead, 971855843, NarcissaMinerva, DynamoxLockhart and the nice guests that wrote such lovely reviews :-)

This chapter is going to start where the last one ended:

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **NOT A GOOD START**

None of them said a single word. It hadn't been loud in the restaurant before - but now it was totaly quiet on their table so that the room seemed to be terribly loud at once. Diane still looked at Kurt and the young girl next to him. She keept asking herself if they were already sleeping with each other - and why it did even matter to her. She didn't like the idea but it was quite clear to her: she still had feelings for him - more than she wished to have and more than she had believed to have just half an hour before. This _Julie_ was a very beautiful young girl. She was blonde and young - Diane knew that she was totally his type. Julie at the same time was examining Diane percisely. It was making Diane angry. She wondered what this young girl was thinking to her. She tried to stop thinking about this young woman and her thoughts - but she coudln't resist.

Diane's mother looked totally shocked. Her father seemed to be _very_ angry. He looked at Kurt in a _very_ unfriendly way. Her brother was the only one at the table how wasn't dealing with the tension that had built up. He hadn't been able to resist telling them, now he feeled relieved and relaxed. He was sitting on his chair lazyly, drinking.

Kurt couldn't decide how to feel: He hadn't met Diane's parents yet - and this definitely was _not_ a good start. He was Joey's father and he wanted to get well with the family. But this wasn't all he was worried about. He kind of felt guilty for talking to Diane having his... welll... girlfriend next to him.

Kurt pulled himself together. He cleared his throat then said: "Well it was nice to meet you - but I think we should go now." He did so without looking in anyone's eyes. Instead he was starring at the ground.

No one else said a single word. Kurt turned around and walked into the opposite direction. He took Julie's arm so that the would follow him.

"We should go", he told her.

"To our table?"

"No. Home."

As the two had gone it was judge Lockhart who was breaking the awkward silence: " _This_ was the father of your son?"

"Yes, it was", Diane answered in a very calm tone, anger in her voice.

"He is..."

"Stop it!", she told her father who looked at her totally shocked. Never had she objected to her father before - in nearly fifty years.

"Trouble's brewing!", Teddy said speaking with a slur.

The rest of the dinner was a total disaster. They barely spoke with each other, finished soon and went their separate ways: Their parents took a cap to the hotel, Teddy went to a pub in order to meet some friends and Diane decided to walk back home.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"Why did we have to go?", Julie asked sitting in Kurt's car next to him. He was driving to her flat.

"I had no more hunger", Kurt told her. He stared on the streets, so many things on his mind. He thought about Diane and the look in her eyes. Somehow she seemed to be... hurt. Did he hurt her? Wasn't she also dating? So why wasn't he allowed to do? Were there any reasons for feeling guilty? She was also dating. She was clearly keeping him at bay, avoiding him close to her. He had asked her for dinner last week - she had told him that she didn't think that it was a good idea. And on top of all: She had been the one excluding him, not telling him about little Joseph, not giving him any chance to be a part of his life till HE found out by himself about the little boy! ... and despite all these facts he was still thinking about the expression in her face...

* * *

Diane came home and found Will on the couch. She thanked him, told him that she was very tired. He left. She was alone. She went to bed. As she was laying there, in the darkness, listening to the sound of silence, she couldn't clear her mind. There were so many thought on her mind. Nevertheless they were all about the same: Kurt. She wondered what he was doing right now. Where he was. If he was alone. If he was happy. He seemed to be. He really seemed to be happy with this young girl. She had watched them before he had recognized her. He seemed to be happy with her. He really did.

She layed there till she finally started to cry.

* * *

Kurt was to tired to drive to his farm - so he decided to stay at Julie's although he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. As they entered the appartment they both were in the same page. They would skip the dinner - and already went to the bedroom. They were kissing passionatly and undressed fast. They were laying on the bed, holding each other, kissing, touching. Usually by now he would be very aroused - but today: nothing.

"Are you alright?", she asked him but he immediately moved away from her, sitting on the edge on the bed.

"Sorry", he whispered.

"Kurt? Are you alright? What's wrong?", Julie wanted to know.

"It's... I just can't... I just can't stop thinking about her..." He was sure that Julie would be hurt by his words - but he couldn't hold them back. He was standing up, getting dressed and then left with another "Sorry."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Diane had managed to calm down but was sure that she wasn't able to sleep now. She got up again, put on a robe over her underwear and went to the kitchen. She took a bottle of wine which she had - she remembered - bought for cases like this. Not exactly like this. But for cases that felt like this. She took a glass and poured herfelt a glass of wine. She drank it - completely - before she took another one and walked over to the couch. The sighed. It hadn't been a good day so far.

As there was a knock on the door she was sure it had to be Teddy. He often forgot his keys. Thinking about a drunk Teddy talking about the events of the evening depressed her. Was it possible that this night would turn even worse?

She opened the door and freezed.

"K... Kurt... what are you doing her?", she wanted to know.

"Diane, I had to see you. I really had to. I hope I didn't woke you. I couldn't wait untill tomorrow morning", he said.

He didn't give her any time to answer. He pushed her softly away, stepped inside and kissed her passionatly. He closed the door behind her, pressing her to the near wall. As she felt the cold wall behind her the kiss turned even more passionate.

"Diane, I'm sorry", he told her between kisses.

"You are here now. You don't have to be", she answered kissing him again and again, their tongues playing with each other.

"I need you - I need you so badly", he told her touching her tigh.

"Let's go to the bedroom", she suggested and they did - without breaking the kiss.

Although the whole situation was full of passion, they took their time, removing each others cloths by and by - enjoying every single second.

As they made love to each other there was nothing such as jealousy or anger left. It was like nothing was between them, nothing could break them apart. No worries, no lies - nothing was standing between them. They were just enjoying each other, proving their feelings, proving their _love_.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one :-)


	10. Chapter 10

**IN THE MORNING**

"Good morning", he whispered after she had opend her eyes. She rolled over in order to see him. They were both laying on their side, looking at each other, having some open space between them.

"Good morning", she repeated offering him a smile. He did in return.

"I really enjoyed last night", he told her with a quiet voice. He didn't want to wake up little Joseph. ... And also he didn'T want to be noticed by Ted.

"It was beautiful", she told him taking her left hand to his cheek.

They just stayed like this, looking at each other, enjoying the moment, enjoying each others presence.

"Why did we split up?", she finally asked.

"I asked you to go away with me and you said no. And this was it."

"Yes..."

"Hey! We are alright now, aren'T we?", he asked.

"Yes. I think we are", she answered.

"Then why don'T we fill this space between us?", he suggested, moving closer to her, kissing her softly.

"I've missed this", she told him truthfully.

"I think we have to make up leeway", he told her teasingly.

He layed on top of her and started kissing her more intensivly.

As they started making out they were interrupted by a loud cry.

"... and welcome back to reality", Diane told him and made him laugh.

"I'll get him", he told her, kissing her again. Then he left the bed and took on his pants and his shirt and left the room then.

Diane looked after him. She thought about last night and this morning - she felt _happy_. It was great having him near her. Just yesterday evening she had felt jealous and - she had to admit - old as she had seen him with this Julie girl... But now it was like everything was okay. An unusual feeling for her - at all over the past months.

She stood up, got dressed in a bathrobe and went to the bathroom. As she came back she found two certain men in her bed. Kurt was again laying on his side and in the middle there was little Joseph with his plush lion.

"Hey, wanna join us?", Kurt asked her. She loved how happy he was when he was with his son.

"Sure", she answered and sat on her side of the bed. She watched Kurt and Joseph playing, cuddling and talking. She really enjoyed seeing the two of them together.

"Do you have to work today?", Kurt asked her as Joseph was hugging him happily and laughing as he did.

"No. It's saturday."

"I know. But you used to work on saturdays most of the time."

"I don't anymore."

"Since when?"

"Since there is a little man that wants to spend time with his mom", she told him. He noiced that this statement brought a smile to her face. She really seemed to enjoy being a mom.

"Where is Justice?", Kurt asked wondering why he hadn'T seen the dog yet walking around the appartment.

"Oh, since my brother occopies the couch that where Justice want's to sleep as well", Diane told him.

"Jealousy or friendship?"

"I think both. They have a lot in common, you know?", she said and they both had to laugh.

They focused back on their son who was playing between them. "He is amazing", Kurt told her.

"I know. He really takes after his father", Diane said. As an answer Kurt blew her a kiss. Joseph took this as a reason for giving both his parents a kiss. The young man made them smile.

"I really could get used to such mornings", Diane said.

"Me too."

"Then maybe we should do this more often", Diane suggested.

"Laying in bed in the morning or the whole thing?", Kurt asked.

Diane raised one eyebrow then she told him: "All of this."

Kurt nodded. "Yes indeed."

She was taking her hand to his arm, caressing him softly.

Suddenly Kurt took little Joseph in his hands, holding him over himself, playing "plane" with him. The young boy laughed loudly.

"You know what buddy? Your parents are back together and who taked the credit?"

Diane snuggled to Kurt and Joseph, as if he had understood his father's words, laughed once more.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Although Laura said this is much to cheesy, I hope you like it.

What do you want to happen next? I will try to follow the Good Wife canon now. Let's see how Joseph will fit in the context... and also Ted :-P

Soon I will def. write a chapter about Diane taking Joey with her to work. Let's see if David Lee will enjoy this... ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**A LITTLE CO-WORKER**

The "bing" of the elevator notified the arrival. Diane steped out with little Joseph in a baby safe. She was greeted nicely by some secretaries and lawyers. Most of them (at all the women) greeted little Joey as well telling his mom how cute he was. Diane just smiled and nodded. She didn't want this to become a big thing. The boy was nearly three months old now - and Diane wanted to go back to work.

Since two weeks Joey was sleeping till the morning hours at a strectch - so Diane herself was able to get more sleep.

"Diane!", Will shouted out her name over the hallway. He followed her into her office and took Joey out of the baby safe.

"Hello little man", he said as he held him. "Are you visiting uncle Willy?"

"Uncle Willy?", Diane asked suspiciously.

"Yes, for my little nephew it's uncle Willy but for his mommy it's Will", he said in a high pitched voice.

"You sound strange... Tell me about our recent cases!"

"What? Why should I?", Will asked her in a normal tone.

"Because I want to work on one of them?"

"What? No! You should spend time with this little man here!", Will told her.

"Forget it! I have been home for nearly three months now - enough is enough!"

"Come on Diane, this little guy wants to spend time with mommy", Will said - in his high voice again.

"He can spend time with his mommy as his mommy is in office", Diane told him. Then she continued: "I need to spend more time with normal people."

"Well... Where will this little man then be?", Will asked.

"Great that you ask! There is a playpen in my car. Someone should get it and bring it into my office. Maybe a nice uncle?", Diane said with a wide grin on her face.

"All right. I'll get it", Will said, handing the baby to Diane. Then he left.

"Isn't he lovely your uncle? You already have him twisted around your finger. Don't you have?"

* * *

They were sitting in the conferance room, discussing the strategy. The baby-phone interrupted them.

"Diane, can you turn this thing out?", David Lee asked annoyed.

"This thing? I suppose you don't mean the baby-phone, don't you?"

"No. I don't", he answered.

They were eyeing each other angryly. That was easy - because the sat on opposite sides.

"I'll get him", Will said and got up. He came back five minutes later with Joey.

"We have a new diaper and are ready to join the conferance!", Will told them, sitting back down next to David Lee with Joey in his arms.

"Does this have to be?"

"Yes, David, it has to be", Diane told him with a sharp voice.

"Well...", David murmured and tried to continue.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **DID YOU HEAR THIS?**

Kurt was laying on the floor in Diane's living room. He had never thought to find himself laying on a floor keeping his cloths on...

Joseph was sitting next to him, playing with colorful blocks. He was handing one to Kurt. "What's that? Hm? What's that, Joey? Is it a block? Is it red?", Kurt asked him as he took the block. Joey laughed. He crawled to his dad, hugged him, giving him a kiss.

"Papa", the little man said. His word was fallowed by a loud laugh.

"Did you just say papa?", Kurt asked him, taking him in his arms, hugging him.

"You just said papa!"

Kurt never thought that one word could make him _that_ happy. He didn't even know if Joey knew the meaning of what he had just said. But he had said it - he really had. Having this kid was making him happier than he had ever thought.

"Hey you two!", Diane greeted them as she came into the living room. She had been under the shower.

"Hello", Kurt said. Diane leaned downwards kissing him softly.

"Hello my little boy", she said greeting Joey. She kneeled down next to him, caressed his hair.

"Do you say hello to mommy with a kiss?", she asked him. Indeed: He gave her a little kiss.

"You know what he just said? He said papa", Kurt told her proudly.

"You did?", Diane asked her son proudly.

"Papa", the little boy repeated.

"Did you hear this?", Kurt asked happily.

Diane smiled seeing the two of them. It wasn't Joey's first word - but it was a really special moment for Kurt. Diane watched them. She enjoyed this whole... _family_ thing. It still sounded strange to her. She wasn't used to this - but she wanted to become.

"I like you being _that_ happy", Diane told him.

"I like being _this_ happy", Kurt told her.

He sat up next to Diane, kissing her. They stopped kissing each other as Joey started laughing out loud.

"You like this, don't you?", Kurt asked their son, taking him, hugging him.

"Wanna join us?", he asked Diane who did this immediately.

* * *

After he had brought Joey to bed Kurt kissed Diane who was sitting on the couch.

"Without your brother it's quiet here", Kurt told her.

"I know - but he will be back on monday", she said.

"I should go", Kurt told her.

"Why? It's 60 km to your farm. Are you sure you want to drive home?"

"I really should go. I have an important meeting tomorrow morning. And I don't have clothes to change here", she told her.

"Maybe we should change that", Diane said kissing him again.

"You want me to bring some clothes?"

"Yes."

"That a good idea!", he told her.

"It's... it's quite a long way to drive every day, isn't it?", Diane asked him.

"Well... yes it is. But the two of you are totally worth it!"

"That's cute", she said kissing him once again.

"You know, the two of you could also spend some time on the farm with me. Joey loves being there."

"Joey laughs being everywhere where he can sleep, get something to eat, new diapers and hugs", Diane told him.

"That's true. But I have a feeling that he already loves spending time outside the town."

Diane laughed. "Sure you have."

"So how about spending the next weekend with me there?"

"It would be lovely - but my parents want to come to visit us again. The last time... well... it ended with meeting you, figuring out about you being Joey's dad, sreaming at me about being unresponsible followed by a lot of silence and then they had to leave earlier because of aunt Judy's heart, which was - as I guess - perfectly fine. It was just my dad being angry and offended because I didn't tell him that Joey spends time with his dad. So... let's see how next weekend will work", she told him.

"Do you know that you are absolutly adorable when you are becoming nervous?", he asked her.

"I'm not nervous! I'm just... well... I'm tensed. They didn't know about us yet."

"Will you tell them?"

"Sure. I'm a grown up woman - nearly fifty. And... I really enjoy our... relatonship. So why shouldn't I?"

"You know what? I like you saying _our relationship_. This feels good."

"It does. And it at all feels very natural."

They kissed once again before he stood up.

"I really have to go now", he said.

"Drive carefully", Diane told him as she joined him to the front door.

"See you tomorrow", he said. They shared another kiss and then he left.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So: one chapter in two parts. Let's see what will happen next. I'm a bit scared that this story could become boring... so I will bring some _action_ in it...


	12. Chapter 12

**WHAT ABOUT THE FUTUR?**

Diane and Kurt were laying in bed, sweating, breathing heavily.

"WOW. This. Was. Good.", Diane gasped.

"Yes. Indeed. It was", Kurt agreed to her. He rolled over to her, kissing her again.

"Gosh. You are amazing", he told her and continued kissing her. Diane laughed out loud as he sucked her earlobe.

"This is wonderful. Why did we even break up?", he asked her.

Diane sighed. "Well... you wanted us to go away and I felt like I had to stay."

"But now we are back."

"Yes. We are", she said with a smile.

"Are you nervous? About the weekend?", she asked him.

"Well... The prospect of seeing your father again... I won't lie now and tell you that I'm looking forward for it. But... we will work this out. And on the other hand I'm glad to see my brother again", he told her.

"What's he like?"

"Who? Billy? He is great. Just one year younger than me. We grew up together. He had always been my best friend. It's sad that we don't see each other very often since he moved to New York. He's a teacher - as our father is. He teaches maths, german and latin. He really is a talent for languages. I never was... He used to do my homework. That was great..."

Diane laughed and listened to him carefully. They seldom talked about their families - except for the family they had together: Joey... and Teddy.

"I loved growing up with my brother. It was great. I always had my mate around. Someone I could always trust and play with. Who supported me and knew all about me."

"That sounds great."

"It was great. I'm happy that I wasn't an only child."

"Well... our little Joseph is an only child", Diane said. Kurt tried to interpret the sound of her voice but failed. She said it with the most neutral tone.

"Do you think that he would do better by growing up with a little sister or brother?", Diane asked him.

"Well... I don't know..."

 **Silence.**

"... maybe..."

 **More Silence.**

"Kurt..." Diane turned to face him. "... should we try to get another child?", she asked him.

"Are we still able?"

"Yes. I mean... I guess it won't be that much longer..."

"Would you like another baby?", Kurt asked her.

Diane sighed. She really loved Joseph. She loved their little baby boy. She loved being a mother. But the pregnancy had been hard. There also was her law firm. And... she was getting older - as Kurt was as well. A baby entailed a lot of responsibility and was very nerve-wracking. Most of the time being a parent was great - but at some times... Diane was getting... desperate... It could be very hard...

 **Silence.**

Did she want to have another baby? Did she really want?

"Diane?"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So guys: what do you think? Does she want to have another baby - or will this cause some trouble between them?


	13. Chapter 13

**ADDITION TO THE FAMILY?**

"Diane? Are you okay?"

"...Well... it's..."

"Hey, if you don't wanna have a second child, then you can say it out loud. I'm alright... I'm alright with it", Kurt said but Diane knew he was lying. He wanted a second baby - badly.

"Kurt, do you really think that this would be a good idea?", she asked.

"Yes. I do", he answered shortly.

Diane thought about it. On one hand there was a lot of stress and work. On the other hand there was her, Joey and Kurt - and maybe another baby. She loved her son. She loved being mother. Wouldn't it be great for Joseph to grow up with a little brother or sister? And would't it be great for her and for Kurt to have another addition to the family?

"...Well Kurt... I don't know if it will work... but if you want to... then we could try...", she told him. She still sounded very confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes", she answered in a confident way.

"That's amazing!", Kurt told her. He took her into her arms and kissed her passionatly.

With a mischeivous smile Kurt looked at her. "As we are allready laying here in bed totally naked..."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **FAMILY WEEKEND**

Kurt was sitting on the porch with his brother Billy and his nephew Jordy. The two brother both played on their guitars, a beer next to both of them. Jordy was chatting on his mobile phone.

"Why can't I get a beer, too?", the teen asked.

This father rolled his eyes. "Well 'cos you are 16", he answered.

"Yes. I am already 16. There are a lot of countries were I'd be allowed to drink beer."

"But you are not here."

"Oh come on! Don't you always say that a lot of these laws are totally outdated because of these conservatives that were left behind...?"

"Jordy, I said NO."

"Dad, come on!"

"NO."

The teen stood up and walked into the house.

"This age is terrible", Billy sighed.

"Though time?", his brother asked.

"Oh, just wait untill you boy's that age..."

"That will take quite a long time..."

"Time will past fast - believe me! Enjoy it as he's still that young. It's amazing", Billy advised.

Kurt nodded. "I'm trying my best to be with him as often as I can."

"Do you see him often?"

"Well... every third day or so? In good weeks almost every day."

"And in bad ones?"

"Well... bad weeks might be the those when I see him once or less", Kurt told his brother.

"How is his mom with having you around?"

"Diane's great. Didn't I tell you that we are back together?"

Billy looked at his brother in shock. "No you didn't!"

"Well, then I do now."

Billy had to pat his brother's shoulder. "Well done, man! I can't wait to meet your girl."

"You'll like her very much. She's a Democrate..."

"Excelent! Finally someone with a good political attitude in the family..."

Kurt laughed. "Mom and Dad won't be amused..."

"They will be so disappointed, Chrysogonus... Well, maybe this will become an interesting weekend..."

"Chrys-what?", Kurt asked.

Billy sighed in disbelieve. "...Golden boy..."

"Oh... no I get it... Let's go back to music and beer..."

"Simon and Garfunkel?"

They went on playing guitar.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Kurt looked up as he saw a car getting closer. It was Diane's.

"Hey", she greeted him as she got out.

Kurt stepped to the car and took Joseph out. "Hello little man", he said. Joey beamed with happiness. "Oh, looks like someone's happy", Kurt remarked.

"He loves seeing his dad", Diane told him with a smile that Kurt returned as they entered the house.

"At least one of us seems to look forward to this weekend", Kurt said and Diane sighed.

"Let's see how this whole family-weekend-thing will work...", Diane told him.

"Diane, this is my brother Billy. Billy this is Diane."

They said hello and shook hands.

Diane had been looking forward to meet Kurt's brother. She knew less about him - but she knew that he was very important for Kurt. Kurt loved his brother very much - and Billy seemed to be a nice guy - with a good political point of few...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

On Sunday afternoon the whole family-weekend-thing had nearly come to an end. It hadn't been that bad at all... No to big fights, no hugh discussions... So far, so good.

Kurt's parents seemed to like Diane - although she was a liberal. Kurt also started to get along with Mrs. Lockhart. By judge Lockhart on the other hand Kurt was totally ignored.

As Kurt's parents had already been gone as well as Ted and Billy and Jordy, Diane said goodbye to her mom in the hall. Kurt was standing in the kitchen watching Joseph playing with Justice.

"Mr. McVeigh."

"Mr. Lockhart. Have a good travel home", Kurt said.

"So Mr. McVeigh, do you really think that you and my daughter will stay together for longer than a few months this time? Or are you again just wasting my daughter's time?"

"Well Mr. Lockhart, I think this will work out this time. I really love your daughter. We are having a little son - and try to get another one. And your daughter, Sir, loved me, too."

"You think so?"

"Yes, Sir, I do. She told me so."

Judge Lockhart laughed. "Don't be stupid boy. Don't be that naive. My daughter can't differ love from duteousness since you found out about my grandson."

"I don't think so."

"Really? What do you then think why she didn't tell you about your son for such a long time? You had a son and didn't know - for nearly a half year - or was it even longer? She was pregnant with your child. She gave birth to your son. She brought up your only child - and didn't tell you. Does that sound like love to you? You found out about your son - and that's the only reason why she is back with you. It's not about big feelings. The only thing my daughter feels is guilt. Doesn't sound like the best reason for a love relationship to me. What about you? If you really love my daughter then let her go. Tell her that you can forgive her and then let her go. Let her live her own life. Start dating these college girls again. I'm sure she let's you still meet your son. Do what's best for you - and at all for Diane and Joseph. Shall the boy really grow up with his parents not loving each other but being a couple because of his existance?"

Kurt nodded in disbelief. He didn't know what to say besides: "Good bye, Mr. Lockhart."

"Goodbye", judge Lockhart returned as he left the kitchen.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Later that night Diane was laying in Kurt's arms. Diane had been driving home hours before - but she had called Kurt in the middle of the night telling her that she missed him and needed him. He had arrived soon, willing to do everything that she wanted him to do...

"Are you happy?", he asked her.

"Well... yes...", she answered a bit hesitantly.

She smiled at him - but he wasn't sure if he should believe her.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

No answer.

"Kurt?"

He sighed. He stood up. Got dressed.

"I should go now", he told her.

She was totally perplex.

"Are you serious?"

"Diane, do you really think that this will work? I love you Diane - but I don't know if you do love me. I don't even know if you are happy."

She didn't know what to say. She was taken by suprise and overpowered.

He left and she wasn't willing to follow him. What was wrong with him? She was enjoying the time with him. She was in love with him. She even was willing to get a second baby with him and he still had doubts about her and her feelings? He really had?

She was tired of all this drama.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

...but I love the drama ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

**DEBRIEFING SESSION**

A soft knock on her office door. She turned around in shock. She had been in thoughts...

"Kurt?"

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Yes. Of course. Why are you here?"

"To bring you these...", he said and helt up a bouquet of pink flowers.

"...and to say sorry", he continued.

She stood up, walked over to him, took the flowers and smelled on them.

"They are wonderful", she told him and added: "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Kurt, what was this whole thing about last sunday to monday night? What was this about?"

"...Well... I'm a bit ashamed to say... but..."

"Kurt, you can tell me everything", she said taking one hand to his cheek.

"... I... was afraid. Diane... why didn't you tell me about Joseph for such a long time? And how does that fit together with our relationship? And with our additional family plans?"

"Kurt... We already had this topic... You know that I am sorry... I made a hugh mistake... And you know that I regret it very very much! But it had nothing to do with my feelings for you. I'm in love with you. More: I love you. I am happy with you. The pregnancy was hard. And I thought... I thought that I'd never want to go through this again... But now... With you... I'm willing to try this again. Because I'm in love. With you."

Kurt sighed in relief. How could he doubt in her?

"I'm sorry, Diane", he told her again.

"Shhhh...", she said and kissed him with a lot of love.

"I'm very happy", she told him.

"I'm happy, too", he said with a wide smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**ON DIFFERENT SIDES**

Diane had been nervous since she had found out about. He hadn't told her as he was asked. He wanted to say no - but she told him that he hadn't to. She had told him to do whatever felt right for him - but she hadn't assumed him to do as said. She had expect him say no and that wouldn have been it. And that would have been good. But he didn't He thanked her - and said yes. And so it came to this absurd situation: He was in witness stand and she was asking questions - trying to find a mistake in his chain of arguments. She didn'T feel well. To win this case she had to savage his expert opinion on the balistics. This didn't seem to end with an happy end as in fairy tales...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

She had been right - or she assumed so as they were walking out of the courtroom seperatly. She decided to follow him. Maybe they could overtalk the situation and clear the whole thing before it was turning into a big thing.

"Kurt? Could you wait for a moment?"

Kurt stopped. He was standing still untill she reached him.

"Kurt, can we talk about this?"

"About what? Your try to expose me?"

"Oh come on... This was... it was... business!"

"That's what you call this?

"Yes."

"Really? Seriously?"

"Yes! Kurt, what can we do about that?"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were at Diane's place. Joey was spending the day with uncle Ted. They were in the park - or at a ice-cream-parlor - or somewhere else. In any case: They wouldn't be back for another hour or two.

They could have talked over the whole situation they were in. They could have screamed at each other. Maybe he could have reproached her. Maybe they could have decided to taken a break. But they hadn't. Instead they decided to solve their problems in another way...

They were laying on wet sheets. They were sweating a lot. They were breathless.

"That was good", Diane told him. "You were good", she added.

He was laying on his back next to her with a wide grin. "You also weren't that bad..."

"If that is how fights end... maybe we should argue more often...", Diane joked.

"I'm not sure if this will happen all of the time."

"As we were in court I hadn't assumped this", she told him.

"Well... I was pretty angry. But now I'm not anymore. And besides: We're still trying for a baby", he told her.

"Yes. But Kurt: We shouldn't... tie us down to this. Just because it worked very well at the first time it doesn't mean that... it will work this time", she told him. She didn't want to see him disappointed.

"Diane, we have been trying for three months now. That isn't a lot of time. Maybe we will get pregnant - maybe we won't. Even this wouldn't change anything about our love! I love you. I love having a family with you - if it consists of three or four of us."

He rolled over and covered her mouth with his softly. "I love you very much", he told her between kisses.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So guys: next will be Joey's first birthday. Then I will try to follow a similar canon as in the show. Let's see how it will develop.

Feel free to leave a review :-)


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay, so I gonna mix this up a bit now: Actually it should be about August 2014 where the show was in it's earlie episodes of season 4. But I'd like to put in some events of 05x04 in here. I hope that it won'T confuse you too much :-P_

 _I also decided to add Maia as I really like her as a new character 3_

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **A DAY OFF**

They had looked forward for this day all week long. Although they both loved spending time with little Joseph they liked having a whole day for just the two of them.

It was a Saturday. A few minutes after noon Diane's goddaughter Maia arrived at Diane's place. Maia was a law student and would babysitt ittle Joseph for the day.

Diane hadn't seen her goddaughter for a while so she welcomed her with a warm smile and a hug.

"Maia, it's great to see you!"

"Same to you, Diane. I can't wait to see how Joey grew up in the last ten months!", Maia said. She seemed to be very happy on meeting Diane and Joey again.

"Oh, he did fine! You will be supriesed how he grew up. Come on, let's go into the living room", Diane told her. Then she called for Kurt: "Kurt, could you and Joseph come and say hello to Maia?"

"I'm curious about meeting your Kurt, as you told me quite a lot about him on phone", Maia said with a smile as they sat down on the couch.

Kurt and Joseph entered the room - Joseph walking infront of his father. The boy seemed to be a bit unsteady on his feet - but also very proud about walking the whole way alone without holding his daddy's hands.

"Hello young man!", Maia greeted Joseph.

"Haaallloooo", the little man babbled back.

Diane and Kurt had to laugh as Joseph ran to Maia. He couldn't remember her for sure - but he was just fine with people who he met at home.

"So, you have to be Maia. Nice to meet you", Kurt said and reached out his hand. Maia took his hand, shoock it and greeted back in a friendly way.

"A vivid young boy", Maia observed.

"Oh yes. You wouldn't believe me how vivid he can be sometimes when I'd tell you", Diane told her. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Did you hear this Joey? Looks like the two of us are going to have a lovely time!", Maia told the young man.

"You will do fine. I wrote you a note that is laying in the kitchen if you wonder about anything or unsure.", Diane told her.

"Good. So you two can set up! I really hope you enjoy your day off."

"Oh believe me, we will", Kurt told her.

Diane laughed out loud: "Kurt wants to take me to a shooting range."

"Wow. That sounds... welll..."

"...interessting?", Kurt finished Maia's sentence. She looked at her a bit confused but felt alright as he gave her a small wink.

"Let's see...", was all Diane said.

Kurt took his jacket and helped her into her coat.

"We will be back at 10 pm. If you need anything, you can simply call us", Diane told her goddaughter.

"Or better call Ted or Will. Then we are able to spend a at least 10 hours with just each other", Kurt joked. Diane nudged him slightly with her ellbow.

"... or you better call us... but just in emergency!", Kurt complemented.

"Okay, let's go before you can confuse Maia even more", Diane said to Kurt.

"Okay, so goodbye Maia. It was nice to meet you and goodbye little man. Come here and give your old man a kiss!"

Joey walked into Kurt's arms and gave him a big kiss. "Bye-bye, daddy", he said.

"And now say goodbye to your mum", Kurt told him son and lifted him to Diane. "Bye-bye, mommy!"

"Bye my little boy", Diane said and gave her son another kiss.

"Bye Maia and thanks again!"

"You're welcome! Enjoy your day. The two of us will be fine!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Diane started to enjoy being at the shooting range. There had been years in which she had hated guns and never wanted to touch one - but now that she was with Kurt she started to understand why some people (and at all Kurt) liked guns. Shooting could be fun. And she was getting better and better as also Kurt recognized.

"You're getting better and better."

"I'm getting out my aggressions."

"It's a turn-on...", he told her, his left eyebrow lifted. She liked him saying such... She put the gun away, went over to his and kissed him.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

They were at a restaurant having a late lunch. They were suprised to hear a unfamiliar voice greeting Diane. It were her two old friends Fran and Lyle. A couple she had known since their studying days. They were pleased about beeting her and so she was. Just Kurt felt a bit unfamiliar. He hadn't got to known some of Diane's friends yet - exept for those she was working with.

Kurt was very supriesed as he was introduced by her as her "fiance". He tried not to let anyone notice his suprise - but Diane couldn't miss the confused look on his face. She tried to pay no attention on it and concentrated on her old friends.

Fran and Lyle could be very nice - but had a very bogged down opinion about politics and people being involved or being in favor of it. To say it in a more percise way: they were loyal Democrats - and couldn't deal with Republicans. So they were shocked to find their old friend Diane with one.

A "lucky gentleman" Lyle had called him as they had met - and as he hadn't talked to him about political subjects - legal guns at all - yet. As he mentioned that it was gunpowder they were smelling, the two of them thought he was joking. They were laughing at it at first untill Diane told them: "We were shooting."

"Guns? Really?" This quote and the disbelief and faked smiles on their faces and the astonishment and disgust and disbelief on their faces made Kurt knowing that they wouldn't be on good terms with each other. And as Diane had left the table he felt very uncomfortable.

"Are you a hunter?"

"Oh, McVeigh. Like-like uh, the other..."

And the talk about guns being the most terrible thing on earth. "But did you see those kids' bodies?" and "What I don't understand is how your guns could matter more that that."

He tried to reply, to counter, to defense himself (for what?) but at that moment Diane came back to their table. She was asking the two of them to join them. Kurt had to smirk even about the idea and even more on their reaction. It was clear to see that they didn't feel fine with him around. They didn't like him. He was sure that they would talk to Diane about him soon - telling her that he was the wrong guy. He asked himself how they would react if they'd hear about the two of them having a child together.

As they had left Diane looked at him in a worried way.

"Stimulation conversation?", she asked him.

"Your friends have some strong opinions", he told her.

"So does my fiance", she gave him back and made him smile a little.

"You knew that about me."

"I did", she replyed with a smile and gave in to another quick kiss. "... and I wouldn't like to change just a little bit on it."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

They drove back to town. He had told her that he'd like to take a walk in the park and maybe walk through the nice streets of Chicago.

As they walked down a street on their way to her favouit Italian cafe Kurt stopped at once. She had been walking further steps untill she had noticed his absence. She turned around and walked back to the man who was looking closly at her.

"Everything alright?", she asked him.

"Sure. I just thought we could walk cross the street. Maybe find some nice store at the other side of the street. She immediately knew that he was talking about the small jewelry store.

"Are you sure?", she asked him wondering what he wanted in detail.

"Why not? It's just a steet we have to cross. And the pedestrian lights are green", he gave back as an answer.

"And where exactly are we going?", she asked him innocently as they were crossing the street.

"Oh, I think you exactly know about that!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"Kurt, are you sure? It's wonderful - but so expansive", Diane said as she was examining the ring she wore.

"Just the ring my fiance deserves", he told her.

"Well... Is our engagement yet official?", she asked him.

"Yes. Why not? You asked me a few weeks ago why we didn't marry. I told you we should wait but still didn't say no and today you introduced me as your fiance."

"Oh Kurt... I'm sorry about that... I was just... I don't know why I said this..."

"No, no. Don't excuse yourself. I was supriesed hearing you calling me like this - but I liked it very much."

"Really? You know what? I also like saying it very much as well", she told him. As an answer he kissed her cheek softly.

"You can tell me if you don't like the ring or even the idea...", he told her.

"Kurt, no. Stop it. You don't have to feel unsure about this now. I was the one asking you. And the fact that you took me to this place now... it's so so cute and adorable. I really am lucky having you, Kurt. I really love you."

"That's great 'cos I love you too", he said with a smile.

"But about this ring, Kurt: It's too expansive", she told him in a worried way.

"No. It isn't. I can afford it. And it also seemed to be the perfect ring in both our opinions as we saw it. It's perfect. And it has to be."

"Well... thank you", she said and kissed him once more.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As they came home at 9.30 pm both of them were still smiling.

"Seems like you enjoyed your day", Maia told them. The student was sitting on the couch with some books she had to read for the next exams.

"It was a wonderful day", Diane told her.

"Diane... is it what I think it is? ... around your finger?", Maia asked. She stood up and went to her godmother.

"It is", Diane announced very happy.

"Congrats guys!" Maia hugged both of them.

"Thanks a lot", Kurt told her.

"Maybe we should open a bottle of wine or something and should toasted", Maia recommended.

"Great idea!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As Maia had been gone later and the two of them were sitting in the bed ready to sleep Diane was still admiring her ring.

"I still can't believe that it's official now. I have to tell Ted, Thomas and Will tomorrow", she said.

"Good idea. At least your brother and those two friends of yours like me", Kurt said.

"Oh come on! Is it about Fran and Lyle? Just forget about them..."

"Are you sure that you can ignore the fact that your friends don't like me?", he asked her.

"My friends? I haven't seen them since forever and something. Those friends who are really my recent friends like you", she told him and touched his chest softly.

"Good", he replied shortly.

"I love it that you are sometimes so terribly offhand with everybody", she told him with a wicked grin on her face.

"Yes", was all he gave as an "answer" before he started kissing her.

"This day was perfect", she told him.

"Maybe we could find a perfect way to let it end..."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Kurt left earlie in the morning. They had been awaked by a crying Joseph. Kurt had told Diane to stay in bed and looked after his son.

After Joey had calmed down, was washed, was wrapped anew and had eaten he had helped Kurt with the breakfast and was allowed to wake his mother up.

"Mommy! Get up! Br'fast re'dy", he told her as he walked into the room.

After the breakfast Kurt had left in order to work on a case for a few hours. Before he went away he had told Diane: "Maybe next sunday I should take little Joseph to chruch."

"To church? Why?"

"Why not?", was Kurt's reply.

"Do you sometimes go to the church on Sundays?", she asked him in suprise.

"Well, yes. Sometimes", he told her.

"I didn't knew yet."

"Now you do. I wanted to ask you about a baptism for quite a long time now... but never found the right moment", he told her.

"Are you serious?", she asked him laughing. Was he joking? She didn't even knew he was a religious guy at all...

"Yes."

"And... which church would you like to take him to? I mean... which... kind of religion are we talking about?"

"I'm a Catholic", he told her.

Diane seemed to be a bit shocked. "You are a Catholic?"

"Yes."

"And you want our son to join this... thing?"

"Yes. Although I wouldn't call it _a thing_ exactly..."

"You are a Catholic?", she asked him again.

He had to laugh. "Yes. I am. Is it so hard to believe?"

"Well... having to visit church every sunday, going to confession, no woman in executive positions, thinking the saviour is in bread, ... no premarital sex, no gays, sins that lead you to hell, praying to dead people just because they are sainted, laud an old man in Rome..."

"Oh come on! Wait a moment! We aren't just that cliches. Not every Catholic fits into these scheme - the less don't. Being a religious person isn't just about following rules irrelevant if they are legit and rational or not. It's about believing in god and in the historical event of Jesus Christ. And that's not a bad thing. Joey will learn a lot about other people and his environment..."

"... and Adam and Eve?"

"Oh come on, Diane!"

"Sorry, I was just joking. If you'd like to take his there - then feel free to do. And about the baptis-thing... we will talk about it when you are back on saturday. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks you."

She gave him a quick kiss in respont.

"I can't believe that I won't see you for a bit more than five days", she told him.

"Come on, we did this a million times before."

"Yes... but not recently..."

"I will miss you, too. But will see each other again at the weekend. There are a lot of things at work that have be done untill then."

"You are right. but I still don't like it..."

Another kiss this time initiated by him. And this time with much more passion.

"I love you", he told her.

"I love you, too."

"I love you toooo Daddy", Joey told him as he was walking to his parents on the front door. His "wet" pronounciation made his parents laugh. The little boy hugged his daddy again.

"Say goodbye to your daddy", Diane told him to.

"Bye Daddy!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Diane had spent her afternoon by reading documents for a new case. If she knew one thing for sure about this one then it was the fact that her client was guilty. It would be tough to make a jury think that he wasn't...

As there was a knock on the front door she was wondering who it could be. Teddy wouldn't be in town untill tomorrow night. And she hadn't heard of anyone else to come by.

She opend the door in astonishment. She hadn't expect to see Fran and Lylethat soon again. She invited them into her apartment. Already wondering about their reaction on Joseph.

"Just come in. But there is someone I should introduce to you", she told them.

"Oh, we hoped that Mr. McVeigh wouldn't be here to tell the truth...", Fran said.

Diane laughed. "It's not him... or let's say it's not exactly this Mr. McVeigh", she joked. Although Joseph was called Lockhart he still was "the small Mr. McVeigh" as he was called by his grandma on his father's side.

"Well, Fran, Lyle, that's my son Joseph. Joseph, come and say hello to Fran and Lyle!"

Fran and Lyle were shocked. They had expected a lot - but finding Diane with a baby boy hadn't been on their list... They looked around the living room - it had changed a lot. There were some toys and a blanket on the floor (Joey sitting on it and playing with his toys). Althoug it was cleaned up it wasn't as accurate as it had been as they had been there for the last time.

The young boy stood up and walked over to them. "Hello", he said in a shy way and tried to hide behind his mother.

"Well... ehm... hello", was all Lyle managed to say.

"Would you like to sit down?", Diane asked them and pointed towards the couch. Fran and Diane were sitting down, Lyle remind where he was still looking confused. Joseph was going back to his toys. He was still inspecting the two strangers percisely.

"So. Here you are in my apartment for the first time in five years, and my guess is that you have something to get off your chest."

"Are we that obvious?", Lyle asked.

"Indeed. What is it?", Diane asked them.

It was Fran who went on: "How well do you know Kurt?"

Diane was starting laughing a bit and Lyle asked in total wonderment: "What?"

"He disagrees with you about the right to bear arms. Look, he disagrees with me about that, too. I disagree with him. It's not a stumbling block."

"But his views, Diane. _All_ his views. He supporst Sarah Palin.", Fran tried but Diane cut her off: "I know. I can't believe it. I fell in love with a Palin supporter."

"That's not funny, Diane!", Lyle told her as she started laughing.

As they tried to convince her more about Kurt's wrong point of few Diane had to ask: "Okay. What is this? An intervention?"

Fran refused but told her: "Issues matter." And then continued to list up all the typicall contentious issues between Democrats and Republicans.

Diane had enogh as she interrupted her by asking: "So you are saying I shouldn't be happy?"

"No! What we are saying is: Do you really know this guy? Do you know his religion, his politics?", Lyle interfered.

Diane smirked. She hadn't know about his religion for quite a long time... but now she finally did. And she was alright with him. She even was alright with his politics. She didn't agree with him - but she was alright with him. His opinion was his opinion and she loved that he was taking a stand for the issues that he believed in.

She coudln't bear this any longer. She told them: "Thanks for stopping by. But I actuelly do have to go to work." It wasn't exactly a lie. She had some work still left. But she already had decided to go for a walk with Joey as these two had left.

"No. Diane please", Fran tried and Lyle went on: "Just sit and talk."

"Fran, Lyle, if I fell into a life of addiction, then please, PLEASE do intervene. But don't for this. Not for love."

Fran tried to convince her by telling her about the advice Diane had given her after she had started dating Lyle: "Make sure your love can survive outside the bubble." She wanted to give this advice back to Diane. But all she could give as an answer was a short laugh. She felt happy with Kurt. Was this so hard to see for her old friends?

"I really think we should end up here", Diane told them. She wanted to stand up but Fran didn'T let her.

"Diane, you didn't even tell us about you son. About you illegitimate child.", she went on.

"Illegitimate? Oh come on! It sounds more like wrongful by you!"

"No, Diane. I didn't meant it like that... It's just... Why do you think you didn't tell us?"

"Becuase we haven't seen each other for five years?"

"Are you sure? Are you sure it wasn't because you felt unsure? He is Kurt's... or isn't he?", Fran asked terrified.

"Of course he is.", Diane answered getting more and more angry. She didn't like where this conversation was leading to. And at all she didn't like the fact that they were having it infront of her son who was looking at them closely and lisening to them. Of course he wasn't able to understand what their whole conversation was about - but he heard the sound of their voices, the anger in it, the scorn. And as he heard them talking about a son / a child he noticed they were talking about them. Diane was sure that he had - as he had turned his head at an angle - as he always did when he noticed something special.

"Diane, you can tell us the truth. You say it. Just tell us if you felt ashamed for it. It's okay. But you have to know: We are here for you. Bringing up a bastard isn't that bad at all in these days. You don't have to stay with his father because of this. It's okay", Lyle told her.

Diane was shocked. For a short moment she was speechless. She didn't knew what to say or what to do. But then she found back to her countenance. She stood up, a faked smile on her lips.

"Fran, Lyle, it was nice to meet you again. But you should be leaving now."

"Diane, I think you still didn't understand us..."

She interrupted Lyle. In a more sensitive voice she said: "Oh no. I do unterstand you. But I don't give a damn. You come into my home tell me that you dislike my decisions and that I fell in love with a terrible guy and now you are offend my son? How dare you talking about him in this way! I have no reasons to be ashamed about my son or anything else."

"Diane...", Fran tried but Diane (somewhere between deep anger and deep sadness) didn't give her a chance to say just one more word.

"I want you to leave my home right now!"

* * *

As Fran and Lyle had gone, Diane walked back to her son.

"Mommy alri't?"

"Yes my boy. Your mommy is alrght. Some people are just... terribly rude..."

"I love you, mommy", Joey told her and reached out his hands for her to lift her up.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Diane had told Kurt about what happend earlier as she called him that evening. She was so angry... and she needed to talk with someone. She didn't intend on causing anger for him - but of cause he lost his temper as she told him.

"Please honey, calm down", she told him and he tried - but failed terribly.

"How dare of them! Are these two crazy? Nobody talks like that about my son!"

"Darling, please: Calm down!"

"I... I'm trying. It's just..."

"What is it?"

"I... At first I was... having the same thought. You know... not about our son being a bastard which I never saw as a bad thing... but with you... not telling...", he had to admit although he didn't like to.

There was a moment of silence. Kurt regretted his words. Those were just... it had been an idea to him... but as soon as he got close to her again, saw her with Joey, saw her being a great mother, he had known that it wasn't like this.

"What do you mean?"

"Please, Diane, I'm sorry. Forget it, okay?", he asked her.

"No. I want to know what it is that makes people that I feel ashamed about my wonderful son!"

"Diane..."

"No! Tell me!"

"Well... you know... we have a lot of mutual acquaintances. And none of them knew about him..."

" _A lot of mutual acquaintances_? Serious? Kurt, these are people I work with. I like to isolate my privat life and my job", she told him.

No reply. She sighed.

"Okay... well... I'm a woman in my late - very late - 40s and I got a child. It was totally unexpacted - for everyone and even for me. I wanted to get an abortion - I even was at the clinic... But I couldn't do it. And then... I felt uncertain. I was alone. And old. And getting a baby. It didn't fit to me or to the image other people had from me. So I didn't tell all of them - I told just the ones I had to tell - or those who got to meet Joseph. The others... Gosh! I am a terrible mom..."

Again: silence which remained. Untill Kurt said: "No. You are not. You are a wonderful, a great mom. Joey can be happy and he is! That's the most important thing."

From the tone of his voice she could tell that something wasn't wrong.

"Kurt? What is it? What's wrong?" As she asked him she noticed it: She had never told him about the appointment at the abortion clinic.

"You... you wanted to..."

"Kurt..."

"You were in favour of an abortion? Seriously? You... you wanted to kill our baby?"

He was getting in rage as he shouted at her: "You wanted to kill our baby without even telling me?"

"Kurt I...", she tried to explain - but got no chance. He was to angry. And even if he wouldn't be - he would **never** be able to understand.

He still screamed at her through the phone: "And in the last months you didn't think you should tell me?"

She tried and tried to make him stop, to explain herself, but he wouldn't let her. She had never seen (or heard...) him angry - not like that.

"What would have been if you hadn't changed your mind? Would you have been coming to see me again despite the whole fact? Would you have been spending the night with me without thinking about our baby boy killed by you? Would you have been sorry? At least a bit? Or would you have been that cold and just would have had sex with me? Without feeling anything? No regret? Nothing? Would you have been that... slippery as an eel? Diane it's... it's like I don't even know you at all..."

So... these were the issues? The issues Fran and Lyle had been talking about? The issues that did _indeed_ matter?

Diane felt terrible - and she felt terribly sick. Hearing Kurt screaming at her, hearing him being that angry, hearing him saying such words... And the worst thing: She felt the same about it. She always had been a supporter on women's right for abortion. But as she thought about Joseph, her wonderful son, her little boy that she loved so much, so much more than anything else, so much more than even life itself, she felt terrible. If she had... Then he'd be...

Diane burst into tears. Although she didn't want to wake up Joseph, she was crying out loud.

Kurt stopped. He was quiet. He felt terrible as well. He felt guilty.

"Diane, I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"Do... do not... say this,... Kurt", she told him between tears.

"Diane, I... I totally forgot myself...", he tried to calm her down but she just started to cry even louder.

"Diane please... please stop crying and please, PLEASE forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

HE had never seen (or heard...) her crying. It almost broke his heart.

"Diane..."

"No Kurt. Don't say anything..."

"But Diane..."

"Bye. Good bye Kurt", was all she said before she hang up.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 _The longest chapter so far with over 4,8 T words._

 _Some quotes I took from episode 05x04._

 _What do you think? Share your thoughts as you leave a comment._


	17. Chapter 17

**A NEW BEGINNING?**

She hadn't find no sleep that night. She was just laying there - awake - crying from time to time. She wondered what he was doing by now and how he was feeling. Was he regretting their fight? Was he still angry? Or in the other side: Would he ever be able to forgive her? Would he ever be able to love her the way he used to do? And: Would she be able to get over him screaming on her in this way? The accusations he had made against her - she still felt hurt - _so hurt_.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

He hadn't find no sleep that night. He was just laying there - akwake - being angry, but this time on himself. "You damn idiot! What if you destroied everything?", he asked himself aloud. He felt hurt and disappointed that she wanted to get an abortion - but screaming at her? Claiming that she was about to kill their baby boy? He went to far - much to far. He wished he could take it back - every single word of it.

He decided to stand up again. He went into the kitchen in order to get some Scotch. He turned on some music. A sad smirk ran across his face as he heard the first words of Simon and Garkunkel's _America:_

 _"Let us be lovers, we'll marry our fortunes together..."_

He sat down with his new bottle of Scotch. He was just in his underwear. He was tired but couldn't find no sleep. He drank the fist glass, a second, a third and it didn't take much time until the bottle was empty. Kurt was drunk. He was feeling so uncertain as he had never done before in his whole life. More than fifty years - and he had never felt like this. It just hurted - and not even the alcohol would stop it. As he had drunk he had tried to call her - but never reached her. Just her mailbox. And each time he left a message. As he was totally drunk now he left the last:

"Diane, g't 'our phone! We need t' talk! We do! C'm' on, luv! I'm soo sooo'ry. I luv' 'ou! Pl'se. Pl'se c'm' b'ck to me!"

He hang up. Looking at his phone as if he was waiting for her to call him back.

And then something happend that he never had thought to happen again: He started to cry - cry because of the mistakes he had made. Because of their uncertain future. And because of his broken heart.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

She couldn't remember when she had been at office that late for the last time. To be more percise: She was too late. She had missed a conferance meeting and a hearing.

"Diane, where the heck have you been?", Will asked angry. He tryed to sound as nice as possible as she had Joey with her - but wasn't able.

"Will, I am so, so, so sorry!"

"Tell this to Mrs. Powell. Because of you not appearing at the hearing today her husband's case had been adjourned - for three more months Diane! What was wrong with you? The man has a wife and four little children that depend on his and he has to spend at least three more months, twelve more weeks at prison. Can you even imagine how angry they are now?"

"Will, please...", she said as she sat down. Joey had sat himself on her office couch with a children's book and his plush Lion "Simon".

Diane took her hands infront of her face feeling how this all was getting to much for her to take. What was wrong with her? Couldn't she even get a grip on herself infront of her work colleague and her little son?

"D... Diane are you alright?", Will asked. He sounded very worried. His anger was totally gone.

"It's... it's nothing...", Diane told him fighting back her tears.

"No mommy. Don't cry a'ain", Joseph told her and walked to his mother fast. He hugged her and also looked very worried.

"Diane? What's... what's doing on?", Will asked. He took Joseph who looked at his mother in a mixture of worries and fears. His mother didn't seem to notice him. She was just sitting there, hiding her face with her hands.

Will hailed Lisa by gesticulate her to come in.

He handed her the young man.

"Lisa, could you... spend a short moment with our little friend here?", he asked her.

Joseph looked at him not seeming to be amussed. He didn't understand what was going on.

"Of course Mr. Gardner", Lisa answered. Then she told Joey: "Let's see what I have in my desk for you, hm?" And Joey had totally fogotten about his mother and just wondered where he and Lisa were going.

"God bless that they concentrat on one certain thing for more then five seconds at this age", Will joked. As Diane didn't react he went over to her again. He stood behind her and hugged her. She gave into his hug.

"Everything is alright, Diane. It's okay to be tired as a full time mom and laywer sometimes. But why didn't you call me or Kurt?"

Diane sobbed a bit.

"What is it? Is it about Kurt?"

Diane freeed herself of his hug as she was getting back to her usual poker-face. Then she tried to tell him: "Everything is alright! I'm okay. I just have to look for a solution for the mess with Mr. Powell!"

"Diane, you..."

"No Will. I really have to make some calls now. Thanks for helping me. But now there is some demage that has to be limited!"

"Well... okay. But we will talk later, okay?"

As Will had left the office Diane was sitting there and wondered about her behaviour. This wasn't her usual way to react. Not even on things like this. What was happening with her? ...

She took the phone and dailed a certain number.

"Hello? Thomas, I really need your help. It's _very_ important!"

Thirtyfive minutes later she had been able to convince judge Thomas Harding to help her and already got a call back from him. Judge Miller - an old pal of Harding - agreed to set an additional hearing - tomorrow 8 am. Actually he wanted to spend the morning playing golf - with judge Harding.

Diane thanked her good friend ver much. They agreed to have dinner by the end of the week together. Harding suggested that he would cook for them and Joey at her place and she agreed. Thomas was one of her oldest friends - and the only one from her days at university she still was seeing regularly (these days - after she hadn't seen her for years before...).

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As it was saturday night judge Thomas Harding had arrived to visit Diane and Joseph. For the little man he brought along a gift: A brand new toy fire-fighting vehicle. Joey was thrilled. He thanked his "uncle Tommy" a lot. The young man was the only one being allowed to call Thomas "Tommy". Diane had no idea from where it came - but she had to laugh everytime she heard her son saying it.

"And to your mommy I have these flowers", he told Joseph and showed them to her.

"Would you like to give them to her?"

"Yes!", she boy screamed happyly.

"Thanks a lot, Thomas. There was no need for bringing flowers", she told him.

"Oh yes, there indeed was: Look around at your apartment! There are to less green things!"

"Well maybe you are right about that. Thanks a lot."

"Hey little man, I have one present left", he said and handed Joseph a treat for Justice. The little boy immediately ran for the dog to give it to him. He loved feeding Justice - at all as he usually licked Joseph's face after he had eaten whatever he got.

"He loves his _uncle Tommy_ very much as he always brings gifts with him", Diane said.

"Oh come on! As if Gardner would never bring some presents for him!"

"Well, you're right about that."

"I knew!" Both of them had to laugh.

"So, how about your fiance?", Thomas asked after the dinner as they were still sitting on the balcony drinking a glas of wine.

"What?"

"Last week you wrote me a text message telling me about an engagement ring - and now that I'm here I don't see one on your finger. So I have to ask: What went wrong?"

Diane sighed and then started telling him about the whole situation.

"Oh Diane, I'm so sorry about that!", judge Harding told her. He was taking his arm around her and hugged her carefully.

"... but now I know why Lyle and Fran tried to call me...", he said.

"They did?"

"Yes. But I didn't call them back yet."

"They will be thrilled to hear about our separation", Diane said scornful.

"Seperation? Have you really split or did you just have a big fight and didn't reconciliate with each other?"

"Well... I don't know. He tried to call me often - but I didn't answer. He left messages on my mailbox sunday night. But I... I didn't find the strengh to call him back...", Diane had to admit.

"Gosh... I destroyed everything..."

"No Diane. You didn't. Or maybe not yet", he told her.

"Do you know what the worst thing is about this?"

"What?"

"That he is right on the one hand - but on the other hand... didn't he overact?", she asked him.

"Well... You told me that he had always been against abortion in total. So can you really hold something against him? I think he did of course overact... But... in the heat of the moment a lot of people said terrible things that they didn't meant as they said. Do you remember as you told me that you'd hate me? And still we are sitting here together today..."

Diane felt more embarresed as Thomas mentioned this fight.

"... Diane, we are good with each other now although this wasn't the worst thing said back then. ...I'm sure you remember..."

"Oh yes, I do."

"You should talk with your cowboy. You really should", he advised her.

"... Maybe you are right. Thanks a lot, Thomas", she said and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. As she had noticed what she had just done she looked at him in a embarresed way and stammered: "I... I am sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, Diane. Whatever I had felt for you once... Nothing ever happend - and it won't ever. I'm okay with this. This was the kind of kiss you are just giving a good friend that just gave you a brilliant advise!", Thomas joked. He made Diane laugh with him.

"Thank you", she told him again.

He gave her a wink and told her: "You are welcome."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

An hour later - it was already 10pm - they were still sitting there and chatted.

"I don't know... I just feel... kind of weak and tired and sick within the last days", Diane told him. She put her glas down.

"It's hard to concentrate and then this permanent sickness. I felt terrible this morning. I feel like having some strange mood swings...", she joked.

Thomas looked at her in disbelief. Then he reached out his right hand and took away her glas of wine.

"What's wrong?", Diane asked him being confused.

"Well Diane... I'm not exactly an expert... But for me you sound a bit... pregnant..."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 _I really enjoy writing this story! xoxo_

 _so guys: what do you think? Did you expect it to end like this? Did you like judge Harding? And what do you think will their next meeting be like?_

 _Feel free to leave a review! xoxo_


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks a lot for all the lovely reviews! In return that's what you get: 3 chapters in 1 :-) I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **BAD TIMING**

Diane started laughing out loud. Thomas looked at her in disbelief. He was confused by her reaction. Was she alright?

As she didn't stop the laughter, he finally asked her: "Diane? Are you alright?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't I be?", she asked in return - still laughing.

"D... Diane... please... plase stop. You... frighten me...", Thomas told her helplessly.

"Stop? Why should I? Tell me Thomas: Why should I? Isn't this the worst timing ever? Me and my boyfriend trying to get a baby, then we... split or do not split... then I'm drinking much of wine... and then got told by you that I might be pregnent? Isn't this something to laugh about?" and in a bad mood, forcefully and kind of desperate she added: "Isn't this _funny_ at all?"

"Diane please... just calm down... this will all... work out well... just... well... give it time?" Thomas didn't sound like having any clue. He knew he did.

Diane looked at him being totally quiet for a moment - then she started... well... she was going somewhere between laughing and crying.

"Okay, so you may be a bit drunk?", Thomas asked - more himself then Diane. He stood up.

"Come on! Give me your hand! Time for bed. Maybe you will calm down there..."

"Thomas, I'm neither drunk nor a child. I can decide and walk and stand up on myself. But for now... maybe I don't wanna do none of it?!"

"Diane... I don't think that you are sober. If not for the wine - then because of that piece of information... Let's go in!"

Unwillingly she stood up and let herself be guided by him who helt her hand. They went into her bedroom.

"I think you might... be allowed to skip teeth brushing today...", he told her as she lay down on the bed.

"Won't you remove some of your clothes?"

She did as asked - and got totally undressed up to her underwear. Then she rested on the covers.

"Good night, Diane", he told her and promised: "Tomorrow this whole mess will... it will get better!"

He was about to go as he heard her: "Don't! Don't leave me please!"

He turned around and looked at her. "Pardon?"

"Come on. Stay the night", she told him and gestured him to come and lay down next to her.

He sighed. Did she have to make it that difficult for him?

He went over to her, remove his shoes and his jackt and his shirt and moved next to her.

"Thank you, Thomas", Diane told him, as she snuggled to him.

"Well... you are welcome", he told her in total discomfort.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

The next morning she was waken by a knock on the front door. She stood up and took her bathrobe on. Thomas was still sleeping. She gave him a small kiss on the forehead. He really was a freat friend to her!

As she opend the door she had factored a lot of possibilities - but she hadn't foreseen this.

"Kurt...?", she said in disbelief. She felt uncomforable at once. She was feeling sick and was scantily clad.

"Diane... I... I had to come by", he told her. "I tried to call you so many times but couldn't reach you... And I... I really think that we have to talk!"

"Well... yes... sure we have", she answered. She was very confused. Still hadn't invited him to come inside. Therefore he asked: "Can I... can I come inside?"

"Sure!", she said sounding totaly supriesed and overpowered. She was totally taken by supriese - therefore she didn't move until he made a step in her direction.

"Come in", she finally told him and let him walk inside her apartment.

"Well Diane, it's...", Kurt stopped appruptly. They were on their way to the dining room - but he stopped just there in the middle of the hallway.

"Good morning, Diane. Can I... oh..." It was Thomas on his way to the bathroom.

"Is this a bad joke?", Kurt asked not taking his eyes away from the man who stood there earlie in the morning, shirtless, with dishevelled hair.

"Oh... OH!", Diane recognized how this had to... look like...

"Kurt it's... It's not as it may seem to be...", she tried to explain.

"Really? What does it look like to you?", he asked her. He tried not getting toooo angry - but he hardly managed so. He felt jealousy rise - again.

"Well, you have to be Kurt. Good morning", Thomas said in his tipical way - always beeing calm and quiet. He walked over to Kurt and reached out to shake hands. Kurt just looked at him in confusion and disbelief.

"Kurt, Thomas spent the night here in order to... help me...", Diane tried.

"Help you?"

"I tried to calm her down a bit", Thomas explained.

"Calm her down?"

"I wanted to leave last night - you have to know - but she told me to stay and lay down beside her..."

"Lay down? _Beside her_?"

"Kurt, we didn't have sex or anything", she told him directly.

Now even Thomas got the whole situation. "Ohhhh...", he said. "Oooohhh..."

"Well... no... no, for sure we hadn't have sex!", he told Kurt. "We were just... laying close to each other like... you know... good friends do sometimes!"

"I don't _lay close_ to my just _good_ friends...", Kurt said.

"Kurt, come on! Thomas is a good friend and he helped me!"

"With what?", Kurt wanted to know.

"Well...", Diane started and wanted to explain herself - but then she felt the sickness coming back. She tried to ignore - but really couldn't. She covered her mouth and ran down the hall into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her - but the two man where still standing there totally perplex.

"Is she... sick?", Kurt asked.

"Well.. yes. That's the reason I stayed. Or one of them. She was totally heartbroken because of your fight. She thought... that you may already have... seperated... but I told her she should talk with you before she was jumping to any silly conclutions... She really was sad and needed a friend last night. A platonic friend - nothing more. Believe me! Diane's a great person - one of my best friends. But that's it. I'd never think about even trying...", Thomas told Kurt. He sighed in relief as Kurt was nodding and smiling at him. He believed him. Great! ... as it wasn'T completly the truth. He had been up nearly all night long thinking about... well... even the possibility... He asked himself if it'd be right to kiss her or anything. If he should tell her that they could try... that he'd be a good father for her child / her children too... but he didn't do. He decided that he didn't want to risc loosing her. She ment too much for him - even if she was "just" his best friend. He loved Diane too much to lose her just because of silly feelings that would go away anytime soon... they would... wouldn't they?

As Diane came back ten minutes later the two men where sitting in the dining room, drinking coffee and chatted a bit.

"Wow! You are not trying to kill each other!", she noticed. "What happened?"

"Well, your kind friend Thomas explained me and told me everything. So we were able to clear this mess", Kurt told her.

Shocked she looked at Thomas and asked: " _Everything_?"

He laughed as he stood up. "No. Not everything. Some parts... I left to you. And that's the reason why I should leave now."

He already had gotten dressed and so he just had to say goodbye and left.

"A nice guy", Kurt told her.

"Well... yes. A really nice guy", she agreed.

She sat down on the opposite side of the table and said: "Yo wanted to talk - so: let's talk."

"Diane, listen, I am so, so sorry! I had no right to sream at you or say such things. I just was... I was... overpowered. I wasn't me. I was... some strange conservative guy without any manners who had the nerve and took the plunge to sream at my love. That was so wrong. I'm so sorry, Diane. Believe me: I really am. Tell me, hun, tell me: Can you forgive me?"

"Kurt, it's... it's not that easy anymore", she told him. She still was hurt and she wanted to tell him about.

"I wished I could forgive you - but... I... somehow... can't..."

"Diane... I love you. I do."

"Kurt, I need time. I do love you, too. But: I need time. We need time. We need to fix a lot of things before we can back to where we were - if we can even go back there..."

"Please, Diane. Let us... go back there. Let us forget."

"Kurt, I can't", she told him fighting the tears. "Please understand: I need some time."

He sighed. "Shall I leave then?"

"No", she told him. "You should stay. Joseph will be awake soon and will love to see his daddy."

"Okay. So... so... I will visit him and then we will see how this works and where this leads?"

"...Yes..."

"Okay."

"I think you should get something back", she said as she stood up. She went out of the room and as she returned she helt a little box in her hands. She handed it to him. He opened it and looked at her. Hurt.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I think that... it's the best for now."

He sighed. "Diane, isn't this... ridiculous?"

"No."

"You don't have to give me that ring back. It's... does it mean that this relationship ends up here?"

"No. It means that... we are not ready for this step yet."

He took the box into his jacket. He still felt very hurt.

They just sat there staring at each other, not saying a word. Diane thought about telling his about the possibility of a second pregnancy - but decided not to do. She had to be sure before she'd share it - even with him.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Three days later she was waiting for _that_ call. She had been at the docotr's. Had gotton a very short-term appointment. The doctor had told her to leave - go home or to work - she would be called as the results were official. She had thought about a simple pregnancy test - but these weren't that relieable. She decided to forgo on these. She had to know for sure. This was the way to deal with it without being unnecessarily disappointed.

As her phone rang she felt like getting a heart attac. The took another deeo breath and then she answered. As she hang up short time late, she had the result. She sighed.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Kurt was visiting Joseph every day of that week. Diane knew that it wasn't all about little Joseph. Kurt wanted t show her that he really tried and was willing to work this whole mess out.

As he had put Joseph to sleep he walked into the dining room where Diane was sitting with lots of files for a new case.

"Hey there", he said, standing in the door frame.

"Hey. Do you want to sit down?"

"Sure."

The conversation felt kind of awkward...

"So... how are you? We have rarely talked this week", he said.

"Yes... well... I'm... okay."

"Okay."

"Joey enjoyed this week as he saw his daddy every day", she told him and tried to lead the conversation to a more comforable topic.

"Yes. Indeed. I can't believe that he had his first birthday next week! Do you have any plans?"

"Well... not really... I guess that my parents will visit us. And Will. And Thomas. And you - I guess. Maybe you want to invite your family, too", she told him.

"Thanks for the offer. I will do so."

Awkward silence returned.

"Diane, I hate this situation. It's... it's ridiculous! I love you, Diane. I made a mistake but... That's not a reason to... end up like this", he told her.

She sighed. He was right. Where did they go so wrong. She covered her face with her hands - again. 'God! I hate this hormones!', she thought.

"Diane!", he said as he stood up, walked around the table and hugged her. "Hey honey. What is it? Hm?"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt", she told him.

He wished he could tell her there was no need for - but recently he didn't know what really was the right thing so say.

"Diane, what's going on? Won't you tell me?"

"Kurt... I'm... so... upside down lately", she told him.

"Everything is alright", he tried to calm her down. What did she have? He had never seen her that... moody...

"Kurt, it's just... It overcomes me so... so apruptly lately..."

He didn't understand a single word - but decided not to ask. He was just there and helt her and caressed her.

It took a while untill she said: "I'm so sorry for messing everything up, for making it so terribly complicated when it didn'T have to be... not that much at least. I really don't know how to survive this pregnancy without going crazy when my mood shifts all three seconds or something like that..."

She wiped away her tears and tried to get back to normal. Kurt had just freezed. He was standing there and looked at her in shock.

"Did you... did you... j...j...just say... p...pre... pregnancy?"

She sighed.

"Yes Kurt. I am pregnant - again."

Kurt started laughing joyfully and smiling. He lifted her up and hugged her.

"Oh my god! Diane! You are... we are...?"

"Yes, Kurt. Yes, we are", she told him.

A bright smile spread over his face. He seemed to be very, very happy! Diane coudln't resist: She had to kiss him!

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **ALRIGHT**

"What does that mean?", he asked her as they were sitting on the couch later, cuddling.

"What does what mean?"

"The two of us. Are we... back together?"

"Would we cuddle if we weren't?", she asked him.

"Well... I assume no. So, we have to be back. But I still have to ask. I... have to hear it from you", he told her and made her laugh.

"If you are alright with it, then yes: we are back", she answered.

"I'm not just alright with it - I'm perfect. But what about you? I said some very nasty things... Are you... alright?"

"Yes, Kurt. I am alright. Don't we all sometimes overact? In my life I said a lot of terrible things... I'm alright. I forgive you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you", she told him.

With a wide smile he responded: "I want to marry you, too."

They shared a passionate kiss that led to another and another...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **BECOMING A PART OF YOUR LIFE**

They were back for two days now. They had spent most of the time together. He hadn't gone home. As she had been working he had spent the day with Joey and Justice - and Ted.

Thomas and Will had vivisted them for dinner. As they had gone the two of them were doing the washing up.

"I like your _recent_ friends", Kurt told her joking.

Diane laughed. "Good to know."

After a short break she told him: "I wanna meet your friends. Your best friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why?", he asked.

"I want to become a part of your life."

He smiled at her. "That's cute."

"I know."

He made her laugh. Then he agreed: "Okay. How about tomorrow night?"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

They would meet Kurt's friends at a bar. Diane was excited. This was... new for her. But she looked forward on meeting Kurt's friends. It couldn't get more terrible than him meeting Fran and Lyle...

... at least she thought so, until Kurt didn't introduce her to the men that were standing on the bar counter. Instead he led her to a group of young women - women in their mid-tentys - girls...

Diane was shocked. She saw Kurt chatting and laughing with them... and she didn't know what to think about it. She also didn't know what to say. She did her best to not seem to be uncomfortable with the situation - which was... kind of hart.

At first she had thought that all of this was a joke. He hadn't been thrilled about the idea of her meeting his friends.

As they had been walking into the bar everything had been alright. She had been joking: "So, I shouldn't bring up Obama?" He had told her: "Bring up everything you want." as he was scanning the room for his friends. She felt sure: "Your friends are gonna hate me, aren't they? I don't want this to poison us, Kurt." She really was scared. They had survived their big fight - but what if his friends wouldn't like her? Would that poison them? Would it bring them appart? He suggested: "Well, let's go then. We don't need to do this." But she rejected. She wanted to meet his friends. And if they wouldn't even be able to meet the other one's friends - would they be able to make a marriage last then? She told him that she was curious. She was looking forward to meet his friends.

As they passed the group of men his age she already wondered. As he stopped in front of a group of twenty-year-old-girls she... she was shocked!

He greeted Jeannie first. She hugged him tightly. And Diane just looked at the scene - being totaly overpowered!

Jeannie turned to her and said: "And this must be Diane. We are the fire-breathing crazies." Which made Kurt and the other two women laugh. Diane tried to laugh as well - but didn't do that well.

"...Hi...", was all she managed to say.

She learned about the girls all being students - Kurt's students or former students... She didn't like this idea...

They girls told her how happy she must be with Kurt and that they couldn't wait to meet their son. Diane just nodded. He had told them about Joseph - but not her about them?

Kurt promised them that they would be able to meet him soon. Diane consented with him - what else should she have been doing?

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

The drive home was... tensed.

"Oh, that went well, hmm?", he asked her in a serious tone after they hadn't talked for a while.

"Yup", was all she gave as an answer. He could tell that she was ... well... _pissed off_.

"You don't like them?"

"You mean Jeannie and Bobbie and Tonye, the skateboarder? Why wouldn't I like them?"

"She's a snowboarder", Kurt corrected.

"And how did you meet them?", she asked.

"In class."

"Oh, in class." She made it sound like a accusation.

"And is this class all women?", she finally asked. He hadn't thought about her not being pleased about the fact that his best friends were all females. Her best friends all were male - weren't they? So where was the point in there? Why was it okay that she had just male friends as it wasn't that he had just famale friends?

"You didn't like that they were women? As your best friends are all man?"

"No, I'm fine with the fact that they were all woman. It's just: They were all in their twenties."

"They are all excellent terminal ballistic experts", he explained.

And then she asked the question that really did shock him: "Have you slept with any of those _ballistic experts_?"

Immediatley he pulled over to a safe distance of the traffic and stopped. She knew this conversation wouldn't become that comfortable...

"No.", he simply answered looking into her eyes.

He saw that she felt kind of unsure. It hurted her to see her like that. It also hurted to hear her asking: "Why are we getting married, Kurt?"

"Do you not want to?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

"Well... yes. I want to get married. But... aren't we... too different?"

"Is this something bad? I always thought that we enjoyed some contrasts", he told her.

She sighed. "Yes."

"You know, I think we're doing well with all the differences. They keep it exciting", he said with a mischeivous grin.

She leaned into a kiss.

"I take this as a: _I enjoy it, too_ ", he joked.

"Yes. That's a good idea", she told him beofre she told him: "Let's drive home... Maia for sure wants to go home to bed!"

"Why did we call her when we have Ted at home?", he asked.

Diane laughed and explained: "... Because from time to time Ted also needs a sitter..."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **IN GOOD TIMES AS WELL IN BAD**

It was Joey's big day. Their little man finally turned one year old. Diane and Kurt felt very proud.

Joey enjoyed his day. He had a lot of visitors: His whole family was there - his parents, his grandparents, his uncles Teddy and Billy, his cousin Jordy as well as his uncles Will and Thomas. He got a cake and lots of gifts.

As the boy played with Billy and his grandparents in his father's side in the livingroom, Diane, her parents, Ted, Thomas, Will and Kurt were in the kitchen. They chatted, some of them drank a glas of wine. No wine for Diane? Some of them wondered - but no one said a word. Yet just Kurt and Thomas knew. But as she rejected the wine with a hugh grin on her face (and on Kurt's) Ted and Will already had a suppotion.

Kurt was looking for his phone in his jacket. Diane had told him so - in order to show her mother a cute video of their little Joseph singing with daddy. As Kurt was looking for his phone he noticed that there still was something else in his jacket: the ring. He had forgotten it in there. The ring didn't belong in his jacket - but around Diane's finger. He took it and decided to give it to her now. He knew that Diane didn't like a big show. But it felt like a perfect moment for him. He went into the living room and called all the others to come there. Joey walked to him and he gave him the box.

"Hey little man: would you like to help me?"

"Yeees!", Joey agreed without knowing what was about to come next.

As all of them had entered the room, wondering what was going on, Kurt took Diane's hand and led her near their son.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?", she asked him as he went down on his knees. Joey was standing next to him, hugging him, which made Diane smile.

"Diane, we already were at this point... but now it seems to be a bit more... firm as we are infront of your family, my family and your best friends and as I have our little boy next to me as a support."

Diane coudln't resist to smile widely. She didn't really know how to react, she felt uncomforable - but happy at the same time.

"Diane, you know that I love you very much. I love having a family with you. Having our little Joseph - and another baby to come..."

Shocked faces all around the room.

"... and I want to spend the rest of my life with you - in good times as well in bad. So Diane: do you want to marry me?"

Diane wanted to say yes, but before she was able to, there was a loud gasp escaping her father's throat. Judge Lockhart was standing there and losing his balance, taking his hand on his breast, gasping again and again.

"Joseph!", Diane's mother screamed.

Everything happend very quickly: All ran to Joseph's side. Kurt took little Joey who was very scared. They called the ambulance and tried to look after him.

As the paramedics took Joseph out of the apartment, out of the house and into the ambulance car, Kurt was standing next to Diane who was waiting at the door. Her mother and Ted drove to the hospital with the ambulance car. His family as well as Will and Thomas were in the apartment with little Joey.

"It's unbelieveable", Kurt told her. "He hates me that much that he prefers to get an heart attac instead of hearing his daughter propose to me..."

"Kurt! That's not ture!"

"Isn't it?"

"He didn't decide to have an heart attac!"

"Yes... But it suited..."

"Kurt!"

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up."

He looked at her. She wasn't about to laugh or something - she seemed to be scared.

"Diane, everything will be fine. Your father is a strong man. Such a little heart attac can't kill him", he told her and hugged her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course - for evil does not die easilie..."

"Kurt!"

"I'm sorry! Everything will be fine - I'm sure", he said and hoped that everything would end up fine so that he could keep his promise.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 _I hope youenjoyed these chapter/chapters :-)_

 _Feel free to leave a review :-)_


	19. Chapter 19

_I decided to add this chapter too see little Josephs develop over his first 12 months :-)_

 _I hope you all like it :-)_

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **LITTLE JOSEPH'S FIRST YEAR**

Diane and Kurt were sitting on the couch. It was late in the night. They had just come home from the hospital. Diane's father was alright again. Will and Thomas had been at home with little Joseph.

"Your mother agreed with me", Kurt told her. She looked at him in suprise.

"When?"

"In the hospital. As you were with your father and we were getting a coffee for us. She told me that he did it on purpose!"

"Oh come on! No one can have an heart attac on purpose!"

"Yes. Your father can!" Diane rolled her eyes about him. She put her hand on his lap.

"Can you believe that our little man is already one year old?", she asked him.

"Hardly", he told her shaking his head.

"He does very well", she said proudly.

"I know. The pediatrician was pleasantly suprised about his talking skills!", he remembered the appointment last week. Diane had no time to take Joseph there - so Kurt went with him. Later the little man got an ice cream and was allowed to play at the playground.

"Oh yes. He is talking a lot!", Diane said laughing.

"I love him very much. Since I got to know about him - life seems to be much better", Kurt told her. Diane smiled in response.

"This would be a perfect moment to take a look at the photo album", Kurt suggested.

"Good idea!", Diane agreed. She got up and took Joseph's first photo album out of the bookshelf.

She sat down next to Kurt. He handed him the album and he opend it.

"Oh, look at this wonderful picture of mommy!", Kurt told her and pointed on a photo of a pregnant Diane.

"Oh no... that's a terrible one", Diane told him.

"Come on! It's wonderful! You look SO beautiful!"

"I'm pregnant in the sixth month, totally stressed, without make up and... what am I wearing there?"

"Looks like sportsclose that are much too big", Kurt told her kissing her.

"It's terrible."

"It's wonderful!"

"Wait untill I'm in the sixth month again. And then tell me that again without lying at me..."

"I will love and adore you very much!", he told her kissing her again.

"Let's see..."

They went back to the photo album. "Okay, can you explain this ultra sound picture to me?", he asked.

"Don't you see? There is his little head...", she told him and pointed at something.

"What? No. No! I'd say... it's... there!"

"No! It's... no it isn't. Maybe there?"

"No... Well... No I am totally... confused!", Kurt told her.

"Me too", she said. They laughed.

"Let's skip this page and go on!", he told her.

"Oh, that's my little boy in hospital. Isn't he cute? How old is he on this photo?"

"Well... about two hours or so", Diane told him.

"How was his birth?", he asked her.

"I could tell you - but you don't really wanna know", she told him.

"But yes! I wanna know!"

Diane sighed. The day of Joseph's birth had been... hard... exhausting.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Joseph's birth:**

Diane was in court for the day. They had a tough case today: their client was accused for morder. They had to convince a jury of his innocence.

"Hey. Do you want me to take over?", Will asked whispering to her. He had just entered the court room and was sitting behind Diane.

"No. I'm alright", Diane told her. She wanted to get rid of him and wanted to concentrate on the trial. But Will didn't accept her answer: "Are you sure? Maybe you need some rest!", he told her.

"No!", was her response.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

As she was questioning the witness one hour later she felt a sudden kind of pain in her abdomen. She stopped, pulled a wry face for a moment and put one hand to her belly. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment - then she went back to work: continued to question the witness who was looking at her in confusion.

"And you haven't seen Ms. Pince before?", she asked.

"Yes."

"And you declare this under oath?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

"Can you explain this photo to me then? It was taken in 2007. Isn't this Ms. Pince in the front row? And isn't this you right there?"

The witness hesitated. "Well... Maybe", he faltered to continue.

Another wave of pain. Diane used their table to rest for a little moment.

"Diane, are you alright?", Will asked her.

"Yes", she hissed.

"Can you explain to us, Mr. Charles, why you say that you never got to meet Ms. Pince - but are on one photo with her?"

"Well... I... there are a lot of people on this photo... It was a hiking tour... I didn't know all of them."

"So you never met her again?"

"Yes."

And the pain returned. "Diane...", Will whispered but Diane gestured that everything was alright.

"And you declare this under oath?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!"

More pain. "Ms. Lockhart, are you alright?", the judge asked.

"Of course", she answered and went on.

"Here is another photo. It was taken in 2008 - seven months after the last one. And there is Ms. Pince and there are you, Mr. Chales", Diane told him.

"I... I..."

Pain. "Arg...", Diane tried to stifle it - but failed.

"Diane!", Will shouted out - but she went on.

"On this picture there are just five persons."

"And I didn't know two of them!", Mr. Charles told her.

"Okay. Let's have a look at... uhhhh... this... this photo which was taken in 2010. Or maybe the one being taken in 2011. What about this picture from spring 2012. There are just two... uuuuh... arrrg... persons on it. You and... and... and Ms. Pince.", Diane stopped for a moment due to the pain she was feeling.

"Diane!"

"Do you still say - under oath - that you never met Ms. Pince? Are you sure?"

"I..."

"Mr. Charles you are under oath!"

"I..."

"Laying under oath is a crimina offence!", Diane told him and at the end she screamed a bit - but more due to the pain then because of the case that was already won...

"OKAY! Okay! I knew Amy", he said.

"And you where there on the 28th July. You were... uuufff... at her... apartment. You wanted to see her... arrrg... again. But she... she... rejected you. Didn't she?"

"No!"

The pain was unbearable - in smaller and smaller distances.

"You were there. She rejected you. You killed her!", she screamed.

"Diane!", Will was screaming at her.

She rested against the table for a moment. "You did it Mr... Mr. Charles. Confess it!"

"I..."

"You did!"

"OKAY! Okay. I... yes..."

Diane sighed. This was done.

"Diane, can we...", Will started - but at this moment her water broke.

"Will, we have to go - as fast as possible!"

* * *

Afterbeing in labor for more then ten hours Diane felt terribly tired but totaly relieved as her little boy was born.

The nurse put the little baby on her chest. He was much too early - but they told her he was alright.

"Hello little man", she greeted him. He was perfect. She hadn't been that happy all her life. He was so tiny. She could see him moving his small fingers.

"He hasen't been screaming yet", one of the nurses told her.

"Is that bad?"

"Well... we'll see..."

Actually he wasn't screaming for the first half day. They weren't sure if he was dumb - until he had to be alone for the first time. He really was a loud squaller...

Ted was the first who came to visit them. He was amazed about his little nephew. Next to come where Will and Thomas. Then Diane's parents.

As she was looking at little Joseph she asked herself if she'd call Kurt and should tell him - but she couldn't pick up her courage. She hadn't told him being pregnant. Should she call him now saying "Hi there! I just wanted to inform you that there is a little baby at the hospital who is yours. Do you wanna meet him today or tomorrow? Nice to see you again. Bye-bye!" No! She coudln't really do this!

How should she call him? She hadn't thought about names yet. There had been so many important cases... she hadn't expect him so early!

"How about Jeffry?", Will asked.

"Jeffry?", Diane asked him rejecting.

"How about Theodor?", Ted suggested - but he was ignored.

"Well... Alexander? Christopher? Marvin? Jason? Steward? Ian? Oliver? William?", Will suggested smirking.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. And NO!"

"Well... Then we are back to Theodor!"

"NO!"

A nurse had entered and couldn't ignore their conversation. She told them: "The oldest sons are often called after their fathers."

Diane laughed as she had left the room. "Well... _My son, you are called after your father that you never met!_ \- this I'm going to tell him on his sixtenth birthday", she joked.

"So, the best name seems to be Theodor."

"William!"

"Well... what about Joseph? Like dad?", Ted suggested.

"Joseph... that's a good idea!", Diane agreed.

"Joseph William Lockhart", she said.

"What? William? Why William? Why not Theodor?", Ted asked.

"Well... Will supported me a lot in the last months", Diane told her. Will had a terribly wide grin on his face.

"Joseph William Lockhart", he repeated. "...wonderful!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The first month:**

The fist weeks Joseph had to spend at the hospital. He was doing well - but he still was to small, had tot less weight and everything.

As Diane was at hospital with him, Will and Ted tried their best as handymen - they had to renovate Joseph's new bedroom. As they hadn't expect him that early, they hadn't finished it yet. But as they came home everything was done.

"Oh look at this wonderful room, Joseph! It's all yours!"

Diane enjoyed her first days with Joey out of the hospital - although he was not sleeping for more than two hours at a stretch.

Diane looked at him as he was sleeping in his little bed. He had such a lot of hair... He was very cute. She loved watching him asleep - peacefully and innocently.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The second month:**

Joseph's favourit activity? Screaming!

But Diane would never forget the first smile he gave her. He had been crying for nearly half an hour. But then she made it - he finally calmed down after she had carried him around the room and rocked him carefully.

She was stressed and tired and desperate. But as he smiled at her for the first time - she melt away.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The third month:**

Joseph's first christmas had to be perfect - so Diane thaught. She had invited her parents - and Ted was there anyway...

The little boy wore a sweater with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. He was too cute... He got a lot of presents and all adults wanted to carry and cuddle him all day long. His grandparents loved him very much - although they didn't like the fact that they didn't know his father and that Diane not seemed to meet him anymore...

Joseph had started grabbing everything. He liked most to grab everyone's hair...

As Joseph was brought into bed by his grandparents Ted and Diane sat in the livingroom. They drank a glas of wine and Joseph was looking through one of Joey's children's books.

"Did you notice that all these families look the same? They are all white. They are all skinny. They have a mother and a father. And then there are two children. A boy and a girl. They all look happy and love each other. No handycaps. No hate. No fights. No uncle Teddy's on the couch..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. No single moms in their late fifties."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The fourth month:**

Joey's first trip with uncle Will and the first night out of their home. Joey loved his uncle very much. He spent a lot of time with him and he enjoyed it.

He hated being apart from other person's. When his mother had taken care of him, played with him and put him down into his bed to work, he started crying terribly - and didn't stop until his mommy got his out of the bed again.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The fiveth month:**

Joey had found a new favourite activity: turning and rolling around. He laughed a lot.

It was February and it had a lot of snow in Chicago. Ted played with him in the park and in the snow. Diane liked to watch them playing in the snow. He asked herself if he'd do great with Kurt, too.

... Of course he would! Kurt was - after all - his father. She still hadn't told him. When would be the right moment? Would it ever come? Had it already passed?

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The sixth month:**

As Joseph was getting his first tooth he was screaming all day long.

"Come on, honey, calm down!", Diane tried to calm him down - but nothing worked.

She couldn't imagin how hard this had to be for him. Nobody liked toothache - and Joey wasn't able to understand that the pain wouldn't stop any time soon...

"Can you turn off this loud noise?", Ted asked her as he was laying on the couch lazyly.

"Haha. Very funny..." Diane was just able to roll her eyes.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The seventh month:**

Joey had started crawling and babbling. He tried to imitate his mother and Teddy.

Suddenly everything changed: There wasn't just Joseph and his mother Diane anymore - now there also was his father. Kurt hadn't expect this to come - but he loved Joseph from the very beginning. He had missed his first half year - but now he wanted to be there and withsee all the important moments in his life.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The eight month:**

Joey was spending a lot of time with his daddy who took him to park very often or to the playground. He even was allowed to visit his daddy on his farm (when his daddy wasn't working).

All of a sudden his parents got closer again - so he was able to spend even more time with Kurt. At some days his father was there as he woke up and was still there as he went to bed for the night. Joey liked having his daddy around - although he was getting a bit jealous as Kurt was kissing his mother...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The ninth month:**

Joey was nine month old and all day long he wanted to play peek-a-boo - to his dad's amusement and his mom's despair.

He started to call Diane "mama". He had already babbled something like that as he had been five months old - but now he connected the word with the person. Diane was very proud. But still she didn't tell Kurt who always tried to make Joseph call him "papa". She would wait until he would have called him "papa" for the first time and then she'd mention that he had also said "mama" once or twice...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The tenths month:**

He was spending a lot of time with mommy at her office. He liked his uncle Will and Lisa very much. He had already met some of the laywers like Alicia or Cary.

Most of the time ha was a good boy - playing with his toys or sleeping as mommy was working. Sometimes he was also crying without any reason... and keeping everyone in the office into action...

He was speaking a lot - single words - but most of the people around him always knew what he wanted to have.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The eleventh month:**

He loved music! When daddy was playing the guitar he clapped his little hands and laughed. Kurt enjoyed playing guitar and singing for Joseph as he seemed to be music-enthusiastic. He told Diane that one day he'd play with his old men as they'd be sitting on the porch. They'd sit there all day long and would play Simon and Garfunel. Diane laughed about the idea. She'd love to see them playing guitar together - but she told Kurt that he should look forward for Joey's first steps before he would teach him to play the guitar...

His first steps (with mommy's or daddy's help - or the help of one of his uncles) were a big milestone for little Joseph. He enjoyed walking like the grown ups did. At all he enjoyed it 'cos as his daddy was practising with him he always was playing wildly with him. Daddy even got into trouble once as he had getting the little man to active at the evening as the little man should have gone to bed - but wasn't able to sleep any time soon...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **The twelveth month:**

The month started well as he was able to walk short distances without help. He was very proud - and even more proud were his parents.

But then: Mommy and daddy had a fight and mommy was crying often... Joey was confused about the whole situation. It was kind of hard for the little boy. At first he didn'T see his daddy very often, then his mommy was always sad, ... But after a week and a few days everything went back to normal and he was having a great birthday party!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"Oh look at this picture of our little man! Isn't he cute? These light blonde hair... where does he got this from?", Kurt asked as he was looking at one of the pictures.

"I don't know", Diane told him.

"What was the color of the post man's hair?", Kurt joked and they laughed.

"I think it was a woman, but... alright...", Diane countered.

"It's unbelievable how fast time is going", Kurt told her with another kiss.

"Yes. And soon will have another baby", she said as she put the album on the table infront of them.

"Yes. Another future Republican voter...", Kurt joked and got playfully hit by Diane who told him: "Another loyal democrat!"

"We will see..."


	20. Chapter 20

**DAILY LIFE**

They hadn't seen each other for five weeks now. At first Kurt had been ill, then on a case outside the town. Now he was at an exhibition - and Diane was at home with Joseph. She had had her thrid doctor appointment today.

"How was it?", he asked her on the phone.

"I just don't like this new doctor", she told him.

"Come on, she's not that bad."

"Oh please - you've been there with me once and she's a young blonde Republican - of course you like her!"

He sighed loudly.

"Oh come on, Kurt! That's how it is!"

Before he could counter Joseph called for his mother. She stood up, got him and took him with her to the couch.

"Do you wanna say hello to daddy?", she asked him and she turned on the loudspeaker.

"Hello little man!", Kurt greeted him.

"Daddy! Hallo!", the little boy said with a wide smile on his face.

Joseph cuddled to his mom. Diane had a smile on her face. She loved her two men very much.

After they had chatted for another thirty minutes Kurt told Diane: "Honey, I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Joseph, say goodbye to your dad!"

"Bye-bye", the little boy said.

"Goodbye Kurt!"

"Bye", Kurt said shortly before he hang up.

"Well, are you looking forward to see your daddy again?", Diane asked her son. The boy was getting tired. Therefore he just shrug his shoulders. Diane smiled at her nearly sleeping son and told him: "It will be fun to have him around again. He's gonna play with you in the park and he will read a lot of stories to you and he will cuddle with you - and he will cuddle with mommy."

As she looked down she noticed that the little man was already asleep. She gave him a kiss on his head and just enjoyed the sight for a moment. She missed Kurt. But she knew that she had to get used to this. To him not being around for weeks. He had his life and she had hers. He had his firm and she had hers. He had his home and she had hers. That was how it was. They'd be able to handle this.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Kurt was having dinner with a friend of him: Jane. She was a ballistic expert from New York.

"I mean: Does Obama even know what he does there?", Jane asked him.

Kurt had to smile. She was a loyal Republican. He imagined what Diane would respond to Jane's words. He was sure that she wouldn't like her.

"What do you think about Pete's lecture?", she asked him - but he was in thought.

"What?", he asked.

"Pete's lecture. What do you think about it?"

"Oh well... It was Pete..."

"He really is a kind of drivelling idiot - isn't he?", she asked him.

"Well - he has no idea about the things he is talking about - but okay..."

"Why did they let him give a lecture?"

"I have no idea", he told her as he ate his stake.

"I don't get it why they didn'T ask you. They should have asked you!", she told him.

"You think so?", Kurt asked her suprised.

"Of course - you are the best ballistiv expert I know. And I know a lot of them!", she told him.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

After the dinner they were sitting in the bar of the conference hotel. They were having a drink together - talked about ballistics and about recent cases. Kurt knew that she was flirting with him - and he was enjoying it. He liked young, blonde Republicans. He couldn't deny it.

She was beautiful, she was intelligent, she was sexy. She put her hand on his knee and smiled at his seductively. He knew he played with the fire - put he didn't anything wrong - he was just flirting - nothing else.

"I think I'd should go to my room now", Jane told him.

He nodded. "It's getting late."

"Alright. Do you wanna come upstairs?", she asked him with irresistible look on her face.

"No", Kurt answered a bit curtly.

"Why not?", she asked him, her hand moving upwards from his knee over his thigh.

"It's no good idea", he told her.

"Why not? Are you afraid that anything naughty could happen?"

"Yes", he told her.

She stood up, leaned into him, gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Then she took her case, turned around and walked away.

Kurt was looking after her as she was leaving with a stunning hip swing in her black dress. D** it! She was just 29 years old and she was f**ing hot! Kurt felt a rise of arousal. He look another deep breath. Then he took out his purse. He pulled out a few banknotes, put them on the counter, stood up and left.

Following her.


	21. Chapter 21

**RIGHT OR WRONG**

As he closed the door behind him she had already sat down at her bed. He walked to her, stood infront of her. She told him to sit down next to her. He just shook his head.

"Come on Kurt. It's such a lovely night", she told him.

"I don't think it would be a good idea", he told her.

"Kurt..."

"No."

"Come on. It's going to be great... and there is nothing you have to be scared about", she told him.

"Well... I don't think so", he responded.

"Come on, Kurt! It's just sex!"

"Just?"

"Yes. So come here, Mr ballistics", she said and reached out for him.

After hesitating for a moment he took her hand and walked over to her, so that he was standing in front of her. He bent down to her. She put her arms around him, kissed him more passionate this time. She pulled him down to her. He just lay there and let her kiss him - his lips, his face, his ear, his neck. She stood up, took off her dress and her underwear. She stood there in front of him totally naked. He looked at her. If he had had any doubts so far, he felt like they were all wiped out. She sat down on top of him, took his shirt out and kissed him. He got excited and she touched him. He wasn't able to think clear - but then he felt his mobile phone vibrating. It was like he was like he was waking from his trance.

"I have to take this", he told her.

"No."

"Oh yes", he said and pushed her down of him with caution. He took out his phone. He answered it without reading who was the incomming caller.

"Hello?", he asked trying to keep his breath calm.

"Hey honey." It was Diane. He suddenly startled. He stood up, tried to get a big distance between Jane and him.

"Hey darling. What's wrong?"

"Oh I hope I don't disturpe you. Are you having a good time?", she asked him.

"Diane, you are never disturbing me", he lied. Jane gave him a look of disbelief.

"It's just that Joseph doesn't want to sleep. He cries and says that he misses his daddy too much. Of course he says it with less word... much less... to be percise he was just saying 'daddy' over and over again as he cried... but: I thaught I should call you. Maybe you want to speak with him?"

Kurt sighed. He felt so terrible right now. It was a shame what he had been about to do just moments ago. He was able to hear his son cry in the back. He was such a fool. How could he even think about doing this to Diane and Joseph? He told his fiance: "Of course, honey. That is a good idea!"

"I'll put you loud so that he can hear you", she said.

"Hello Joey", he said. The crying stopped abruptly.

"Daddy?", the little man asked.

"Yes Joey, it's daddy. Do you wanna talk to him?", Diane asked her son.

"Daddy!", the little boy screamd out.

Kurt had to laugh. "Hello my little boy. Are you alright?"

Joseph just looked at the phone his mother was holding with a wide smile. "Daddy!", he was screaming again sounding very, very happy.

Both, Kurt and Diane, had to laugh about their little boy. He was so happy hearing his father's voice.

"Daddy will be back soon", Diane promised Joseph and asked him: "Are you feeling better now?"

The little boy just cuddeled to his mother with a smile.

"Are you going to go to bed now?", Kurt asked him.

"Mommy bed?", Joseph suggested.

"Alright. Yes. But just for tonight", Diane told him.

"I'll be back tomorrow", Kurt told her.

"Won't the exhibition last for another three days?", Diane asked him suprised.

"I'll drive home earlier. Joseph wants his daddy back", Kurt told her.

"Thank you honey. You are the best father and fiance there could be!"

Kurt had to swallow hard. "Well... Thanks..."

"I love you", she told him.

"I love you too!"

"Bye honey! Joseph, tell daddy goodbye!"

"Bye-bye daddy!"

"Bye-bye Joey! Bye Diane. I... I love you two!"

"We do love you too! Bye", she said and hang up.

Kurt was standing there, starring at the ground. He felt terribly misserable. He felt ashamed.

"Are we going back to where we stopped?", Jane wanted to know, lolling seductively on the bed.

"No.", Kurt just told her in a harsh way and left.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As he was laying on his bed that night he felt so terrible. What should he tell Diane? Should he tell her at all?


	22. Chapter 22

**HOMECOMING**

Kurt had never seen Joseph as happy as in the moment as he had come home.

"Daddy!", the little man was screaming as he ran into his father's arms. Kurt took his son into his arms and lifted him up. He messed up Joseph's dark hair.

"Hey Joey! Daddy's home! Have you been a good boy? Did you behave and not caused trouble to mommy?", Kurt asked his little son.

The boy didn't answer - he just hugged his father tightly.

"Diane isn't here yet?", Kurt asked Ted.

"No. But she'll be back soon. And now that you are here I can go. Bye!" And before Kurt could respond Ted had already left.

"Your uncle is a strange guy, do you know?", Kurt asked little Joseph who played with his father's hair.

"Hey! Watch out!", Kurt told him laughing. He sat down on the couch with Joseph, after he had taken off his coat and shoes.

"I love you, son!", he told his son. "Let's see what daddy brought you from his trip!" He handled a teddy bear to Joseph who was very blessed with his present. "Teddy!", he laughed.

"As your uncle, hm?", Kurt laughed. He asked his son: "What should we call him?"

"Teddy", Joey answered and made his dad laugh.

"Very creative! ...", Kurt told him laughig.

"Kurt, you are back!", Diane said as she entered the room. She was very happy to see him ans kissed him.

"Hey Diane", he said in respond.

She sat down to the two of them kissing Kurt again and hugging her son.

"How has your trip been?", she asked him.

"Okay", he answered in a very short way.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure... well, Diane, we have to talk!", he told her.

She wondered. She put Joey down to the floor and stood up. He told her: "Let's talk in the kitchen."

He walked there directly - she went to her room first, before she walked next to him. "I got a new picture from the ultrasound! Look at it! I have some news for you", she told him happyly with a smile on her face - a smile he didn't respond. "Kurt?", she asked him worried.

"Diane, something happend... no, didn't... but..."

"Kurt?"

"A young ballistic expert kissed me... a female one", he told her.

She looked at him in a mixture of disbelief and confussion.

"She did? And you did what?"

"Nothing", he told her and technicalt was the truth!

"Nothing? So you let her do?"

"Well... At first I was overpowered. I told her to stop - she didn't", he answered, telling her the truth again.

"And then?"

"Then I left."

"Why?"

"Because of you and Joey."

"Wait a moment... as I called you... you were with... her?"

"I wasn't with her. I was drank and overpowered! I am so sorry, Diane. But I wasn't even kissing her..."

Diane sighed and asked him: "Did you intend to sleep with her?"

"No."

"Okay."

"You are angry", Kurt realized.

"Of course I am angry, Kurt. You let another woman kiss you."

"I am sorry."

"Of course you are sorry, Kurt. You have to be."

"But you are still standing next to me here?"

"Of course I am, Kurt. I'm your fiance. She kissed you - you left before something happend. I'm alright."

"You are not."

"OF COURSE I AM NOT!", she told him, putting the picture on the table and walked back into the living room.

"What about now?", Kurt asked.

Diane stopped, sighed. "You made a mistake. But you are sorry. And you told me. I guess I gonna be okay. A bit angry, but okay." After a short she asked him: "But Kurt, can you promise me that something like that will never ever happen again?"

"Of course, Diane. I love you. I love you more than life. I could never hurt you, darling!", he promised. She sighed. Then stepped to him, hugged him.

"What do you have to tell me?", he asked her.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

What do you think about this situation?

What would you like the second baby to be? Do you want to have another boy? Or a girl this time? Or even both? Tell me in a review!


	23. Chapter 23

**SOMETHINGS WRONG**

It was getting late. Kurt was making the dished as Diane put Joseph to bed. As she walked into the kitchen she stopped in the door frame and watched him.

"You brother isn't here very often anymore, isn't he?"

"Nope. I assume he's having a girlfriend... or a boyfriend."

"Oh - good!"

"Yes."

He had finished the dishes and walked over to her. "Joey is in bed, dishes are done. Now it's just the two of us", he said in a husky voice. He kissed her with passione. "Come on, let's go to bed. I've missed you very much. I've missed your body...", he told her, took her hand and guided her to the bedroom.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As they were laying in bed and kissing he knew exactly that something was wrong. She was very passiv as he kissed her, as he touched her, as he was close to her. He was irretatet - but he didn't stop. He kissed her whole body, his hands were all over her. They already were nearly undressed, he was getting very excited. But she wasn't enjoying it as usual. She wasn't able to lay back, relax and close her eyes, to just let got. After a while of just... letting it happen.. she told him:" Stop it, Kurt!"

He stopped immediately, sat up and looked at her in confusion. "Honey, what's wrong?", he asked her as he started kissing her neck again. But she pushed him away. "Oh stop it, Kurt!", she told him as she stood up. She took her robe and put it on. He was still sitting on the bed, watching her. He sighed deeply.

"Diane, what is this about?", he asked her.

"What this is about? How shall I be able to have sex with you when I'm not even sure if you are thinking about me or about another, much, much younger and a more attractive girl?", she asked him angryly.

"Come on, Diane! I'm not thinking about someone else. And you know exactly that you are very attractive! I find you very attractive, honey."

"Oh really? I'm quite sure that I can't compete with a girl in her late twenties or early thirties!", she screamed at him. She seemed to be very angry.

"Diane, what is this about? You don't even have to younger girls! ... And you'd be able to!", he added being very unsure. He knew: No matter what he'd say or do - it'd be wrong.

"How old was she?"

"What? ... Diane, why does that matter?"

"How old was she, Kurt?"

"Well... she is about to become thirty... in two years or so..."

"I knew it! You are thinking about her, aren't you?", she accused him.

"Diane! Come on! This is nonsense! I am not thinking about anyone else but you. At all not as I touch you!"

"And how shall I be able to believe this?"

"What?"

"Kurt, how shall I be able to believe that you're not thinking about a young, attractive gun-handling woman that kissed you? And that you let kiss you!"

"I knew you wouldn't just stand above this. Diane, she was kissing me, I wasn't kissing her! I already told you!"

"But you let her!", he said and in her voice suddenly appeard a kind of sadness and hurt that hadn't been there earlier.

"Darling...", he stood up and wanted to hug her but she told him: "No Kurt! Don't! Don't even touch me!"

"But Diane, I am not thinking about another woman than you. Why would I? I have the most wonderful woman here with me - so why should I be thinking about another one? I don't want anyone but you, Diane!", he told her.

She sighed and tried to hide her face. She wasn't even able to look at him. She felt hurt. She felt betrayed.

"Diane, you are the most beautiful and attractive woman I haver ever seen. I love you. I love you more than life. I have family with you. You are my everything. Younger woman are so... simple... but you - you aren't just beautiful! You are intelligent, you are smart, you have a lot of humor and you are tough! Why should I want anyone else than you? As you are the love of my life. My soulmate. My everything."

She felt like his word's weren't just calming her down - she also felt like they let her heart melt away... Her silent cowboy could be that sweet... She walked over to him, took his face into her hands and kissed him. He wiped away the tears on her face.

"I love you", he told her.

"I love you too. How could I doubt in you?"

"Everything is alright. I didn't make it very easy for you. But now come into my arms, honey. I have missed you too much!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

so guys, what do you think?

And what do you want them to get? A boy? A girl? Or twins?

Leave a review!


	24. Chapter 24

**BETTER MAN**

Kurt was having a day off. So he spent the whole time with his son. As it was early december it aslready had swon in Chicago. The little boy loved playing outside. He chased Justice through the snow. Although Justice was already seven years old, he often played with little Joseph. The boy had the right height for the dog - he loved licking the little boys face - which always made Joey laugh.

With Kurt and Joseph there were Billy, Kurt's brother, and his son Jordy. Billy was in town to visit his brother for a few days. They had spent most of the time at Kurt's farm. For their last day around they decided to go to Chicago, taking Joseph for a nice walk and to play in the park. As Yorker they weren'T used to so many snow.

As Joseph played with other kids and their mothers, Kurt and Billy were sitting on a bench. Jordy was as well sitting on a bench but on another one: having his mobile phone in hands, conencrating on his lates messages. Justice was enjoying the break from Joseph...

"So, how's it going?", Billy wanted to know.

Kurt looked at him in question.

"Between you and Diane", his brother explained.

"Fine", was all Kurt answered. Because of this very short answer - even for Kurt - Billy looked at his older brother in disbelief and asked: "What's going on? Trouble in paradis?"

"No. We are fine", Kurt said staring into the air.

"You're sure? I'm your bro, man! I won't tell your girlfriend...", the younger brother joked.

Kurt sighed. "I shared a kiss", he told his brother.

"Let me guess: We are not talking about one between D and you?"

"Nope."

"Wow. Who was it?"

"A young ballistic expert from New York", Kurt told his brother, still not looking at him, staring in front of him.

"Just a kiss?"

"Yes."

"Nothing else?"

Silence.

"Kurt?"

"Well... it wasn't just one kiss - but she was she one kissing. I just... didn't move."

"Wow."

"... and she was naked..."

Billy looked at his brother in disbelief - more shocked than before and totally confused. "What's wrong with you, man?", he asked his brother.

"I don't know...", Kurt had to admit. "It was a mistake. I'm glad that it ended before it could have become... more serious..."

"Does Diane know?"

"Yes."

"Serious?"

"Yes."

"She's okay with it?"

"Not really."

"I thaught so."

"Then you are right."

Silence. For about three minutes in which none of them said a single word. They were just watching Joseph playing.

"You are a womaniser", Billy said. Kurt didn't respond. Then his brother hit him on his shoulder.

"Outch! What was that about?"

"Are you kidding me? You ruining it!"

Kurt rubbed his shoulder with an angry expression on his face. He didn't admit it and he never would: but he feared his brother may be right about that...

"You monkey!", Billy said.

"...cute..."

"Are you crazy? You found love, happiness, family. Why do you want it to break?"

"I do not want it to!", Kurt told his brother. Therefore he was told: "Then don't do such things!"

"I... I don't know what happend to me... she had caught me in a weak moment..."

"That's your excuse?"

"Hey! I didn't do anything. Jane was akting..."

"Jane? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Kurt, do not ruin this. Man, I have never seen you that happy for all my life. Do not ruin this! Don't!", Kurt was told by his brother in a very serious tone.

"I know. I behaved... like a fool..."

"...yes, you did..."

"I promised her that I won't ever stop thinking again..."

"...unless it's when you are with her... I guess...", Billy said with a mischeivous smile.

"She is the best thing that ever happend to me. If I imagine loosing this... She is... kind of changing me..."

"In a good or in a bad way?"

"I think... she makes me a better man..."

"Although sometimes you are the same old fool...", Billy said and this time he got punched by his brother.

"Watch out man!", Kurt told him.

They both laughed.

"Daddy! Daddy!", Joey was screaming as he ran over to Kurt.

"Hey big boy! Do you wanna go home? Let's go home to mommy!", he told his son and lifted him up. Joseph kissed his father which made Billy smile. "Do not ruin this, man!", he told his brother once again.


	25. Chapter 25

As it's hot today and I am sweating... let's our loved little family spend their first christmas together! xD

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **CHRISTMAS-FAMILY TIME**

It was christmas eve. It was their first christmas eve together as a family. Kurt was in the kitchen, cooking with Diane's mother Alyson and his own mother. Diane was sitting in the living room with her father and Kurt's father. They discussed about politics. Diane enjoyed how the two men were arguing. As one of them was a Democrat and the other one a Republican they didn't agree in nearly all cases.

Joseph started crying. He was laying in his bed - he had slept until now. Therefore he hadn't seen his grandparents yet. Kurt went to Joseph's room, in order to get hin son.

"Hey, my little boy", he said as he entered the room and turned the light on. He went to Joseph's bed and took his son out.

"Are you already awake? Did you sleep well?", he asked his son and tried to calm him down. But Joseph needed several minutes in daddy's arms until he did calm down.

"Let's get you in a new diaper and get you dressed. Then you can say hello to your grandparents."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

After the two men had finished all their duties they went to the livingroom where not just Diane and both of Joseph's grandfathers - but also the grandmother's waited for them to arrive.

"Oh, look who is there!", Kurt told his son before he handed her to Diane's mother first. Joseph wasn't sleepy at all anymore - he was very wakeful and enjoyed all his guests.

As Joseph was cuddled by all his grandparents Kurt went over to Diane who enjoyed seeing her son with his relatives. Kurt put one arm around her shoulders as he stood next to her and kissed her. This whole family thing started to work out quite well.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Before dinner was ready, Billy, Jordy and Teddy appeard. Teddy wasn't spending a lot of time at Diane's anymore as he had started dating someone (still he hadn't told his sister who it was...).

They enjoyed the roast goose with potatoes and talked a lot. All liked watching Joseph who loved the food and ate a lot. After the dinner was finished Teddy started singing christmas songs which at all little Joseph enjoyed a lot. He loved music and always triedf to sing along (of course he was just babbling - but it was adoreable!). They went into the living room, sat down there together. Diane told them about her last apointment at the docotor's, Kurt's parents about their last holiday. Somewhen Billy started telling childhood stories of Kurt and him. Diane enjoyed them very much. Kurt was a very silent guy - who didn't tell anyone much about his childhood or youth. Therefore she enjoyed his brother or parents telling her about. Kurt always just listend, contradicted less. Somethimes he felt kind of embarrased. But he also saw the smile on Diane's face which made him happy. And therefore he let his family tell her stories.

"He wanted to be the one teaching his brother how to ride a bicycle. Therefore he took Billy's bike without asking us and removed the supporting wheels. Then he told Billy he had to take the bike and drive once around the block. God bless it worked... But as angry as I was - I was kind of impressed too that he maded it to remove them..."

"He became an altar server aged ten. He was quite small back then - and the alb was much too big for him... but all people always told us that he looked so cute in this outfit!"

"I remember the day he got an E in English. He didn't wanna show us as he thaught we would be mad at him. Therefore he took the bus and visited his grandpa in order to get his signature on it. What he forgot was that his grandpa would tell us... So the news where at home before he was."

"Did Diane already saw a photo of you with your perm? She will love to..." That was the moment when Kurt stepped in: "Okay, I think that's enough!", he told his mother. Diane started to laugh. "Oh no!", she said. "I'd love to learn more about your _perm_..."

"No. Belive me: You wouldn't!", Kurt told her which made them all laugh.

Diane gave him a quick kiss and he reminded silence, just looking at her with a loving look on his face. Then she told his mother: "You simply show me some photos of him when you visit the next time. I'll calm him down..." Even Kurt had to laugh now.

And so they went on for the whole evening. Kurt was having Joseph in arms who was already asleep. The young man looked forward for tomorrow morning - getting presents!

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Later Kurt's parents, Billy and Jordy and Diane's parents left to get to the hotel they were staying at for the night. They would return in the morning for breakfast and unwraping the presents. Teddy was sleeping on the couch - as most of the time. Diane hoped that they would get him an appartment soon. She loved her bother as she loved having him around and he had been an amazing help with Joseph in the fist months as before with her pregnancy - but now as Kurt spent a lot of time there and they were expecting another child it was getting kind of cramped. Also she thaught that Kurt, she and the kids would need some family-time just for them only.

Diane and Kurt were laying in bed. The light was already out.

"It was a nice day", she told him with a smile. "I really enjoy having a family with you."

"Me too", he responded.

She gave him a quick kiss and told him: "I love you."

"I love you, too", he responded. She had to laugh about the less words he was using. After all, he was her silent cowboy. She moved closer to him, cuddled into his arms.

"We should think about names", he told her.

"Yet?", she asked.

"Yes. I really would like talking about that! I already have ideas!", he told her. She was able to hear the joy in his voice.

"Okay... so: What would you like the baby to be called?"

"Well... If it's a girl... what about Meredith or Laura?"

"Meredith or Laura? No! Please not! I once knew a Meredith and a Laura. They both were neither nice nor intelligent", she told him.

"Okay... so what do you suggest?"

"Well... how about Charlotte or Emily?"

"Emily is not bad", he told her.

"And Charlotte?"

"Nah... I don't think that would fit."

"Any other suggestions?"

"Yes. How about Josephin or Rosalinda? Or Evelyn? Or Willow?", he said.

"Josephin or Rosalinda? Kurt, we are getting a baby - not a grandmother... Well... I also like Mathilda", she told him.

"Katherine also is a nice name. Or Paige. Or Rose. Or Sarah", he said.

"Well... some good ideas are there. But we won't call her Sarah!", she told him.

"Why not?"

"I'm also not suggesting Hillary..."

"Come on!", he laughed.

"What about a boy? How about... Charles?", she asked.

"Charles? Diane, we are getting a baby - not a dog...", he joked. She tried not to - but she had to laugh.

"Max or Thomas would be nice names", he answered.

"Matthew, Eric or George also would", she said.

"How about Christian or Davi?", he asked.

"I'd prefer Franklin, Felix or Benjamin."

"Seriously? You wanna call Joseph's younger brother Benjamin?"

"Why not... Less people will recognize...", she said and they both laughed.

"I'm glad we still have some months to discuss", she told him and added: "But neither Sarah nor Josephin nor Rosalinda!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So guys: What do you think? Did you like this chapter?

Which names do you like? Which names don't you like? And why? WhaHow should the baby be called?

Leave a review!


	26. Chapter 26

**PRESENTS**

The next morning was starting early with a little man unwilling to sleep in his bed anymore at 6 o'clock. Joseph wasn't feeling tired anymore - and decided that sleeping in mommy's and daddy's would be much better. Therefore he started screaming terribly loud.

Diane and Kurt had been laying in bed - cuddling tidly - as Joseph started.

"Your son is awake...", Diane told her fiance sleepy.

"Your's also is...", was his responce.

"You should get him", she told him. He got up in order to get the little man. Joseph loved cuddling with his parents in the morning.

"Good morning, honey", Diane said to her son as Kurt brought him into the bedroom.

"Mommy!", Joseph said with a lot of joy and cuddled to his mother. Diane hugged him and gave him a kiss on his hair. Kurt watched the scene as he was standing next to the bed and enjoyed seeing his two favourite people.

"The others won't be here until 8 o'clock", he told Diane as he got back into bed. "So let's try to sleep for another hour or so", he said to his son who just nodded as an answer.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Joey got a lot of presents and he loved unwrap them. Justice was helping him with the paper which the dog liked to play with. The adults enjoyed watching the toddler and the dog with the boxes and packages.

Kurt handed Diane a small box. "That's yours", he told her with a soft smile.

"Thank you", she said as she took the present and opened it. It was a wonderful necklace. Simple, but beautiful - as Kurt liked it.

"It's wonderful. Thank you", she told him and kissed him.

"Come on, let me help you", he said, took the necklace and she turned around.

"It's beautiful", Diane told him as she was wearing it.

"So are you", Kurt responded. They shared another kiss before Diane handed him his present.

He opened it and gave her a smile as he saw what was inside. There framed photos: two of Joseph and one of the three of them.

"As we were at your place the last time I thaught that you'd really need some photos on your walls...", she told him. As an answer he gave her another kiss. Then she moved closer to him, bringing her lips to his ear, whispering: "...Your other gift you'll be getting later..."

Kurt had a wide grin on his face and kissed her again - more passionate this time.

"Oh come on! You two, stop this!", Teddy said out loud. Kurt and Diane looked at him with a certain kind of scorn before they started laughing.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As the families had gone later, Teddy had gone to visit a friend and Joseph had finally fallen asleep, Kurt was walking into the bedroom.

"Hey honey. Come here!", Diane told him. She was already sitting on the bed - just wearing her black underwear.

"Some more presents for me now? I guess I've been a good boy this year...", Kurt joked as he walked over to her. He bent down and kissed her softly at first - then more and more passionatly.

"Are you sure?", she asked him teasingly.

"Well... sometimes maybe a bit naughty... but I know that you like that...", he said and made her laugh.

"Get off of these clothes and come to me, cowboy!", she told him and he did as ordered.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **STARTING A NEW YEAR**

They were spending New Year's Eve together with Will and Thomas. They had dinner together and the two laywers and the judge tried not to talk too much about work. Joseph was already asleep.

"Five minutes of this year are still left. Anything you wanna still do in this year?", Will joked.

Kurt got up, walked around the table to Diane who was sitting on the opposite side and gave her a quick kiss. Then he got back to his place next to Will and said: "Just in case I've missed one..." Three of them were laughing - Thomas tried to - but failed. Will wanted to say something about it, but before he was able to they heard Joey crying.

"I'll go and look after him", Kurt said, stood up and left the room.

"Now it's just the three of us, Diane. One minute before midnight. You have to decide who is the one you wanna kiss at midnight...", Will joked.

"Oh...", he said and took out his phone. "I'll be back soon!" and he also left.

Diane and Thomas were left behind. He was looking at his watch. "5, 4, 3", he was counting down. "2, 1, ..."

"Happy new year!", Diane told him and hugged him. He sighed. He really did enjoy her touch.

Will came back to the table. "My mom tried to call - but the phone connection was bad...", he said. Before he sat down he went to Diane and gave her a very quick kiss. He left Diane perplex and in confusion.

"What...?"

"I thaught we were all kissing the girl at midnight...", he told her with a mischeivous smile. Diane rolled her eyes as reaction - Will just laughed.

She turned around to face Thomas. "If Will says so...", she said and gave him a quick kiss. Diane and Will started laughing and making jokes about it. Thomas just remained silent. He was staring into at his glas of wine. He was feeling very uncomfotable - but fortunately the others didn't realize. He liked Diane as a friend. But sometimes... at all in such strange situation... he couldn't stop thinking about he as... a bit more.

"Look who is up, everybody", Kurt said as he entered the room. He was carrying Joseph on his arms. The little boy had red eyes and a sad and tired face. He wasn't able to sleep anymore as it was loud outside.

"Hello honey", Diane said as she stood up and gave Joseph a kiss on his forehad. Will and Thomas also got up. They stepped out onto the balcony and enjoyed fireworks. Kurt and Diane also stepped outside after Kurt had got a blanket for Joey.

"Diane? Come over here! I'm waiting for my new years kiss!", Kurt told her with a smile. She did as told. A second and a third kiss followed. Joseph was watching them at first - then he started looking for attention as he started babbling and waving about. His parents had to laugh.

"Hey little one, do you also wanna have a new years kiss?", Kurt asked his son.

"Ya", was the answer.

Kurt and Diane both gave their son a kiss at the same time - each one on the other cheek. Joseph started laughing out loud. Will watched the whole scene with a smile - Thomas stood there and watched them being jealous - which Will couldn't miss. He thaught about the situation and what would be the best to do right now. At first he decided to ignore it. Then he decided to walk over to Thomas and asked him: "Hey, are you alright?"

"What... ahm... yes. Yes, of course", the judge gave as an answer and tried to keep his countenance.

As they went back into the appartment some minutes later, Will put one hand on Thomas' shoulder and told him: "Hey, if you wanna talk to someone, I'm here to listen." Thomas just nodded not knowing how to react. He didn't feel well as he knew that Will had... noticed something in the way he had behaved... To tell the truth: He felt kind of ashamed... Not just for being caught in his feelings - but also for having them.

He watched Diane as she kissed Joseph goodnight and Kurt standing there, holding the little boy and then getting his son into bed. He was happy for Diane. He was happy for her being happy. But at the same time he kind of felt jealous. He sighed. He really had to get these feelings away...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"So Joey, now it's time for bed again", Kurt told his son.

Joey responded in one word: "No."

"What did you just say?"

"No."

Kurt looked at his son in disbelief. On the one hand it was kind of cute seeing the little boy telling his father "No" - on the other hand he didn't know if smiling or laughing would teach his son the right thing. Therefore he just told him: "But you have to go to bed now. You have to sleep."

"No."

Kurt put him in his bed - but Joseph didn't want to lay down. "No", he repeated. Kurt sighed.

"Why not?"

Another "No" followed.

Another sighed from daddy. "Are you going to say something else?"

"No."

"...Well... Aren't you tired?"

"No."

"...Well... then what shell we do about that?", he asked his son. But he didn't get an answer. Joseph was looking at him expecting a suggestion to follow.

"Shall we read a book?"

"No."

"Then... shall we talk to one of you plush animals?"

"No."

"What else?", Kurt asked his son.

"Singing", was Joseph's answer.

"You want daddy to sing?"

"Yes!"

"Hey! There it was - another word then no. Will you stop telling your daddy 'no' then?"

"No."

Daddy sighed. "Why am I even asking?", he asked. Joseph shrugged with his shoulders which made Kurt smile.

"Okay then. Let's sing...", he said thinking about a song. He decided to sing a short lullaby. Joseph was listening very carefully.

As he had finished Kurt asked him: "Are you going to sleep now?" The boy nodded. Kurt covered his son and told him: "Good night, my little boy. Daddy loves you!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So: another chapter is finished! Writing a christmas story in june really is fun! :-D

Did you like this chapter? What do you think would be a good name for the second baby? Leave a review!


	27. Chapter 27

**EVERYDAY LIFE**

Diane was standing in the kitchen preparing Joey's food. The little boy was in the living room. There he sat on the floor and played with blocks. He was totally concentrated on his block - so he didn't even hear as his father entered the apartment.

Kurt had gotten a key just two weeks ago. Diane gave it to him, telling him that now he hadn't to call her before he came by. She also told him that he could spend time there even when she wasn't there. He should feel like being at his second home. Kurt took it thankfully. Now he hadn't to respond on Ted for opening the door when he was in the park with Joseph and Diane wasn't at home.

"Hey", Kurt said as he entered the room.

"Hello honey", Diane replied. He gave her a small kiss on the lips. Then he steped behind her, hugging her.

"How was your day?", he asked her.

"We lost in court this morning... so...", she answered.

"Oh, I am sorry for that", Kurt told her.

"Yes... But besides everything is good. I don't have to be in office for the rest of the day. So I am free to spend the whole day with my two men", she said.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek telling her: "That's great. What do you want to do?"

"Well, your son needs new shoes and maybe some shirts", she told him.

"Shopping for the little man - I have to admit that it's always fun!"

He touched her belly and asked: "And how is our little one today?"

It was Teddy who replied as he entered the room: "Are we talking about little Hillary?", he asked in order to teas his future brother in law.

"Forget it!", Kurt told him with a serious look on his face. Then he also started to laugh.

"Oh come on! Wouldn't this be an amazing name?"

"No."

"Oh come on! Hillary is perfect for her (if it's a girl)! What else would you prefer?"

"Ruth", Kurt answered after a short time of thinking about it.

"Seriously?", Ted asked.

"Okay, the both of you: Stop it. Both of you just make terrible suggestions!", Diane interrupted the two of them.

"What? Terrible suggestions? Tekkla is a wonderful name! And Barry also is great. And a baby called Edna or Ronald would be that cute!", Ted said but just earned looks of dislike from the others.

"Finding a name for this baby is going to be fun...", Diane mourned.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"Is he finally asleep?", Diane asked Kurt as he entered the living room. Her fiance just nodded as an answer. He walked to the couch were she was sitting. He took her legt that were laying on the couch, sat down and took them onto his lap.

"I don't get it why he is getting that difficult latley...", Diane said.

"I think it is a phase. It will change again", Kurt replied.

"I hope so. Taking him to bed isn't easy lately."

"Who are you telling this?", Kurt asked her laughing. "But let's stop talking about our always-awake-son. Let's... focus on other things...", he said and slid his hand across her leg and up her tight. She took a deep breath as his hand slid down her skirt. They keept eye contact as he was touching her soft skin. None of them said a single word. With her pregnancy and Joseph and their work they had had less time for the two of them latley.

"Kurt...", she whispered as he touched her sensitive area. He had a mischeivous smile on his lips as he moved his fingers inside her panties.

Diane closed her eyes and leaned her had back and just let him act. She started breathing heavily, moaned and shivered underneath his touch.

"You like this, don't you?", he asked her.

A simple "yes" was all she was able to reply. She enjoyed his hands and his movement.

"Oh my god!", they heard someone suddenly screaming. They looked at the doorframe to find Ted standing there. Diane's brother looked shocked.

"What the heck are you doing - _there_?", he asked.

Kurt took his hands to him and Diane sat up. "I could ask you the same question", she said.

"That's were I sleep!", he told them scandalized.

A short "...Oh...", escaped Kurt.

"It's my couch", Diane told her brother without feeling guilty at all.

"It's kind of my bed!", Ted said out loud. Too loud. Joseph started crying. Diane stood up to go to her son. As she passed Ted she told him: "You finally should be looking for your own place!"

As she had left the room, the silence there felt awkward. It was Kurt who finally stood up to look for Diane. He watched her from outside the room, calming Joseph down.

"Everything is all right, big boy", she told her son who stopped crying. "Now you can go back to sleep!"

Kurt enjoyed seeing the two of them. Since he had Diane back in his life and at all since he knew about his son, he felt kind of better. He was living another life - and totally enjoyed it.

As Joseph was willing to sleep again, this mom left the room and closed the door.

"Dear god, I really hope that he will sleep until tomorrow!", she said.

Kurt took her into his arms. "Where were we?", he asked her.

"I think we should go to bed. I'm very tired now. Too tired", she told him, walking into her bathroom. He followed her, a bit disappointed.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

The next morning she was standing infront of the mirrow in the bathroom. She was wearing nothing but her underware. She looked at herself, her body and how it had changed.

"You are beautiful", Kurt told her as he appeared behind her. He was totally naked, had just left the shower. Still wet he started touching her body and placed kisses on her neck.

"Thank you.", she said, then turned around and stopped him. "But I have to go soon."

"Are you sure?", he asked her smiling and kissed her again.

"Yes." She moved away.

He sighed in frustration. "When are we going to have some time for... you know... _us_?", he wanted to know.

"Excuse me?"

"We have had less time together lately. We were rarely close", he told her.

"Well, we both have to work a lot, the pregnancy keeps me quite busy - and tired. And there also is Joseph who I have to wake soon", she told him as she got dressed.

"What about the next weekend?", she asked him.

"Work", he answered.

"Well... and the next?"

"Work."

"Okay, I see the point. Are you in town tonight?", she wanted to know.

"I don't think so as I have a seminar to give tomorrow", he answered.

"Oh. Then... When do I see you again?"

"Well, as it is tuesday today and I have to leave soon and a case to work at - I guess it's going to be monday or tuesday."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay", she repeated. He tried to read her mind - but wasn't able to. What did she think about this long periodes of time apart? He didn't like it. But did she also dislike them?

She came over to him after he had dryed himself and gave him a small kiss. Then she told him: "See you on monday or tuesday then. I will call you later." Then she left.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

One week later he entered her apartment after being at court until 5 pm. He walked into the living room. There he found a sleeping Joseph on the couch. He was covered by a small blanket with penguins on it and helt one of his plush animals close to him. Justice was laying near to the couch on the floor watching every move of Kurt percisely. Kurt went over to his sleeping son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The boy didn't even recognize his presence.

Kurt left the living room and went looking for Diane. He found her in her working room on her computer.

"Hey darling", he said as he entered the room.

"Oh, hello", she said and looked up for a short moment - then she concentrated on her computer again.

"What are you doing? Work?", Kurt wanted to know.

"No.", she answered shortly.

Kurt walked over to her and asked: "What else?"

"You are very curious - aren't you?", she was joking.

"Indeed."

"I'm looking for another place", she told him.

"Another place? For what?"

"To live."

He blinked several times. "You wanna move out?", he asked her.

"Indeed. When the second baby has arrived it will become quite narrow here", she told him.

He had a big grin across his face which she could not not see.

"Are you alright?", she asked him.

"Well, let's say that it fits perfectly!" He got a small box out and handed it to her.

"What that?", she asked him.

"Nothing big. Just a little gesture. Open it! Then I have a question for you!"

"Kurt, you remember us already being engaged?", she asked him.

"Just open it!"

She did as told and found a key inside of the box. "A key. I assume it is the key to your house?", she asked him.

"Exactly."

"Well, thank you. But I don't think I will ever be there without you", she told him.

"That's a nice bridge to my question: You wanna move to a bigger space? Well, I have a whole house with a huge garden and a lot of free rooms", he told her and then made a suggestion: "You could move in with me!"

"Kurt, are you joking?", she asked him.

"No."

"Kurt, I can't move in with you. I won't leave the town. I'm here for work and everything", she said.

"You could drive here."

"That's a long distance."

"I know. I drive it very often", she said.

"Kurt, thank you for the offer and thank you for your key, but no. I won't move in with you", she said.

"Okay", was all she got as a respond. He stood there and nodded.

"I will look after Joseph", he told her then and left.

Diane sighed. He was insulted - she could tell. But she didn't want to leave the city. After all she had still a law firm to run and many clients. She liked spending some time at his place. But living there? She didn't even like the idea...

Meanwhile Kurt was walking back into the living room. He sat down next to the sleeping Joseph.

"Hey little one", he said and caressed the boy's shoulder.

He leaned down to give him another kiss on the forehead. He was feeling kind of angry right now because of Diane's rejection. He decided to sit down next to sleeping Joseph and relax for a while in order to calm down. Maybe they could be able to talk about it later.

As Diane entered the room half an hour later she said: "Good, you are still here. I was already worried."

"Of course I am. Why should I have left?"

"Well... because I said 'no', maybe?"

He shook his head with a soft smile and told her to come over to him. She sat down on his lap and he hugged her.

"Just because we are not having the same opinion I won't be leaving", he told her. "And that's good as we often do not agree with each other", he added and made her laugh.

Diane gave him a soft kiss. "Good", she simply said.

"Diane, I am just afraid... What are we doing here? I mean... we are having a family together - which soon will grow", he said and touched her belly. "But we are still leaving apart from each other and are unmarried."

"Well... I thaught this was no problem for you", she said.

"So did I think", he told her.

"But now you are unsure?"

"No... I think... The last weeks were just a bit hard. I had too much to work at. I should take less cases maybe. There are other important things now", he said and looked at little Joseph. Diane gave him a kiss.

"I'm glad you are happy", she told him.

"And I really am!"

"You know... maybe we will have some time for us later", she whispered into his ear and kissed him again.

With a wide smile on his face he said: "Yes, I really am!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

They were laying in bed that night, cuddling tightly with each other.

"Kurt?", Diane whispered. "Kurt, are you awake?"

"Hmmm?", he asked her in a very sleepy tone.

"Kurt, I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"Oh, Diane. It's okay. It was nonsense. Just forget about it!", he told her.

"No. At least not everything was", she said.

"Diane, forget about it. I was kind of grumpy 'cos you said 'no' to me. But it's okay. I think I just needed to relax a bit. First at the couch snd now...", with a very wide grin he kissed her.

"But Kurt...", she wanted to tell him but wasn't able to because of his lips covering her.

"All I needed was some sweet time with you to cool down", he told her between kisses. She had wanted to tell him something - but forgot about it after their lips met again. There would be enough time left tomorrow...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"Kurt?", Diane asked as she walked into the kitchen. It was early in the morning. Kurt and Joseph were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. As Kurt was cooking Joseph was sitting on the counter, watching.

"Good morning", he told Diane and gave her a kiss. As Joseph saw the two of them he immediately wanted also to have a kiss from mommy.

"Kurt, I wanted to talk to you last night", she started.

"Yes, but I think we found a better way to cope with it", he said with a smile.

"Well... Kurt, I wanted to ask you about marrying soon", she told him. He looked at her - a bit overwhelmed.

"You wanna marry?", he asked her.

"Yes, I want to."

"That's great! Then we should marry!"

"Yes, I thaught about doing it as soon as possible", she told him.

Now he was shoked. "Are you serious?", he asked her.

"Yes."

"Well... then maybe you should make some phonecalls for a date!"


	28. Chapter 28

**A VERY SMALL WEDDING** or: **WHY WEREN'T WE INVIDED?**

Kurt felt kind of nervous as he stood there infront in the hall, waiting for her to arrive. He stood infornt oft he door. They had to enter in two minutes. She was late. Where was she? As he stood there and waited he started fearing. What if she didn't came? He shook his head. That was nonsense. They anlready had a family. Why should she not come to their own wedding?

His thoughts were interrupted as a little voice screamed: „Daddy!"

It was Joseph who was running into his direction. Kurt took him up, sure that Diane would follow soon and turned tot he door.

„There we will go in when mommy has arrived", he told his son.

As he turned around he finally saw her – walking down the hall to him, in her classy way. She looked beautiful. Kurt smiled at her. As he had been young he had always imagined a big wedding – with a bride in white, with his brother as best man, with a preacher. But all of this didn't fit the relationship he and Diane were having.

„Sorry, I'm late", she told him and got kissed by him. He put Joseph down tot he floor and handed her the flowers he had been holding in the other hand. She smiled at him. He knew which flowers she loved. He had started knowing her very well.

„Shall we?", he asked her as he guided her inside the room.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As they arrived home later she told him: „I can't believe we just did it!" She started laughing.

„Well, we decided just a few hours ago – but we really did it", he said and kissed her once again. Softly he was touching her belly and asked her: „Are you alright?"

„Kurt, just I was a bit sick in car doesn't mean that something hast o be wrong. I am fine", she told him and gave him another kiss. Somethimes he was very worried about her and the kids. And Diane had to admit: She loved it. He was caring a lot for her and their family.

He told her to go into the living room. He would bring her a tea.

„Kurt, I can do that on my own", she tried to protest but he didn't let her.

„I'll take it!"

As he came back into the living room and handed her her cup of tea he asked her if they should call anyone and tell them about.

„Maybe we should really call our families", she said.

Kurt stood up, took out his phone and called his brother first. Diane did the same.

„Hey Teddy!", she greeted her little brother who was still at work.

„Oh, I am fine. I'm calling because I have some kind of big news. Guess who just got married!"

Teddy was shocked. „Why wasn't I invited?", he wanted to know and: „When did you plan?"

As Diane told her little brother that they had just decided to marry less than twentyfour hours ago, Ted started laughing. „I can't remember you being so spontainious!", he told her. He invited them to dinner later – as long as she'd pay. She took the invitation with a loud laugh. As she had said „Goodbye" to her brother she immediately called her parent's number. She was asking herself how they'd react…

As she had told them (they both were listening on the phone) there was silence. They where overwhelmed. Diane bit her lip. That wasn't the right moment for laughing, wasn't it?

Her mother was the first who said something. Calling Diane by her first and second name and adding „McVeigh" to it and asking her why she hadn't her own parents invited.

Diane told her mother she'd stay with Lockhart which caused Kurt to roll his eyes. She punished him softly as he did and he smiled at her, kissing her softly.

„We are your parents and you did not think it would be necessary to invite us?", her mother asked again.

„No mother, that's not how it is. We… It was spontainious!", she told her mother.

„Spontainious? A wedding? That sounds terribly stupid!", her father said.

„Mom, we didn't plan a wedding. There was nobody expect fort he two of us and Joseph! .. Yes, yes they also weren't there", Kurt was saying on phone. Diane smiled about the fact that he seemed to have the same conversation. He covered the phone with his left hand as he told her: „My mother is calling yours now!"

„They exchanged numbers?", Diane asked in suprise.

She heard her mother answering her cellphone: „Hello? Oh hello! Yes. Yes, I have just heard. Unbelievable isn't it? Yes. YES! … Well… That sounds like a good idea! Yeah!..."

„Now they are talking with each other", she told Kurt.

„I know. I am able to here my mother speaking to yours. They are planing a visit."

„A visit? Please tell me that they do not talk about visiting us!", she whispered.

„I'm sorry – they are!"

„Diane? Are you still there?"

„Yes, mom, I am."

„Good! I just talked to your new mother-in-law. We planed a small family meeting next weekend. You both have time there, don't you have?"

„No, mom, Kurt isn't there next weekend", she told her mother. Then she heard her talking on the phone again.

„What? Well… yes…", Diane heard Kurt saying.

„So, I've talked to Erica, who had talked to Kurt who told her that the other weekend he will be round. So we will visit you there!", Mrs. Lockhart told her daughter.

Diane sighed. „Alright. See you then", she said as she knew that she wouldn't be able to change their minds. Before they were able to hang up everyone had to say goodbye to everyone – what turned out to be a bit difficult.

As they finally had made it Diane was looking at Kurt: „Well… they are going to visit us…"

„Yes, seems like they are", he said. Then he moved closer to her.

„So, still Ms. Lockhart, but married to Mr. McVeigh", he said to her joking. „Do you want to have a first dance with your husband?"

„My husband – that kind of sound great", Diane told him. He turned on the music, let a slow song be played. He reached out a hand for her which she took. And so they danced in Diane's livingroom fort he first time as husband and wife.


	29. Chapter 29

**JUST MARRIED**

Diane woke up much too early. It was a Saturday morning, _that_ Saturday morning to be more precise. She felt her head aching as well as her back. She felt sick. She stood up and rushed into the bathroom – accidently waking Kurt as she did so.

He still felt very tired – but didn't go back to sleep. Instead he waited for his wife to return. She did so – after almost twenty minutes.

"Are you alright?", he asked her in a worried tone.

"Yes. Everything's fine", she lied and he could tell that she did.

"Come here!", he said and reached out for her.

She moved near to the bed, took his hands and let him pull her back on the bed. He hugged her tightly, kissed her neck and caressed her belly softly. She relaxed as she felt his touch so full of love. She just leaned back into him and closed her eyes. Every time she wasn't feeling good he managed to change her feelings very fast jus by holding her.

"Do you feel sick?", he wanted to know.

"I did. But now not anymore", she answered.

"You see: The baby just wants to have daddy round", he told her with a very soft smile.

She cuddled even closer to him and enjoyed his warm body next to hers. Usually she hated early mornings without work – but nowadays she enjoyed them very much. She did enjoy a lot of things she didn't back in the days. But since Kurt was around her again, since they were a family, she found herself totally changed. She liked having him around – and she disliked him spending several weeks at his house or somewhere else he was working. She'd never admit it: But she'd like to have him around all of the time. At all since she was pregnant again.

The pregnancy was different from the last one. Being pregnant with Joseph had been tough physically – but she had never been overwhelmed by strange emotions that just appeared and went away just seconds later. But this time was totally different. She also was feeling sick very often – but (god bless) only in the mornings most of the time. But it always stopped when Kurt was close to her, when he was looking after her, when he held her close. That was the nicer side of this pregnancy. But on the other side there was the crying when nobody expected it – even not she herself. And also the anger and – even she didn't like to admit – the strong jealousy she was feeling. Her feelings inside were like a roller-coaster – and nobody knew what was about to come next.

At first it had been just a few shifts of moods. Her being uninterested in other people most of the time. Or being very cold. But then – a few weeks ago – it had accelerated. And there were new states of mood that had been added…

Kurt always tried his best to help her. When she was feeling sad, he talked to her, hugged her. When she was feeling angry he tried her to talk over it. When she was getting jealous, he tried to tell her that there was no reason and that there'd never be. But as well as Kurt seemed to manage this, he sometimes was feeling as if he went kind of mad. How could someone be totally happy at one moment – and heartbroken sad at the next? He didn't understand her – how could he? – but he tried his best to help her through all bad feelings.

Most of the time he was able to laugh about it as it had passed – but sometimes… let's say: He stopped regretting that he had missed her first pregnancy…

Kurt was still holding her close. He wasn't feeling tired anymore as there was something else on his mind now…

"Darling, it's very early. Our boy won't be up for another hour or two – and our family won't be here until about 2 pm. So… maybe…", he said and started kissing her neck hungrily. One of his hands moved up and down her side as the other one found its way to her breasts.

"Kurt, stop it! I'm not in the mood right now!", she told him in a bit sleepy, but harsh voice.

"Are you sure?", he asked still touching and kissing her.

"Yes. Very sure", she told him, took his hand from her breast and put it back to him. She told him again: "I'm absolutely in no mood right now!"

Kurt sighed. This was another point he didn't enjoy very much about this pregnancy. The fact that she hadn't been in mood for weeks…

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

He hadn't been able to go back to sleep again. Therefore he decided to stand up and take a cold shower. He had to cool down…

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

After he had finished, he looked for Joseph. He found the boy already awake, sitting in his bed, talking to one of his plush animals. Kurt smiled as he saw his son doing so. He stayed at the doorframe and watched him for a while. He babbled a lot – he came totally after his mother…

"Good morning, big boy", he said after several minutes in that he had just watched.

"Daddy!", the little man screamed.

"It's 7 am – and you already feel in favor for being so loud?", Kurt asked his son as he stepped to his bed. He took the toddler into his arms.

"Good morning", he told him again. Then he asked: "Am I getting a kiss?"

Joseph just nodded wildly before he gave his daddy a big kiss.

"Oh, such a big kiss? I'm glad this morning!"

The toddler laughed and gave his father another kiss.

"A second one?"

And another one.

"How did I earn so many kisses?", Kurt asked his son with a playfully asking tone in his voice. The boy just shrug his shoulders and took his hands up. He made his father laugh.

"Shall we make some breakfast? How about pancakes?"

"Yes!", the little boy answered with a big smile on his face. The little boy loved daddy's pancaked!

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As Diane woke up for the second time that morning she was feeling much better. She sat up and looked around in surprise – Kurt had to be already awake and up.

After she had dressed herself in something comfortable and had been to the bathroom that was next to her room, she left the bedroom and immediately smell the food Kurt was preparing. She walked into the kitchen – just to find both her men already awake and very active.

Kurt was making pancakes – stars, hearts and flowers. He had bought forms with Joseph to do so. The little man loved his special pancakes very much!

"Good morning", Diane said and both men immediately turned around to face her.

"Hello mommy!", Joseph said.

"Hey darling", Kurt responded as she gave him a quick kiss, before she took up Joseph.

"Did you sleep well?", her husband wanted to know. But before she could even answer that little question, he continued: "Isn't he a bit to heavy for you?"

"Oh please, Kurt! I'm pregnant and not ill. And I still can carry my little boy", she told him as she caressed Josephs dark blonde hair.

"I was just wondering…", Kurt said – more to himself then to her.

"And what are my two men doing here? What are you making?", Diane asked her son.

"Pancakes!", came back as very happy answer from the toddler.

Diane had to laugh. "Oh, you and your pancakes…"

Kurt told her she could sit down on the table – breakfast would be ready soon – but Diane got it a bit wrong. "Oh please, Kurt! Don't treat me like I am a child!", she told him.

Without her being possible to see, he rolled his eyes and stayed calm. That mood swings…

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Just as pancakes were ready and on the table Ted came home. He had been out last night for a few drinks – and time had passed fast…

"Oh great! Pancakes!", Diane's little brother said in a very good mood.

"Oh, look who is there…", his sister commented.

"You missed me, sis?", Ted asked as he was sitting down on the table and took the first pancakes.

"Absolutely…", she said with a sarcastic tone.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. As he was looking at his son, he saw that the boy tried to imitate him – he also rolled his eyes.

"Oh, look who has learned a lot of daddy…", Diane said. She had also seen the little boy acting like his father – who was often rolling his eyes.

"Like father, like son", Ted said and took another pancakes. As Joseph saw that his uncle was eating his pancakes fast and was about to get some more, he was screaming: "No!" and looked at Ted with a lot of anger.

Kurt had to laugh about his son's action. "Are you afraid there won't be any left for us after your uncle has finished?", he asked the boy who was telling him: "yes!"

Diane couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Oh, come on, little man! I wasn't about to eat all of them!", Ted told his nephew. But the boy was still looking at him angrily.

"It's fascinating. He isn't just imitating his eye-rolling-father. He also is able to give me looks like Diane!", Teddy said laughing. Although Diane didn't want to – she had to join his brother's laughter along with Kurt.

"Hey buddy, get used to sharing everything and getting less of all – soon you'll have a little brother or sister that will want everything you have!", his uncle told little Joseph.

"Nah, having a little brother or sister will be great!", he daddy said. He and Diane looked at Ted a bit angrily.

"Fascinating! Now you all do look the same!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"They will be here any minute. Kurt, have you prepared everything in the dining room?", Diane asked her husband as she walked up and down in the kitchen. She didn't stop until Kurt took his arms around her.

"Honey, calm down!", he told his wife and gave her a soft kiss. "Everything will be fine!"

"You think so?"

"You don't?"

"No", was her answer. Then she explained: "They weren't invited to our wedding. They are very angry because of that. They will make us accusations all day long."

"Even if… we will be fine!", Kurt replied and gave her another kiss.

Diane sighed. "If you say so…" She hugged her husband tightly and gave him another kiss on his cheek and another one near his ear.

"You know…", she said "Joey is playing with Teddy in the living room and neither my nor you parents are there yet… And I am feeling kind of… in need for _you_."

Even the way she used to say these last words sent shivers down his spin. He took a look at his watch. It was ten minutes to 2 pm.

"We have to be quick", he told her.

"Don't worry darling, I'm sure we will be able to heat things up…", she told him and bit his lip softly after she kissed him again. She took his hand and guided him to the bedroom. As they entered he closed the door. Then they started to take their cloths of in a hurry until they both were totally naked. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him – kissing him again.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Of course they hadn't finished as there was a knock on the door which they weren't able to hear.

"Stay here. I will look for your parents", Teddy told Joseph as he left the living room. He went to the front door and opened it. His parents greeted him, hugged him.

"Where is your sister? I brought along a cake", his mother wanted to know.

"I have no idea… I will look for her!", Ted answered as his parents were already walking into the kitchen.

Ted went into the direction of Diane's bedroom in order to look if she was there. Just a few steps before he had reached the door he stopped. He was able to hear her sister and his brother-in-law and he actually knew exactly what they were doing right now. Should he know or should he not? He decided not to and went back to the kitchen. His parents were looking at him with a asking look.

"They are… busy", he told them. His mother was holding back a laugh, his father looked at him angrily. He told his son: "They knew that we would be here at 2 pm!"

"Come on, Joseph, they are freshly married. Let them enjoy themselves!", his wife told him. But judge Lockhart just shook his head and went into the livingroom.

"Now look who is there!", he said as he saw his grandson sitting on the floor, playing with blocks, building a huge castle. His grandpa was impressed. He asked him: "Did you built this all on your own?"

The boy nodded with a wide smile on his face. "Liar!", his uncle told him.

There was another knock on the door. This time it was Kurt's family: His parents, his brother and his nephew. They greeted Ted and his parents before they asked for their son and new daughter-in-law.

"Bedroom", was all Ted answered this time. Saying this to his parents made him feel kind of embarrassed. But answering this question to Kurt's parents was kind of fun…

Kurt's mom looked at him in confusion. "Why don't you just get them?", she asked.

Ted laughed and told her: "I don't want to interrupt them. Could become… awkward…"

Kurt's mother looked at him in disbelief. Now she understood what he was talking about… She turned red in her face which made Ted laugh again. But he excused himself for this after a few seconds.

They sat down in the dining room. Ted brought them some coffee and tea and they started eating the two cakes the two mothers and mothers-in-law had made.

As they finally arrived in the dining room, they felt kind of embarrassed. At all after Billy asked his brother if he had enjoyed himself.

"Well… we… arhhh….", Kurt tried to say, but caused them to laugh even more. Diane was looking at her brother in an angry way. She sat down next to him and whispered: "Why didn't you tell us?"

Ted looked at her and tried not to laugh. He answered: "Every time I hear such noises coming from inside your room, I try my best to ignore!"

Diane punished him softly – but not too softly. "Ouch!", her brother said out loud and cause his sister to be more angry at him.

Kurt was sitting on the opposite side to Judge Lockhart and next to Diane. He knew that his father-in-law did not like him. But right now he was looking at him angrier than ever. Kurt tried to ignore it and started a conversation about the cake. Everyone knew that he just wanted to change the topic – and they all went for it. They started talking about the two cakes, about baking and about recipes. Diane put her hand on Kurt's arm. As he was looking at her, she was whispering: "Thank you." Kurt gave her a quick kiss which cause the conversation on another topic.

"So, tell us about this wedding and how such a crazy idea came to your mind like marrying without your family!", Kurt's mom said. Both of them sighed. This topic had to come sooner or later – they had known.

Diane started to explain to them that it had been a spontaneous decision. She told them about sitting on the couch that afternoon and having this small chat – at which end she made a call for a date. They all listened very closely. It was easy to see that all of them – even the brothers and even Jordy – were still angry at them. Kurt didn't understand why. A wedding wasn't such a big deal… The same thoughts were in Diane's mind. But they went on telling them the story.

Kurt told them about getting a new smoking for him and something for little Joseph to dress in – as Diane was looking for something for her. They had found something very fast and less than twenty-four hours after making the decision they met in that corridor and got married. As they told their family members about this, everyone recognized the smiles on their faces. Even Judge Lockhart had to admit that his daughter looked happy – happier than he had seen her for years.

After they talked for another hour about their wedding and about the calls they had to make afterwards and all the funny situation the fact they were married now caused – like as they were meeting someone or when another lawyer had told Kurt about his last case against Lockhart Garner last week and Kurt had told him that one of the name partners was his wife – as well as about how it was being married now and why Diane kept her name. Then Diane's mother was asking them for their future plans.

"Well, I think I will move to a new house. I found one that may fit perfectly. I met the estate agent last week and had a look at it. It's not far away from here – but it's bigger than his place and I like it very much. I'm thinking about buying it. The papers will be delivered to my office at monday", Diane told her mother.

Kurt looked at her in surprise. "You didn't tell me yet", he said.

"Oh well… I guess I forgot…"

"Seems like. But you should have told me", he told her. "This isn't a decision you should make on your own. It's a decision I should be involved in", Kurt told his wife.

"Well… You still have your house and that's where you live and work. And I'm looking for a new place for me to live at near work", she told him.

"For you and my children", he corrected her.

"Yes Kurt, for me and _our_ children."

The others didn't say a word. They just said there and hoped that this moment would pass very soon. They felt kind of embarrassed even for being there at this moment.

"I didn't mean to cause an argue between the two of you", Diane's mother told them.

"It's not your fault", Kurt told her and kept looking at Diane in disbelief.

"Kurt, just because the two of us are married now doesn't mean that we are living one life now. You are still at your place most of the time living your live and I mine her in the town. It won't make any differences if you will come to visit us here or at another place", she told him.

He sighed deeply. He didn't want to discuss this in front of the whole family – although he thought she was wrong. They were one family. At all after they had married. Now they were officially one family. Why did she still want to keep the distance between them? She could have told him – no, she should have told him!

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Later he met her in the kitchen. She was making the dishes. He watched her as she hadn't heard him enter the room. Then he suddenly asked her: "Why didn't you tell me?"

He caught her by surprise, she spun around to face him and told him he could have told her that he was standing there instead of frighten her.

He repeated his question: "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed. "Kurt, please! I just forgot. Don't turn this into something big!" She turned around to go back to the dishes, but he hadn't finished yet. "Are you sure?", he asked her.

"Kurt! About what should this be?", she asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe about you keeping control or still trying to keep me at a certain distance?"

Diane was laughing out loud. "Seriously?", she asked him. "The quiet cowboy who is never telling me anything and who loves to answer in three words or less tells me that I'm keeping the distance?"

He was kind of overwhelmed by her words. Was she thinking that he was keeping her on distance? Was he making her feel like that?

"Diane, we… we have to integrate each other into our lived. If we don't do so… this won't work."

She turned to face him again and sighed deeply. "I know. I'm just… I'm just still not used to do that", she told him honestly. Her answer took him by surprise. He stepped closer to her, gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and hugged her. "We both aren't yet – but we have to get", he told her.

Their mothers entered the room and saw this intimate moment, the two of them hugging tightly, eyes closed, just enjoying the presence of the other and totally trusting into each other. The two women exchanged looks. They both were happy for their kids.

"Shall we finish the dishes?", Kurt's mother asked as they stepped closer.

Kurt and Diane broke apart – they hadn't expect to be watched. "No, there is no need to", Diane told them, but the two women pushed them softly away.

Diane's mother told them: "Come on you two, take some minutes off – you have already done enough for the day!" The two women took over the work and the freshly married couple walked into the living room where they found Joseph sleeping on the couch. The other visitors were sitting at the balcony and enjoyed a glass of wine.

"It has been a long day for him", Diane said with a smile on her face as they walked over to their son. She caressed his hair softly in order to not wake him up.

"A bigger home will be great for the three of you", Kurt told her us he softly touched her belly. She looked at him and answered with a soft smile on her lips: "For the four of us."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So, this is one of the longest chapters I wrote so far. What do you think about it? I think another chapter or two - and then the second baby will arrive. What names would you like?

Feel free to leave a review :-)


	30. Chapter 30

**DADDY'S BOY**

Kurt was having a day off. So he spent the whole time with his son. After they had had breakfast together, they went to the zoo. Joseph loved to see the lions and the penguins. His daddy bought him a plush penguin who the little boy called Perry. Perry the pengiun.

Joseph was enjoying his day with daddy. His grandmother had bought them basecaps - both looking the same. The little man wanted to walk next to his daddy and imitated him walking. He really was looking up to his father.

His father bought him an icecream and then they left the city. Joseph would spent the weekend with Kurt at Kurt's house. The boy had been there quite often - but it would be the first weekend without his mother being round. Diane would stay at her new home in which she and Joseph were living not for five weeks. The pregnancy went well - but lately she was feeling very tired and stessed. She had to lay down often, was less in office. She was in her seventh month pregnant - in july the baby should be borned.

"Hey buddy, are we going to drive home now?", Kurt asked his son as he was carrying him to the car.

"To mommy?", the little boy wanted to know.

"No, buddy. Just you and daddy. At daddy's home.", Kurt told him. But the boy wasn't interested in the answer anymore as he saw a dog on the other side of the street. "Bow-wow, bow-wow", the little boy brabbled. Kurt had to smile about his reaction. Joseph loved animals as well as the nature. Therefore he liked spending time with daddy outside the city. Daddy had bought new ducks - with which Joseph used to "play". He always chased them or caressed them. The ducks stayed calm as he did. Diane often told Kurt he shouldn't allow Joey to be that close to them - but when mommy wasn't there... she wouldn't know...

On their way home they were listening to music. Kurt sang along - and so tried Joey to do. He tried to imitate his father in everything. But he also loved music. His father often sat down with him, played the guitar for him. As well did his uncle Ted.

As they arrived at Kurt's place Joey was asking again: "Mommy?"

"No, buddy", Kurt explained again "it's just you and daddy."

Joseph looked at him in confusion and asked for his mother again. In order to distract his son, Kurt took his small hand and led him to the livingroom. He got a blanket and a few toys from the boy's room and sat down with him. "You wanna play with me?", he asked his son.

Of course the answer was "yes". Joey loved to play with blocks and trains as well as with plush animals. But today his father had something new for him. "Look at this!", he told his son as he showed him small figures. "These are cowboys. They have horses and guns. And fancy clothes..."

Joseph took on of the figures that sat on a horse. He immediatley took it and let it ride around. "Horsi", he told his father.

"Yes, exactly", Kurt said and watched him.

"Daddy play along!", Joey told his dad who was impressed by his son's talking skills. Joseph was very good in speaking and walking for his age. Kurt was sure that he had contributed to that a lot. He spent much time with his son - worked less than he used to, to be there for his boy. He also spent a lot of time in town - although he didn't like it much. But Diane wasn't keen on leaving town every weekend. Therefore most of the time he stayed with her and Joey there.

Kurt wasn't sure how the future would be like. Would he still spent such a lot of time at her place? He had a firm to run - he couldn't refuse to many cases - or he wouldn't get any more... The situation was very difficult. Diane and him lived apart - and the distance wasn't that small. Since he was seeing her and Joseph as often as possible he had to spent a lot of time in his car and on the road. Fuel was expansive - but he could afford it. He was more annoyed by the long time he was spending on the road in traffic. At all when there was a traffic jam or something.

"Daddy! Horsi!" His son interrupted his thought.

"Oh, yes", Kurt said and took on of the riding cowboys and chased Joey's. The boy was laughing loudly. A sound that was like music to Kurt's ears. He took the laughing boy and throw him into the air. He layed back on his back and helt his boy up high. "Do you wanna fly, buddy?", he asked him and the boy was having a lot of fun. He laughed out even louder. Kurt played with him like this for a while before he settled his son on top of his chest. They toddler immediately cuddled close to his dad and hugged him.

"You know what, buddy? I really enjoy this father-son-times", Kurt told his son and caressed his hair softly. The little boy just smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

It had been an amazing evening - but getting Joseph to sleep had been a challange. He cried and screamed for his mommy. He bucked and told his father he wouldn't sleep. His father had read him a book, had played with his plush animals that had said "good night" to Joseph, had made him warm milk - but it took nearly ninety minutes to get the boy the sleep. Kurt was feeling relieved as he had finally made it. He also went to bed, called Diane to ask her if everything was fine and to tell her about Joey being a good boy - most of the time.

"Hello Kurt", she said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey honey", he told her. Then he went on: "How are you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Kurt, I am. Stop worrying all day long. I am fine - the baby also is. We are good and you have nothing to worry about and can stop asking it all over again", she told her husband. She was a bit annoyed by his question - he could tell from the sound of his voice. But he couldn't do other. He was kind of worried - he had to admit - and likely he was too much. But he felt tou much for Diane and the baby to not be. There had been some problems a month ago. And although she had told him not to worry about - he knew that she had been scared too.

"So, how it Joey doing?", Diane asked after Kurt hadn't said something.

"He is good. Or he was until he had to go to bed. First there were the typical complications like 'I'm not tired' or simply 'no'. But then he reminded that there is something missing. His mommy. And then he cried and screamed and cried. And cried and screamed and cried ... I bet you know how it goes on...", he joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that. I hoped he wouldn't mind spending a weekend with you too much. Do you think that it will work for another night? Or shall I get him tomorrow?", she asked and Kurt could tell: She was worried about her little boy. Joseph really was his mother's little prince. And she just couldn't see him sad or even crying.

"No hun, we are fine. He calmed down and tomorrow we will have a nice day and then we will make it through the night!", Kurt told her and made her laugh.

They talked another few minutes before she told him she was feeling very tired. They said goodnight to each other, told the other they loved him and hung up then. Kurt was falling asleep - but it didn't last long until he was woke up by a loud crying. He stood up and went to Joseph's room to find the boy in tears.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?", he asked him, put him up and caressed his back. He tried the small man to calm down - but failed. Joseph was crying a lot, he was screaming loudly, big tears fell down on his cheek and his face was turning red. Kurt started walkig up and down with him - but the boy just cried and screamed.

"Mommy!", Joseph screamed and Kurt had to sigh. His son spent a lot of time without him and didn't mind. But he couldn't spend on night without his mother? Kurt decided to take Joey to his bed and walked into his bedroom. He lay down with the little man and still caressed his back telling him that everything was alright and that he would see mommy soon again. After a long time - that felt even longer for Kurt - Joey had finally fallen asleep. The boy was very tired - but had done his best to stay awake and scream even louder...

Kurt put him down next to him with a lot of caution. He didn't want the boy to wake up again. Of course because the boy needed his sleep - but at all because he couldn't hear him crying anymore. Kurt sighed. Being a dad had been lovely most of the time so far. Diane had often told him that Joey could be a real hellion or very, very difficult sometimes - but he hadn't believed her. Of course he had to deal with his son as he had cried before - but he had never seen him like this. He had also never needed such a lot of tme to solve a problem in him. And now the problem wasn't solved - the toddler had just been overpowered by his tiredness.

Kurt wondered if Diane had to deal with him like this more often. He was spending something like four of seven days a week with him and most of the time Joseph was a very quiet child and behaved. But what was happening at the other three days?

Kurt felt terribly tired. Being a father could be very stressful - and soon there would be two of these... He sighed and shook his head. Even thinking about the way his son had laughed this evening ws worth it all. Kurt gave Joey a small kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well my little squaller!", he told him in a soft tone.


	31. Chapter 31

**COMING TO TERMS**

"How is little Tobias today?"

Diane looked at her partner in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Little Tobias", Will repieted and pointed at her growing belly.

"Tobias? Seriously?", Diane asked him with a more than suprised look on her face.

"Well, if you don't like it... how about Franklin?", Will wanted to know. Diane just shook her head. Will tried another one: "Howard?" That one cause Diane to laugh out loud.

"O please Will, stop it!", she told him still laughing.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Lately all were talking a lot about baby names. Diane felt anoued by them. The suggestions that were made were... well, they were simply terrible!

Her brother and Kurt used to do the same thing Will had done this week: As they were talking or asking about the baby they kept on using any name that came to their mind. The problem was that Diane didn't like their taste very much.

"How is little Casper today?", Teddy wanted to know early one morning. Diane looked at him in disbelief. "Caspar?"

Her brother tried it again, but "Moses" also didn't fit for her. Ted oftenly came up with... special names. He had also already suggested Ariel for a name. They they'd be able to decorate her room with mermaids - he had told her. Diane kept rolling her eyes as an answer to such suggestions. He also kept on teasing Kurt with the name Hillary.

Kurt came up with a lot of names he' like for the baby - but Diane didn't do so. His suggestion got even worse after he had talked to his mother about this subject as they had been visiting her. With a lovely smile on her face she told the two of them: "Well, Titus, Fitzgerald or Ernst would be great names! They'd also fit into family tradition!" Diane had tried not to do so - but she had to laugh. Calling a baby Ernst in these days? She couldn't imagine. Kurt's mother had also suggested Roman for a boy or Abigail for a girl. Kurt liked all of these names very much.

"I'd like Daisy. And how about Ralph or Arthur? One of these two would have become your name if I had had anything to say back then!", he father told him. Diane rolled her eyes. More _brilliant_ suggestions...

Finding a name for little Joseph had been easy. She had been able to decide on her own. It had been Thomas she had been sitting down with and talked about names. Thomas was the one who had suggested naming her first son like her father. Diane liked the idea. On the one hand Joseph was a nice name and she also liked the nickname Joey or Joe. On the other she loved her father very much. And the second name Joseph had got after he had been born and his mother was sure that uncle Will had been an amazing support to her during her pregnancy.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

It was a sunday afternoon, she was at home with Joseph and Ted. The two men were playing in Joseph's room. Diane was laying on the couch in order to relax for a while. She didn't feel very well that day. Her phone suddenly rang. It was her mother.

Diane's mom asked her how she was, if she needed help with Joseph or anything, but Diane told her that they were fine.

"And you won't tell me the sex of the baby?"

"No. We don't no for sure yet as well. You'll have to wait until the baby is born", Diane told her mother

"And how about names? Did you already come to terms?"

Diane sighed. "No, not yet."

"But you really should! Less weeks are left - and you don't know if this one won't also come to early. At all after you aren't doing that well lately."

"Mom, it is still May. The baby is about to be born in July. Everything will be fine. There will be enough time left."

There was a silence that was cut after Diane asked (and she knew that her mom was waiting for it): "Do you have any suggestions?" She didn't like asking this question - but she knew that her mom would make some suggestions - and she would feel much better if she'd been asked for it before.

Diane heard her mother calling for her father. "She wants to know the names we were thinking about!", she told Judge Lockhard.

"Hello Diane. You are on speaker!", her father informed her.

"Hello dad."

"How are you honey?", her father wanted to know.

"I'm okay. Sick and tired - but that's part of it I guess."

"And how is young Joseph?"

"Oh, he is fine. He's playing with Teddy in his room."

"So darling", her mother interrupted them "We thought a lot about names for our grandchildren as we know that Kurt and you can't come to terms here. Therefore we thought it'd be useful to help you! We already talked to Kurt's parents over the phone - but they had really terrible ideas!"

Diane asked her self how often the four of them used to talk. She still was feeling about currious about the fact that they did. Her dad afterall didn't like Kurt very much - but he seemed to like his parents - (or he did have to, as he was forced by his wife who liked Kurt's mother very much).

"Honey, we both agreed to come down to one name for each sex. So as I suggest Liam for a boy and Emily for a girl your father does..."

"I can tell her myself!", Judge Lockhart said. Then he continued: "Christine or Rupert."

"Well... okay", their daughter said.

"You like them?", her mother wanted to know.

"Ahh... yeah. They are good. I will think about that", she promised.

"Which do you like most?", her mother wanted to know.

"Don't overstrain the girl - she after all isn't fit at all!", her father told her mother. Diane could hear them argue in their typical way - they weren't having a fight - they were just teasing each other and quarreling and both being very worried about their daugher.

'Like in the old days', Diane thought as she was listening to them.

As the two of them weren'T willing to stop she told them: "I hang up now. Talk to you guys soon. Bye!"

She sighed as they had finally hung up. She was still laying on the couch and felt kind of dizzy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, took her hand to her forehad as she felt like getting hot.

"Are you alright?"

She startled because she was caught by suprise. "Kurt?" She hadn't exspect to see him until next friday.

"Hey honey", he said as he gave her a tender kiss. "You don't look very well. Anything I can do for you?"

"Thanks for asking. You could get me a glass of water", she told him.

As he came back with her glass of water she asked him why he was here: "I thought you were bussy this week."

"Yes, indeed. But I couldn't stay away from the three of you. Therefore I decided to give my case to another ballistic expert in order to be with you."

"Kurt, that's cute - but you didn't have to. We are alright. And we'd also be by not seeing you for a week", she told him and although she didn't intend on it her word were hurting him a bit.

He bit his lower lip and told her: "I felt a bit alone - missed you. We haven't seen in days!"

She smiled at him a bit and he returned. It really was cute how much he seemed to miss her - even though she didn't seem to miss him in the same way. They had always had a kind of asymmetrical relationship. He had always wanted her more around then her. He had also told her that he didn't want to work for the other side in court - she didn't mind working against him.

"It's okay. She took over this case - and I will take one of her's one day when she needs some time off", he told her.

These statement pricked up Diane's ears. "Who is _she_?", she wanted to know. Kurt immediately knew what this was about and regreted that he had even mentioned it. Since she was in her fourth or fivth month pregnant it was as if she'd be jealous all the time.

"A former student of mine who is running her own firm now", he told her.

"Aha. And you are seeing her regularly?"

"Sometimes."

"And then it's just about work?"

"Of course it is", he told her and sat down next to her. "About what else should it be?"

"I don't know...", she lied.

In order to stop this conversation Kurt gave her another kiss.

"Do you wanna have another glass of water?"

"No, thanks", she answered and kissed him again. "Right now I just want to have my cowboy around", she told him. He knew that she still was feeling jealous as this was one of the reasons why she'd call him cowboy.

"Can you stay until tomorrow?", she wanted to know.

"As I don't have a case to work at anymore I can stay she whole week!", he told her.

"That's great! Then you can look after Joey instead of Ted", she told him.

He looked at her in confusion. "Where are you?"

"Office, court, same as usual - you know?"

"Diane, you aren't feeling good lately. Don't you think you should stop working at the moment and..."

"... and what? Play the lovely wife, housewife and mother?", she interrupted him.

"No, rest and relax yourself in order to not cause any harm to our baby!", he told her.

"Kurt, it won't cause any harm if I go to work!"

"Are you sure?"

She didn't know why they were arguing now - again. They were arguing often recently. Maybe they shouldn't spend such a lot of time... But no, she was sure that most of it was about her missing work too much - but she would never admit it to him.

After they had some more words - and decided to take a walk with Joseph and Justice to calm down, Kurt went looking for their son. He found him with Justice and uncle Teddy in the boy's room.

"Hey buddy!"

"Daddy!", Joseph screamed. He was happy seeing his dad around as he had already missed him. He ran to him and hugged him, wanted to be lifted up and gave his father a kiss.

"Looks like I have been missed?"

"Yes Kurt, I missed you very much!", Ted told his brother-in-law and gave him a kiss on his cheek just for fun. Kurt stood there in disbelief.

"Did you really just...?"

"Yes. And I'm off now that daddy is here to deal with this hellion. Have a lot of fun!", Ted told them and left.

Kurt was looking at his son and asked him: "Hey, lately they all call you a hellion. Do you know what they mean by this?"

His son shrug his shoulders and wided his eyes with a questioning glance. He was doing this often lately and it always made Kurt smile.

"Come on buddy, let's go for a walk!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

After they had arrived back home again Joseph was playing with Justice in the livingroom and Kurt was preparing dinner. Diane was having a nap in her bed room.

As dinner was ready she still wasn't awake. Kurt told his son that they would eat without her - mommy should rest.

"Your mommy is very tired", he told the toddler who was already eating.

"Hey buddy, soon you will have a sister or a brother. Are you looking forward too?"

"The baby?", his son asked.

"Yes, the baby. Are you looking forward to have it?"

"Yes", was all the boy answered totally focusing on his food. Kurt had to laugh about it. As Joseph was eating he was fading all the rest out.

After the dinner they two of them played with some blocks and read a story then. As Joseph was brought to bed, Kurt was doing the dishes. As he did Diane suddenly stood in the door frame.

"Have I missed dinner?", she asked him.

"Hey sweety. Yes, you have. But enough is left. You want something?"

"No thanks", she answered.

"Are you sure? Did you eat enough today?"

"Kurt, of course I did. Stop being that concerned and worried about me. I'm okay. I promise."

"Okay..."

She went over to him and took his face between her hands. "I am okay", she repeated before she kissed him.

"So... are you awake now?", he asked her with a deep voice that sent her shivers down her spine.

"Yes, I am."

"And... are you in mood for some closeness?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good..."

He kissed her again - this time more passionate.

"Let's go to the bedroom before Teddy will return", she told him and they did.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As they were laying in bed that night Diane was unable to sleep. As she blamed it on the pregnancy and this pregnancy was at least halfly his guilt, she decided to wake him up.

"Kurt, Kurt, wake up!", she told him.

"Diane? Is everything alright?", he asked in a sleepy tone. Then suddenly he sounded very awake as he asked her: "Is something wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No, everything is fine", she said in he sighed in relief.

"... But I couldn't sleep!"

"Therefore you wake me up?"

"Excuse me, mister, I can't sleep because of your baby I'm carrying!"

"Yeah... sorry... So, what is on your mind? What keeps you awake?"

"I don't know... I think I just slept to long this evening", she told him.

"Yes, that's possible", he returned and started to sound very sleepy again.

"Shall we talk about names?", she asked him.

"Yes, we can do this tomorrow", he told her.

"Now, I meant right now!"

"Are you serious? You wake me up in the middle of the night and then you want me to discuss about names?"

"Yes", she simply answered.

He sat up and turned on the light of the bedside lamp. He looked at her a bit confused until he said: "Now I know what this is about. You hope that when I am tired I won't refuse to the names you chose!" Of course he was joking and therefore she had to laugh.

"But I am not that tired anymore!", he told her. She smiled at him and kissed him. Then she wanted to know: "So, what do you suggest?"

"Well... for a girl I'd like Cecilia", he told her.

"Cecilia? No - but how about Cecil for a boy?", she replied.

"Well... let's forget both of them... Let us take a paper each. We will write down about ten nice names and then discuss. The ones we like most and both can cope with, we will write down seperatly and then we will discuss."

"That sounds like a good idea", Diane told him. Kurt got up, left the room and came back with small papers and two pencils. "Let's write down", he told her.

"Have you finished yet?", he asked her after several minutes.

"Yes. How about you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Do you wanna start?", she asked him.

"Okay... here we go... Theodora", he suggested.

"No."

"Because?"

"Because."

"Are you kidding me?", he asked.

"No. We agreed that we shall both be in favor. And I'm not with Theodora."

Kurt sighed and then tried another: "Dorothy."

"No."

"Bree?"

"Absolutly no."

"Josephine?"

"No."

"Miranda?"

"No."

He looked at her a bit irritated and annoyed. "Would you like to continue?", he asked her.

"Oh no, honey, please go on!", she answered with her warmes smile on lips. He just rolled his eyes and therefore she punished him softly on his shoulder.

"Well... I also have Willow on the paper", he told her.

"Not bad", she answered finally.

"Okay... And how about Matilda?"

"Well... not that bad, too", she told him.

"Good. I'll take these two to the third list", he said and wrote the names down again.

"What else do you have written down there?"

"Olivia."

"No."

"Evelyn?"

"Like your mother?", she asked.

"Yes. You like her, don't you? And it's a beautiful name."

"Yes, it is. Write it down!", she told him and he smiled. He started to enjoy this little _game_.

"Another?", she asked him.

"Yes. How about Joan?"

"Well... I like it", she had to admit and he wrote it down as well.

"That's it for girls names on my list", he told her. "Do you have any idea?"

"Of course. And Kurt: Thanks for not having Daisy on this list. It always makes me think about the duck... Now: How about Christine?", she asked.

"That's a nice name", he told her.

"I also have Stephanie written down", she told him.

"Lovely."

"And Caroline."

"Like JFK's daughter?"

"No, like the lovely name Caroline."

"Okay, I'll write all three down. What else?", he asked her.

"Temperance."

"Well... I'll take it to the list."

"How about Hillary?", she asked in order to tease him.

"Shall I write it down?"

"If you want to..."

He wrote it down and made her laugh with it. "Ted would be overjoyed!", she said.

"I know."

"So, these were all the girl names I had on my list."

"Good. Let's go on with the boys. You want me to start?", he asked her. She nodded with a smile.

"Okay... Roman."

"No."

"Edgar?"

"No."

"Henry?"

"Yes! Henry's great!"

"Paul?"

"Not bad."

He wrote down the two names and told her to go on.

"Griffin", was her first suggestion.

"No", was all he answered.

"Elliot?"

"Absolutely no."

"It's a nice name", she told him.

"Yes, but not for this baby."

She rolled her eyes and went on: "Matthew."

"Okay."

"Maxwell?"

"Well... yeah."

"Benjamin?"

"I'd love it - but Joseph's little brother Benjamin?"

"Just write it down!", she told him and he did as said - wrote the names down.

"Liam?"

"No."

"Why not?", she wanted to know.

"I could bet that it was your mother's suggestion", he joked.

"It was indeed...", she was suprised by his knowledge. "How could you know?"

"I know your mother very well - I know all Lockhart women very well!", he told her as a joke and she looked at him in expectation for a more serious answer.

"She phoned me", he finally told her.

"When?"

"A few days ago. Told me about names she and your father had thought about. It was kind of cute. She told he she had already talked to mom - but she had had only bad ideas. Therefore - and because she and old Joe knew that we wouldn't get to terms - they sat down and thought about good names. They came up with Liam", he told her.

"Wow... she was calling me too - but just today", she told him.

"Maybe your mother starts liking me more?", he joked and got another slight beat on his shoulder that made him laugh. "I love it when you do this, do you know?", he asked her. He bent over her and kissed her. "You wanna get more rough Miss Lockhart?", he asked her teasingly.

"You know that I'd love to - but now we have other business", she reminded him.

"Kind of boring...", he said as he sat back. "What? No strike for this?", he asked her with a mischeivous grin.

"Kurt, get back to the name list!", she told him and he finally did.

"How about George?", she asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I once knew a guy named George. He was an asshole! We had a crush at the same girl", he told her.

"I guess you didn't make it?", she joked.

"Obviously."

"Okay... then how about Felix?"

"What a happy name... It's good", he had to conform and wrote it down.

"Any other idea?", he asked her.

"Charles."

"No."

"Oh come on! I like this name!"

"Yes but..."

"But what?", she wanted to know.

"That sounds so..."

"So what?"

"I'll take it to the list!", he told her. Of course she knew what this was about. Charles sounded like the name of one of her business partners that was always wearing a suit and having boring chats. But he wasn't brave enough to tell her right now - and she liked it.

"I have one left", she told him.

"And? What is it?"

"Rupert."

"Rupert?"

"Yes. Rupert."

"Sounds... old", he said.

"And Matilda doesn't?", she asked.

"Okay - point for you. I'll write it down."

As he had done she asked him: "So, what's on the list?"

"Eight names for boys - eight for girls."

"Take Willow down", she told him because: "Willow is the name of one of my cousines - and I don't like her!"

"Okay, then eight boys and seven girls. If we will strike Charles of that list, it will be seven to seven", he considered.

"Then do it."

"Are you sure?"

"You do not like it. So put it down", she told her. In relief he did cross out the name.

"How do we find the right two names out of these?", he wanted to know.

"Well... we could think about it... and we could as well ask other people!", she told him.

"Okay, then we'll do this!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So guys: The end of another chapter. I really enjoy writing this story! And I hope that you do enjoy reading it!

I have already ideas for other storys... but I'll continue with this one first!

What do you think about the names? I took those from the reviews and pms I liked most and added some more. I think there should be something for everyone in here.

If you liked one of the names mentioned above that were refused by one of them, then I am sorry. I also like some of them (very much) - and one of my best friends is called Olivia - but me and Laura sat down and looked for names that they'd both like - or one of them wouldn't. It was great fun!

The idea with the list I have from my second eldest brother. He and his wife were doing the same thing before my twin nieces Amelie and Sarah were born :-)

So here the possible names:

For a girl: Joan, Matilda, Temperance, Evelyn, Caroline, Stephanie and Christine

For a boy: Henry, Paul, Matthew, Maxwell, Benjamin, Felix, Charles, Rupert

Tell me which you like in a review! (You can name more than one name!)


	32. Chapter 32

**STILL HALF OF A SUPRISE** _and_ **TOO EARLY**

"Hey sis", Ted said as he passed Diane who was leaving the bathroom early in the morning.

"Oh. Hey. Have you packed up all your things?", she wanted to know.

"Yep. I'm done. I will leave after breakfast", he told her. Now that Diane and Joseph had been moving to a new house, Ted would take over her old apartment. He was about to move in there today.

"Sis, just say: how does the baby do?"

"The baby? He's alright", Diane told her little brother. As she had done he looked at her with wided eyes. "He?", he asked

Diane sighed and laughed. "Well, I think it's a boy", she told her brother.

"Another boy?", he asked back happily.

"Psssst... Kurt doesn't know yet", she told him.

"He doesn't?"

"We agreed we didn't want to know - because we will be very happy with the baby - no matter which sex it will have. But at the last ultrasound I was quite sure to recognize something. I asked the doc. She said she was also thinking so."

"And you didn't tell him yet?"

"No. Officially we will be suprised to learn about his sex the day he is born..."

"Would Kurt prefer a girl?"

"Well... I don't know... most people do, don't they?"

"Don't worry. He will be fine with another boy!"

She wanted to reply on that - but Kurt walked out of her bedroom. "Good morning", he told the two of them and asked them what they were up to.

"No... nothing!", Ted told him. "Just a usual brother-sister-talk about nothing important!", he lied terribly bad.

Kurt looked at the two of them with suspicion. "Okay..." Then he entered the bathroom.

"That's where I wanted to go!", Ted told him from the other side of the door. Then he promised his sister he wouldn't tell anyone. She hoped he would be even able to keep his mouth shut...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"Choose one!", Diane told her brother as she put down the paper on the counter in front of him. Ted was looking at her in suprise. She repeated. Then he got a look at the paper. Kurt was preparing breakfast with Joseph and listend closely to them. He was wondering which names his brother-in-law would choose.

He sighed and then answered as he had another look at the paper: "Rupert would be nice."

"And for a gril?", Kurt asked. A wide grin appeared on Ted's face due to the fact that he was having more information on this...

"Hillary. I'm still with her", Ted told them and turned around in order to get a glass and the orange juice.

"Oh come on! Take this a bit more serious please!", his brother-in-law told him.

"Temperance?"

"Thank you", his sister told him as she took back the paper. Kurt - who had been looking for a pen - placed two _x_ behind the two names.

"Where shall I put yours?", he asked his wife.

"Christine and Henry", she told him.

"Wow. That was fast."

"Of course. The other names are nice too - but I have my favourites. What about you?"

"I still have to think about", he told her.

"Don't wait too long!", his brother-in-law warned him.

"Thanks - but we are fine", Diane said and kissed her husband.

"What about you buddy? What name would you like?", Kurt asked his son. After he had named all the boys names to Joey the little boy answered: "Feli!" Diane had to laugh: "In any case it'd be cute if he was calling for him!"

"And what about the girls?"

But "No" was his only answer.

"Your favourit word - istn't it?", his dad asked him.

"No."

Diane had to laugh about their conversation. "So on _x_ for Felix then", she said.

"Guys, don't you think he just took it cause it was one of the last names Kurt had mentioned to him and it was easy for him to pronounce?", Ted asked them. He looked kind of fed up by this family-thing early in the morning.

"Oh shut up!", Diane told his little brother and threw the dishtowel into his direction.

"I'll ask Will and Thomas later for their oppinion", she told Kurt.

"They will visit?"

"No. I'll see them at court", she informed them.

"Diane, didn't we talk about that?"

"Oh, yes we did. And I told you about my point of view."

Kurt was rolling his eyes. As he did his son did the same.

"You are too creepy for me early in the morning...", Ted told them and disappeared.

"I will go too", Diane told her two men, gave them both a small kiss. Kurt didn't protest - it was pointless - he knew.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"What are you doing here?", Will asked as he saw her at court.

"I'm here to help with the case", she told him.

"Diane, do you really think you should be here?", he wanted to know.

"Sure thing."

Will sighed. "What does Kurt think about it?", he wanted to know.

Diane asked back: "What do you think?"

"Well.. I can imagine..." Will knew that Kurt wouldn't like her to be at work. She wasn't feeling well most of the time - and there would be some more weeks left.

Diane told him to follow. She walked down the corridor and knocked on a door. It was Thomas' office.

"Come in!"

He was pleased to see his good friend around. As he had a lot of work to do lately they did see each other less. Of course this was just half the reason - but the only Diane knew about. Thomas also tried to avoid being near her - as he still couldn't get rip of his strong feelings for her...

"So you two, I have a question for you!", she said. She told them about the names and the idea Kurt and she had had - asking all important people to them about the names. They hadn't agreed yet if they should ask their parents - as they made suggestions of which most weren't fitting for them...

"Henry or Joan", Thomas told her. "Or Christine", he added.

"No. I'd prefer Felix or Caroline", Will told her.

Diane looked at Thomas with a smile. "I also suggested Henry and Christine. Maybe getting a baby with you would be much easier!", she joked. Thomas blushed. Will - who knew that it had to be very uncomfortable for the judge - went for another topic: "Are you feeling better?" Thomas nodded in his direction as Diane was answering the question in order to thank him. Now they were having a usual and easy chat.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Ted visited Kurt and Joseph again in the evening. He was helping Kurt with the rooms. The house was in a good condition - but the rooms for the kids had to be renovated.

"Seriously? Ducks again?", Ted asked. His nephew just nodded as an answer.

"You know he loves them!", Kurt told him as the little boy started quacken like a duck. The men laughed and joined him. Kurt really liked his brother-in-law. He could be sarcastic and annoying sometimes - but most of the time he was very helpfull and kind of funny - if you got his humor and if it wasn't you he was joking about...

"So, what is work doing?", Ted asked Kurt as they were finishing Joseph's wall.

"Well - I don't take any cases currently", Kurt told him.

"You are alright with that?"

"Sure. I can spend a lot of time with the boy and Diane", Kurt told him with a smile.

"Will you be going back to work anytime?"

"Sure", Kurt answered but wasn't sure when. He was sure that Diane would love to go back to work soon after the baby was born. He would be the one to stay at home - and it didn't matter to him. No: He'd love to!

"I hope I can convince your sister to spend the fist months at my farm", he told Ted.

"You don't really believe that this could happen - don't you?", his brother-in-law asked him in disbelief.

"No... not really... but it'd be nice!", Kurt told him.

"Then we should just stop hear. No rooms where the kids can sleep here - then you'll have to go to your place!", he joked.

"Well, I already have two rooms for the kids there actually...", Kurt told him.

"Does that mean we can have closing time now?"

"No! We have to get Joey's furniture in here."

"What is happening with the room it is in now?"

"It will become a guest room", Kurt told him.

"For me?"

"If you'll behave...", Kurt answered with a laugh.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As Diane came home in the evening she was fascinated by how much the men had managed to do. They had finished both room's wall and floor. Had brought Joey's furniture into his room and had assembled what had yet missed. They were also about to finish the bed for the baby.

The second baby's room was having a dark grey carpet and light green walls. The furniture would he mostly white. They had already set up the commode and soon the bed would also be ready.

"That's perfect", Diane told them and gave Kurt a kiss.

"None for me?", Ted joked.

"Some of Ted's friends have been here to help", Diane was told by her husband. "I have made lunch for them. We left something for you!"

"Good. I am really hungry now", she said.

"Me helped too!", Joseph told her. He was very proud about himself as he did.

"You did? Great!", she said with a smile.

As she walked into the kitchen Kurt followed. "Any news about the list of names?", he wanted to know.

Ted called from upstairs: " _The list of the names_. Could become a bestseller!"

"Just ignore him!", Diane told her husband. "Indeed. Will and Thomas told me about their favourites!"

"Great. My mom was a bit disapointed - yours as well", he said.

"You called them?"

"Of course."

"Didn't we agree not to?", she wanted to know.

"Well... sorry..."

"It's okay", she told him thinking about the piece of information he didn't know about yet.

After they had discussed the votings she asked him again about his favourits. "Henry and Joan", he told her. She leaned in and gave kim a soft kiss on his lips.

"Then it's getting to become our little Henry", she told him.

"Or Joan, Temperance or Christine!", he remembered her.

"Sure darling..."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Diane didn't sleep well that night. She didn't feel very well and she hoped that nothing was wrong with little Henry.

She went to the office again the next morning. Kurt had told her to stay at home - but she had told him that she wasn't willing to do. So she went there.

Kurt was spending another day at home with Joseph. He was looking at a book with him. Lennart Nilsson: A child is born. He was sure that Joseph didn't understand yet what having a baby would mean - another child his parents had to look about, a baby that would cry a lot and would most likely get the most attention in the first weeks. But it felt right talking with the toddler about.

"That's what your brother or sister looks like now!", he told him as he showed him a picture of a seventh month old embryo.

Joseph just looked at it closely and was very focused on his fathers words and on the pictures.

"And that's what it will look like after it's born!"

"Baby!", Joey screamed happily.

"Yes. Soon you are a big brother, buddy!"

Suddenly the phone rang. As Kurt saw that the incoming call was from Will he wondered.

"Yes?"

"Hey Kurt. Hurry up." Loud noise in the back was hearable.

"Will, what's up?"

"Diane's in labor."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

So guys. There it is. Baby Henry is about to come.

Huge thanks to all of you who voted for a name! Hugh thanks and nice greetings to China! I hope you guys aren't to disappointed!


	33. Chapter 33

**ANOTHER ONE** or **SHOCKING**

Kurt was overwhelmed. "Will you be here soon?", he was asked by Will but didn't hear it. He had like thousands of thoughts in his head. It was too early. Many weeks too early. But so had Joseph been. Would the baby also be fine? Was Diane fine? Where had she been? How was she getting to the hospital? Who was with her? Was she already about to deliver? Was he too late? Should he take the car there or a cap?

"Hey Kurt - are you alright?", Ted asked him. He looked at his brother-in-law in a worried way.

"Well... arh... D... Diane", Kurt stuttered.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"Kurt!"

"What? No. No. Actually - I hope so. She's in labor", Kurt told Ted. He still had Will on the phone who was waiting for him to responce. But right now he wasn't able to handle such a lot of things at once.

"She is? Man, that's amazing! Then what are you still doing here? Get your car and go, drive to the hospital, daddy!", Ted told him.

"Joseph..."

"Will be fine with uncle Teddy!"

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

The nurse sent him immediately into the delivery room. He didn't know what to say as he entered the room in his unusual robe. But he was right on time.

"Miss Lockhart, your husband is here", Diane was told.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so glad you made it", she told him. She wanted to add something else - but was taken by another wave of pain. She cryed out loud and Kurt just stood there and didn't know what to do. Had he ever felt to wrong in place like here?

"Come on over!", his wife told him. She was terribly sweating. To tell the truth? He had never seen here that done. He did as he was told - went there and gave her his right hand. He was nicely greeted by the doctor and the nurses - but he felt kind of embarrassed in this strange situation.

"You are alright?", he asked her after the next contraction had passed. She had squeezed his hand painfully. He didn't know she had such a stengh...

"Are you kidding?", she asked him with an angry glance. He excused himself.

"Okay Diane. I want you to push now on three. One, two, three...", the doctor told her. As he had reached three Kurt didn't know what hurted more: his hand or his ear.

"You are doing great, honey", he told her after another few times.

"Oh shut up!", she told him. He was shocked. But he stayed calm.

"Push, Diane, push!", the doctor told her.

Kurt decided to step to the other end. He pulled a wry face - and nearly regretted it. But then he saw his second child being born. Everything went pretty fast. He had been there now for about fifty minutes.

"I... I can see a head", he told his wife with a very happy voice. He had never before felt like this. This was his child - and he was able to see it born. He even was able to fade out Diane's loud crying in the back. This was stunning.

"...shoulders...", he informed his wife who didn't look half was happy as him right now - and he had pure comprehension for this.

"... now a belly!", he told her and then: "It... it's a boy, Diane, it's a boy!"

"... I know...", she sighed between crys. But he didn't note it very well. He had just eyes for the little miracle he was seeing.

He starte counting. "Ten fingers!", he told his wife.

"Everyting... else okay?", she wanted to know.

"Yes. Yes!", Kurt told her happily. He already had tears in his eyes. A fact he would _never_ confess...

"One last time, Diane!", the nurse told her soon. Diane was totally tired and done. As the baby was totally out the nurse took it and told Kurt to follow. He had been allowed to cut through the umbilical cord and now he was able to help them with the little one.

"We are done soon", the doctor told Diane. "The hardest thing is yet done." But suddenly he looked a bit worried. "Oh my..."

Diane got scared.

"Diane, could you please push again for me? A bit stronger?", he wanted to know. She was kind of confused - asked if something was wrong.

"We will see..."

Kurt didn't recognize anything about. He watched his second son as the nurses and another docotr checked on him. He was small. Maybe to small?

"Sir, I think you might wanna go overthere", one nurse told him. Kurt looked at her and got worried. "Why? What is wrong?"

"Just go back to your wife. That's where you are needed now!"

Kurt didn't know what to say nor what to do. He got slightly pushed into Diane's direction as he didn't move. "Sir, go there!", she repeated. Kurt finally turned around and stepped back. He stopped next to the docotr and asked: "Is anything wrong?" But he was ignored.

"Okay Diane: this might shock you know. But we aren't finished yet... Just push again."

"We aren't finished yet?", she asked on shock. Kurt looked at the doctor irritated.

"Seems like we missed something there", he was told. Kurt didn't understand a thing - though the other may. But then suddenly he got it. "It's... oh my god!" Cause then he saw the second baby being born. "It's... twins! How is that even possible?"

The doctor looked at him embarrassed. "This is insane!", Kurt heard Diane saying as she was back in pain again.

"It's... it's a girl!", Kurt told her. He was still totally overwhelmed. How could this even be possible? Overseeing a baby? Maybe in the 70s - but in the 21th century?

"She's small", he told his wife. "Tiny."

She was born quickly and handed to a nurse. After they brought her away to check her Kurt went to Diane. He caressed her cheeks and her forehead. "You did well", he told her as he gave her a small kiss. "I'm proud on you!"

"Can you even believe this?", Diane asked him.

"No."

"Mr. Lockhart? Would you like see the two of them as they are getting cleaned?", a nurse asked him. Kurt was that happy - he didn't even care about the name.

"I'm fine her. Go!", Diane told him.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Kurt still couldn't believe it. He watched the the other doctor and the nurses with his babys. Two babys.

"How is this even possible?", he asked.

"Well... she is tiny... She kind of hid behind her brother...", Kurt was told. "... and her heartbeat... I think we used to hear a background niose. We always thought it was your wife's heartbeat. But... we were wrong..." The other doctor also looked kind of embarressed.

"Does that happen often?", Kurt wanted to know.

"Well.. a former colleague who is in Zurich now told me about a similar case two years ago...", she told him.

"It's unbelievable!", Kurt told her. He had a look at his little girl. "It's another baby."

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As Kurt was allowed to go to his wife later he had a wide smile on his face.

"Hey daddy. You look very happy!", she told him. She was feeling so tired and done... She was sleepy and out of power.

"How are you?", he wanted to know.

"I'm okay. But how are the babys? I heard that he is doing fine. But she..."

"She is really tiny. And not that good developed. They are checking on her again", he answered. He looked worry at once.

"Is she going to be alright?", Diane asked. Suddenly she didn't seem to be tired anymore - she was awake and she was anxious.

"I hope so!", Kurt told her.

He took her hand and sat next to her. "She will make this. She's strong. Like her mom", he told her.

Diane sighed. Kurt was very optimistic on this - she wasn't. She was feeling a sudden kind of fear she had always known during the pregnancy but not in this intence. They both remained quiet - just helt each other hands. Then a nurse suddenly entered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart?"

"Yes.", Kurt told her which made Diane smile a bit.

"Your daughter is stable now. She has to be observed all the time. She will be put in an incubator. But usually we are doing fine with such premature babys. You shouldn't worry too much. We thought you maybe would like to see them both?"

"Yes please!", Diane answered.

The other nurse brought a wheelchair in for her. Kurt helped her in. She was still feeling very weak. He was pushing the wheelchair and followed the nurse.

Diane couldn't believe it as she saw her two babys. "Oh my...", she whispered. Kurt caressed her shoulder. "They are wonderful - aren't they?"

"And they are healty?"

"Yes darling. I already told you", he remembered her. He knew she had been very afraid. She had been for month. She knew that her age brought along many riscs. He was sure she had already been afraid during her last pregnancy.

"You can hold him", as nurse told them and handed the boy to Diane.

"Does he have a name yet?", she wanted to know. Diane nodded.

"Yes. Henry", Kurt told.

"Henry Kurt", Diane told him. Her husband wided his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Of course", she told him with a smile.

"Hello Henry!", she said to her second son with a soft voice. Kurt who stood behind her bent down. "Hey buddy!", he said.

They looked at their newborn son, caressed his skin helt his tiny fingers, just enjoyed seeing him, holding him, knowing him well.

"He still is a fw weeks to early - but he is alright. He will be just fine in a few days, I'm sure", the nurse told them.

"He is perfect", Kurt said. He gave Diane a small kiss on her cheek. "He really is", she agreed with a smile.

"Your daughter is over there", they were informed.

Kurt stepped over. "Hello little princess", he said to the little girl laying in the inkubator. There were many flexible tubes and stuff. It sceared him terribly.

"Don't worry. All is regular", another nurse told him. She might have seen his expression.

"What is she called?", the nurse wanted to know.

"Oh... well..." Kurt looked over to Diane. "What do you think?"

"What would you like?", she asked him.

"Which name was at the first rang?"

"Well... How about taking both our suggestions?", she asked him.

"Christine Joan", he suggested.

"Yes. That would be fine!", Diane told him with a smile.

"So hello, Christine!", Kurt told her as he focused back on his daughter. He still couldn't believe it. He was a daddy again. Diane gave birth - to twins. Twins. It still was kind of crazy. But it felt totally overwhelming and great! They now really were a great family consisting of Diane and him, Joseph, Henry and Christine!

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you liked this and aren't to shocked! :-P

Since I heard about such cases of unnoticed twins in a lecture on gynecology I planed this - and now time has finally arrived. I hope you like it. I took the names that won. As Christine and Joan had the same number of votes she got both of them. Little Henry got his daddy's name as second name :-)

Leave a review and tell me about your impression.

I'm looking forward for the next chapters - which will be containing a lot of sleepless nights with baby twins...


	34. Chapter 34

**GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS**

They had been as long by their twins as possible. They had hold Henry and were also allowed to interact with Christine and they just were happy during this very special time. But Christine needed a lot of rest as she wasn't really that fine. Although the medical staff had told them that at the moment everything was okay, they knew it wasn't. If everything would be okay she wouldn't be laying in the incubator. They wouldn't have to overlook her for every second and to examine her and she wouldn't need that much meducal care. She would be treated like her brother. And at all she wouldn't be that terribly tiny.

After Henry had fallen asleep they had watched him for some time. Then Kurt asked Diane if she wouldn't need to rest some time. She agreed.

"You could call the family", she told him. "And at all you could ask how Joseph is doing!"

"We could do that together in your room. You are alone there. We won't disturb anyone", he said.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

At first they called Ted and Joseph.

Even before Kurt was able to greet Ted on the phone or before he was greeted by him, Ted immediately asked if everything was okay with Diane and the little boy.

"Yes. Your sis is alright and so is your nephew. But... how would you know?"

Diane freezed as even without hearing her brother talking she knew what this was about. He couldn't keep a secret...

"Well... Diane told he about her suspicion. Guess it was female intuition or something like this. You know? They are good at such things..."

"Well...", Kurt still wondered if his wife had known something and hadn't told him - but he still was to happy to even mention it to her. Therefore he just took Ted's answer as given and went on.

"He is called Henry!", he told his brother-in-law. He also told him about some details like the time the boy was born, his size and his weight.

"That's less than Joseph had", Ted commented.

"So Diane said."

"Will you mail me a photo of the little man?", Ted asked.

"Sure thing. I already did so as we talked. Just check your mails."

The was a pause. Kurt was able to hear Ted typing on his laptop. As he waited he told Diane: "I sent him two photos!" with a smile on his face. He was sure his brother-in-law would be as suprised about Christine as they had been and still were. Diane just nodded with a soft smile and was halfly asleep already. It had been a very exhausting and strenuous day. She could barely stay awake.

"Oh my. He is cute!", Ted told him. "Just looking at the first photo. He looks just like babys do look - but I'm sure that he is one of the cutest ones! ... Wha'..."

"Anything wrong?", Kurt wanted to know as Ted stopped abruptly.

"What... Kurt, why do you sent me photos of other people's kids?"

"I didn't do so."

"Wha... You mean... that's yours? Also?" Ted was shocked. It made Kurt laught. At least it hadn't just been a hugh suprise just for Diane and him.

"Why didn't you tell me it were twins?", Ted wanted to know.

"We didn't know."

"Are you joking? That's impossible! The technology is highly developed... You can't tell me you didn't know..."

"But we didn't do so. The little girl was hiding behind her brother. And she did very well..."

"Wow... that's... stunning! You've got a little baby girl! That's amazing! You won't bring one new baby home soon - but two! I'm sure Joseph will love it. Oh... by the way: What's her name?"

"Christine."

"Wha'? No Hillary? I'm said..."

"Ha ha..."

"No guys. It's great! But how is she? How is she doing?"

"Well... we will see... Not that good so far... but also not that bad...", Kurt answered. Ted immediately could hear the fear in his voice and he cared for him and his sis.

"Can I talk to Diane?", Ted wanted to know.

"Sorry. She already fell asleep", Kurt told him.

"So did Joseph", Ted said just as Kurt wanted to ask.

"I'll be home soon!", Kurt promised.

"At Diane's home?"

"Yes. Where Joey is...", Kurt said with a certain kind of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

As he had hung up he watched his wife, peacefully asleep. She had done very well. Not just today - but also in the last months. She was a great mother to Joseph - and she was goining to be a great mother to the twins as well.

Kurt gave her a soft kiss on the forehead - he didn't want to wake her up, but he had to kiss her right now. Seeing her like this melt his heart...

"Bye darling. See you tomorrow. Sleep well!", he told her and then he left.

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As he left the hospital he called Diane's parents. He had thought about which parents he should call first - decided on her's - maybe he would earn some plus points by his father-in-law who still didn't like him very much...

As her mother answered the phone she immediately asked how Diane and the boy were doing. Obviously Ted had called her earlier to tell her that Diane was in labor.

"Diane's fine", he told her at first.

He was greeted by Judge Lockhart as the phone was put on loud by the Judge's wife.

"And what about our grandchild?"

"Henry is doing well. We hope that Christine will soon be doing better."

There was a pause.

"Henry and Christine? There are two babys?", she asked.

"Yes. There are", Kurt announced happily.

Diane's parents were very happy for their daughter and their son-in-law. Even Diane's father was kind of nice to Kurt - as nice as you can be during a phonecall. He had to promise to mail them photos of the kids and to tell Diane to call them tomorrow. They congratulated them very much and finally the Judge told him to have a good night. Kurt was suprised...

* * *

 **xxxxx**

* * *

As he had reached Diane's home he finally called his parents and told them that he had some good and bad news.

"What's wrong, son?", he was asked by his mom.

"First the good news! From today on Joey isn't a only child anymore."

"Oh my! That's amazing! Is it a boy or a girl? What's the name?"

"Both."

"W... Both? ... About how many children are we talking?"

"Two, mom. They are twins!", Kurt told her happily.

"Oh my boy! That's amazing! Congrats!"

"They are called Henry and Christine. I already sent photos to dad some minutes ago."

"Oh, I will just wake him. I wanna have a look at those two right now!"

"You don'T have to, mom. There is no need. Let dad sleep. Have a look at the photos tomorrow in the morning together with him. He will be in much better mood as he would be now..."

"Yeah... You're right... but... well... okay."

Suddenly she asked: "What are the bad news?"

"Well... Christine isn't that fine..."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah... It's... Diane and I - we are very afraid. The staff told us she was _okay_ \- but that just is it. _Okay_. She shouldn't be just _okay_. She should be fine! Mom, she should be fine! I... Mom? I'm so afraid! What if... What if..."

"You don't even thing about that, Kurt!", his mother told him with a firm attitude and a firm voice.

"But mom..."

"No Kurt! You don't think about such things. You will go to your wife and kids tomorrow again and spent time with the little girl - as much as possible. You will tell her that she already is loved and that she already is needed. You will pray to the lord to let you keep her. You will bring Joseph there and you will stay positive. Bad mood isn't needed her. So are had thoughts. They are just obstructive. They make things complecated. They make things difficult. The girl will be fine soon. She had to be. And you as her dad have to tell her so. She won't be able to understand the words if you'll tell her about your fear - but maybe she will be able to feel it. And she shouldn't have to!"

"Yeah... okay, mom."

"Good boy. And now I want you to go to bed! You will have some bussy weeks. Diane will still be in hospital as least for a few days as she isn'T the youngest anymore... and the babys also will have to stay there - most likely all three will have to stay there for some weeks. You will have to visit them daily. And you have another son to look after, to care for. You have to sleep now!"

"Okay mom", Kurt just said and did as told...


End file.
